Memorias del pasado
by Nami-Taicho
Summary: Xover con HP: ¿Qué pasaría si te enteraras de que la que ha sido tu familia durante 17 años, en realidad no lo es? Un pasado oscuro la envuelve, y ella tan solo busca respuestas. ¿Las encontrará en Hogwarts? Clase 05: Llanto en los pasillos
1. Antiguos conocidos

El silencio de la noche reinaba por el lugar. Todo estaba en calma, pero su mente no lo estaba en lo absoluto. Hacía solo unas horas, su vida era tranquila, sin contar los típicos problemillas cotidianos. Le gustaba disfrutar de cada día al máximo, sin arrepentirse de nada, sin complicaciones.

Es increíble como tu vida puede cambiar en tan solo unas horas. Se había enterado de algo que nunca se habría imaginado, y como consecuencia de ello tendría que marcharse dentro de poco a buscar a alguien. Probablemente no volvería, y por alguna extraña razón, eso le causaba tranquilidad y remordimiento al mismo tiempo. Tranquilidad, porque no podría aguantar estar con esas personas que ella creía de su misma sangre, pero remordimientos al no poder devolverles todo el cariño que ellos le habían otorgado. Le habían dado un hogar, una familia…

Ahora entendía tantas cosas… la diferencia de edad entre ella y su hermano, se había descubierto un día a si misma viendo una película de miedo, ¡con lo miedica que podía llegar a ser, ese carácter que había cambiado a partir de empezar la adolescencia, antes era despistada y tímida, muy alegre… pero desde los trece años, empezó a cambiar. Se empezó a despreocupar de algunas cosas, era coqueta y algo rebelde. ¡Hasta ella misma se había sorprendido! Y sobre todo el poder que tenía. Sabía que su hermano veía a los espíritus, pero nunca se habría imaginado que ella también tenía poder. Lo descubrió a los diez años…

Pero…

Pero ahora todo cobraba sentido, talvez sus verdaderos padres también fueran así… ¿Tendrían tanto poder como le habían explicado? Ya sabía que tenía a un hermano. ¿Cómo sería él? ¿Sabría que, en alguna parte del mundo tenía a una hermana? Por eso se marchaba. Para poder conocerle. ¿Estaría bien? Esas eran alguna de las tantas preguntas que se había hecho desde que se había enterado de que en verdad, sus padres le habían dado a otra familia. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le habían apartado de sus padres, de su hermano…?

Ojala no se hubiera enterado nunca. Hubiera preferido vivir una mentira a tener que enterarse que en verdad, nunca había pertenecido a la familia Kinomoto.

**Memorias del Pasado**

_**Clase 01: Antiguos Conocidos**_

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y le dieron directamente en el rostro, haciendo que se despertara. Miró el reloj que había encima del buró. Eran las 6 de la mañana. Había dormido muy poco rato pensando en ese tema que tanto la atormentaba desde el día anterior.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha para refrescarse. Se vistió y bajó a la cocina en donde encontró a Fujitaka preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días"- le saludó como cada mañana.

"Bu… buenos días"- contestó ella sin mirarle. Después de lo de ayer, no se atrevía a verlo a la cara, por temor al rechazo.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar mientras que el hombre terminaba de servir el desayuno.

Comieron en silencio y cuando acabaron, la chica se levantó y recogió los platos. Cuando volvió, se encontró al señor Kinomoto en el sofá sentado y le miraba. Ella se puso seria y se sentó en frente suyo diciendo…

"Tenemos que hablar."

"Ya…"

"Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas."

"Quieres que te hable de tu familia, ¿verdad?"

"Sí"- después de unos momentos iba empezar con la sesión de preguntas-. "Mira, yo…"

"Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija, Sakura"- le interrumpió -. "Y me gustaría que me siguieras tratando como si fuera tu padre. Es un simple favor que te pido. ¿Lo harás?"

"Papá"- se lanzó corriendo a abrazarlo mientras lloraba amargamente.

"No te preocupes. Siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras."

"Lo sé. Pero ahora, tenemos mucho de que hablar"- dijo separándose de él.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Se encontraba pensando en los días que quedaban para volver al colegio. Un mes. Todavía tenía que aguantar a sus insoportables tíos durante una semana más antes de irse a La Madriguera o a Grinmauld Place.

Le dolía. Tenía que reconocerlo. Todavía le dolía saber que Sirius no volvería. Cada vez que lo pensaba, sus verdes ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas. Y es que la muerte de su padrino, todavía estaba demasiado reciente en su mente. Sabía que era culpa suya que él hubiera ido a buscarle. No tendría que haber echo caso de ese sueño que le llevó al departamento de misterios. Tendría que haber aprendido Oclumancia…

Pero ya no tenía caso lamentarse. Sirius se había ido, y no volvería. Al menos había aprendido la lección y ahora había podía cerrar su mente. Pero ¿de que le servía ya?

"_De nada"_- pensó para si mismo.

Pero al cabo del rato, otra voz en su cabeza le dijo:

"_Sabes que no es verdad. Tienes a tus amigos, que se preocupan por ti… Tienes a Ron y a Hermione, Remus, Hagrid, a todos los Weasley, y mucha otra gente que te apoya."_

Suspiró cansado de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a acabar de hacer sus deberes.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, cansado de tanto entrenamiento. Aunque lo entendía. Al fin y al cabo, se convertiría en el líder del clan al acabar el colegio.

"_El colegio…"_- suspiró pesadamente. Otra cosa que requería de su atención. Aún no había acabado la tarea que le habían mandado-. _"¡Malditos profesores! ¿Siempre tienen que molestar con sus trabajitos inútiles?"_

Se dirigió al escritorio y divisó el calendario que tenía encima. Sus ojos fueron a parar a un día en concreto.

"¡Mierda! Me había olvidado del cumpleaños de Harry…"- luego se quedó pensando un rato en que podía hacer-. "Bah, le compraré algo en el Callejón Diagon…."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Eso es todo"- le dijo después de horas de conversación.

"Vaya"- se quedó pensativa sin saber bien que hacer. Pero… esa noche había tomado la decisión-. "Quiero que sepas que esto no es culpa tuya. No es por ti, ni por Touya, pero necesito irme de aquí. Lejos. Necesito pensar bien las cosas, y me gustaría ir a buscar a mi verdadero hermano."

"Lo se"- suspiró pesadamente-. "Y por eso…"

Se levantó y se dirigió a un cajón. De ahí, extrajo un sobre y se lo dio.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Léela."

Sakura le hizo caso y sacó la carta. Estaba escrita en inglés, pero no le costó leerlo, ya que ella hacía tiempo que había aprendido inglés.

'_Señorita Kinomoto:_

_Me complace el comunicarle que ha sido admitida para formar parte del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus conocimientos de este tipo de magia son escasos, por lo tanto hemos decidido, en el caso que acepte la oferta, atrasarla un curso. Las clases empiezan el día 1 de Septiembre y le adjuntamos la lista del material que necesite. Sabemos que su padre acabará de informarle de todo._

_Cordialmente:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director del Colegio Hogwarts_

_de Magia y Hechicería'_

"¿Qué ha querido…?"

"Exactamente lo que has leído. Supe desde siempre que tenías poderes mágicos."

La chica quedó un rato en silencio. Todavía estaba algo asombrada, y tenía alguna que otra pregunta.

"¿Cómo podré comprar el material?"

Fujitaka se asombró ante aquella pregunta. Se habría esperado cualquier otra, excepto esa.

"Veo que no estás sorprendida."

"Lo que me sorprende es que me hayan aceptado en Hogwarts."

"¿Sabías de la existencia de esa escuela?"

"Lo leí hace algún tiempo en un libro. Hablaba de la existencia de un mundo que nosotros no conocíamos, pero que tenía que ver con la magia. Me llamó la atención. Lo decía todo acerca de ese mundo. De algunas criaturas extrañas, plantas de todos los tipos… pero hablaban de que existían colegios que impartían los conocimientos de ésa magia. Explicaba muchas cosas. Algo que me resulta un poco extraño, ya que estaba redactado todo al detalle. Y lo que más me atrajo de ese libro fue que no ponía quien lo escribió."

"Ese libro… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"- preguntó el señor Kinomoto algo serio.

"Lo vi en una librería y me lo compré. Espera, iré a buscarlo"- y salió de la estancia en búsqueda del objeto mencionado anteriormente.

"_Si es lo que yo me pienso, entonces ella es realmente…"_

"Aquí está"- interrumpió sus pensamientos la joven, apareciendo de nuevo, con un libro de tapas negras de un tamaño considerable.

"Déjame verlo"- pidió amablemente.

La chica le pasó el libro y el hombre se quedó contemplando el título. _'Memorias del pasado'_. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, confirmando así, todas sus dudas.

"Lo conozco."

"¿Ah si?"- se sorprendió.

"Ajá"- le confirmó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza-. "Y también se quien lo escribió. Fueron dos hechiceros muy poderosos que a ti, el nombre de uno de ellos te debe sonar."

"¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Clow Read"- respondió simplemente.

"Ya me lo imaginaba. Cuando has dicho que era un hechicero muy poderoso y que lo debía conocer, me vino su imagen a la mente."

"Eres muy lista… pero dudo mucho que conozcas a la otra escritora… Se hace llamar Hikari, pocas personas saben cual es su verdadero nombre…"

"Hablas de ella en presente. Eso quiere decir que ella no está…"- razonó la chica.

"… muerta"- acabó por ella la frase-. "La verdad, está bien viva…"

"¿La conoces acaso?"

"Si…"- suspiró-. "La conozco bastante bien. Fue hace diecisiete años. Las circunstancias no importan ahora. Es una mujer muy misteriosa. Le encantan los misterios. No hace mucho que la vi, por eso te expliqué todo. Me dijo que ya era hora de que te enteraras de todo."

"Entiendo… le contestaré la carta a Dumbledore."

Y se dirigió a su habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de si y se recargó en ella, suspirando profundamente. Se dirigió al escritorio y de ahí sacó una hoja y un bolígrafo, y se dispuso a contestar la misiva.

'_Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Ya he hablado sobre todo lo que concierne al colegio con mi padre, y estoy de acuerdo en ir hacia allí. Mañana mismo, viajaré hacia Londres para poder acomodarme y acostumbrarme al idioma._

_Sobre el asunto de retrasarme un año, me gustaría hablarlo con usted personalmente cuando llegue a Hogwarts el día 1. Me gustaría tratar ése y otros asuntos, así que, por favor, cuando llegue me gustaría concertar una cita con usted._

_Nos veremos en Septiembre._

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_Maestra de Cartas'_

Leyó de nuevo la carta y bajó para poder enviarla.

"Papá, ¿Cómo le envío la carta?"- le preguntó al profesor de arqueología-. "No le va a llegar a tiempo."

"Para eso mismo, el profesor Dumbledore me dejó a cargo de ello. Yo se la haré llegar, tengo un pequeño contacto que se lo hará llegar mañana mismo."

"Bien. Me voy al estudio. Quiero enviarle un correo a Tomoyo."

Y volvió a desaparecer por las escaleras.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

No muy lejos de allí, una mujer de largo pelo negro sonreía misteriosamente.

"Así que ya se ha enterado de todo. Has hecho bien de explicárselo, Fujitaka"- le dijo a una especie de espejo.

"_-'Tal y como tu dijiste. Pero hay cosas que no me he atrevido a explicarle…'"_

"Está bien. No pasa nada. Supongo que Albus se encargará de ello… no debes preocuparte."

"-_'Muchas gracias por todo, Hikari.'"_- y la conexión se cerró, y la imagen del señor Kinomoto desapareció del espejo.

"La cosa está que arde"- amplió su sonrisa.

Se levantó y se dirigió a un muchacho que la observaba atentamente.

"Cielo, prepara una buena cena, ¿quieres? ¡Ah! ¡¡Y no te olvides de la botella de Sake!"

"¿Por qué siempre me toca hacerlo todo a mí?"- se quejó el joven.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba haciendo las maletas para marcharse mañana mismo. Su padre le acababa de decir que se iba a comprarle el billete de avión, y ella había decidido aprovechar el tiempo.

Cuando hubo acabado, decidió llamar a Touya para decirle lo que tenía pensado hacer.

"-_'Así que ya te lo ha dicho'"_- le dijo él cuando la chica terminó de explicarle la conversación con su padre el día anterior.

"¿Tú también lo sabías?"

"_-'Pues claro. Yo tenía siete años cuando te trajeron. Le pregunté a mamá lo que pasaba y me dijo que cuando fuera más mayor me lo explicaría todo, pero ella murió antes de poder decirme nada. Cuando tenía 15 años, papá me lo explicó'."_

"Vaya… así que yo era la única que no lo sabía…"

"_-'No te apenes por eso, monstruo, que si lloras demasiado inundarás la ciudad'."_

"¡Touya!"- le reprochó con una sonrisa

"-'_¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?'."_

"Sí"- suspiró-. "Iré a buscar a mi hermano. Pero, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo voy a encontrar, y aunque lo hiciera, dudo que el sepa que tiene una hermana, y la verdad, no se como se lo podría explicar…"

"-_'Bueno… ya pensarás en eso más adelante, lo que importa ahora es encontrarlo'_."

"Gracias por intentar animarme."

"-_'No se de que me hablas…'"- _contestó provocando la risa de Sakura.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Abrió la puerta de su habitación algo cansada. Llevaba todo el día pensando en qué regalarle a su amigo para su cumpleaños, y todavía no había decidido nada.

Encendió su lap top y vio que tenía un e-mail. Lo abrió y se alegró al saber de quien era.

'_Querida Tomoyo_

_¿Qué tal estás? Yo bien. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que te esté yendo todo muy bien. Recibí tu última carta hará unos dos días. ¡Me hizo mucha ilusión! _

_Hace tiempo que no te conectas, y me gustaría hablar contigo. Ha pasado algo que me tiene un poco de cabeza. Y por ese motivo, me voy a ir de viaje. No sé exactamente hacia dónde iré, pero si paso por Inglaterra te llamaré y quedamos. No me preguntes el motivo de mi viaje, porque si te lo explicara por mail, no acabaría nunca. Y además, prefiero decírtelo en persona cuando nos veamos._

_No te preocupes por mí, me encuentro perfectamente._

_Espero que nos veamos pronto._

_Hasta entonces_

_Sakura Kinomoto'_

¿Qué no se preocupara? Con el mensaje que le había enviado, ¿cómo no se iba a preocupar? Pero ella decía que se encontraba bien, así que, debía estarlo, ¿no?

"Eso espero."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"-_'Pasajeros del vuelo 5823 procedente de Tokyo, favor de salir por la puerta 1'."_

La chica cogió su maleta, se dirigió a la salida y pidió un taxi.

"_Ya estoy aquí. Espero que pueda encontrarlo. Pero… ¿que le diré? No puedo venir de pronto como si nada y decirle que tiene una hermana. Estoy nerviosa. ¿Cómo será?"_

"Ya llegamos, señorita"- la voz del taxista le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sacó sus cosas y pagó el transporte. Entró a una taberna llamada El Caldero Chorreante. La gente se la quedó mirando, y ella, un poco cohibida, se dirigió a la barra para hablar con el dueño.

"Disculpe, tengo reservada una habitación"- le dijo en inglés.

"¿A nombre de quien?"- le preguntó este a su vez.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Oh, si… el profesor Dumbledore ya me explicó que vendría"- la chica sonrió-. "Sígame. Yo llevaré sus cosas."

"No, gracias, en verdad no hace falta."

"Como quiera."

La guió hasta una habitación enorme. Aunque un poco deteriorada por el tiempo. Después de decirle el horario máximo de llegada por la noche, la dejó sola.

Sakura, empezó a deshacer sus maletas, ya que se quedaría allí durante tres semanas. Cuando acabó, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon. Había leído sobre ese lugar en el libro y tenía ganas de ver que tal era en realidad.

Cuando entró, se quedó al instante maravillada. Había un montón de gente comprando por todos lados. Pero ella tenía únicamente dinero muggle, así que decidió visitar primero el banco de Gringotts.

Se introdujo en el edificio y fue hacia uno de los duendes.

"Me gustaría sacar dinero."

"¿Tiene la llave?"- le preguntó éste mirándola fijamente.

"No, pero tengo esta carta. Es del profesor Dumbledore"- dijo entregándole un sobre.

Era una carta que venía a parte, en el sobre que había recibido el día anterior.

"Bien"-dijo el duende una vez acabó de leerla-. "Sígame."

Así lo hizo. Se metieron por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a una cámara. Cuando el duende la abrió, la chica se vio rodeada de montañas de oro. Sacó una bolsa que tenía guardada y la llenó.

Salió del banco, y se dispuso a comprar el material que venía en la lista.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Se encontraba en el callejón Diagon. Como nadie había podido ir a buscarle, había decidido ir él mismo con el Autobús noctámbulo. Había quedado con sus amigos en la heladería y se retrasaban.

"¡Harry!"

Un chico de casi dieciséis años se giró al oír que lo llamaban. Era de estatura media. Fuerte y de espaldas anchas. Tenía el pelo negro alborotado, y unos ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas redondas.

Se vio envuelto de pronto en los brazos de una chica de su misma edad. Ella tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, algo enmarañado. Sus ojos marrones, reflejaban ahora mismo alegría al poder abrazar de nuevo a su mejor amigo. Era un poco más baja que el chico, pero estaba muy bien formada, aunque por la ropa que llevaba no se le notaba.

"¡Hermione!"- dijo a su vez el chico abrazándola también.

Al cabo del rato se separaron y se sonrieron.

"Cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?"- le preguntó la chica.

"Pues… como siempre"- dijo con una mueca de desagrado-. "¿Y tú que tal?"

"Estuve en muchos sitios. Fui a Alemania, Italia y a…"

"Hermione, no corras tan… ¡Harry!"- dijo un chico pelirrojo.

"Hola Ron"- le contestó éste abrazándole a él también.

El chico casi no había cambiado. Seguía igual de pelirrojo y pecoso. Lo único que tal vez había cambiado, es que ahora parecía un poco más maduro (Ron, ¿Maduro? No se lo cree ni él XD)

"Mi madre nos está esperando en el caldero chorreante. Ha reservado habitación para todos."

Y así los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar. Pero por el camino, la chica chocó contra otra que llevaba un par de bolsas en la mano, cayendo las dos al suelo.

"Ay…"- dijo la de ojos marrones.

"Hemione, ¿Estás bien?"- le dijo Harry ayudando a que se levantara.

"_¿Ha dicho Hermione?"_- se preguntó la otra chica alzando la cabeza al instante.

"Si, si."- dijo la muchacha en cuestión.

"¿Hermy-chan, eres tú?"- preguntó todavía en el suelo, observándola detenidamente.

"Solo hay una persona que me llama así"- murmuró la chica y miró a la otra que tenía en esos momentos una gran sonrisa. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, largo y algo ondulado en las puntas. Los ojos verde esmeralda, era lo que mas resaltaba. Era un poquito más alta que Hermione, y tenía un cuerpo, para muchas chicas envidiable-. "¿Saku-chan?"

"¡¡Kya, Hermione!"- se levantó de golpe y la abrazó.

"**¡Sakura! Cuanto tiempo sin verte"-** gritó la chica en japonés devolviéndole el abrazo.

Los otros dos chicos se quedaron de piedra. ¿Desde cuando Hermione sabía hablar en japonés?

"**Y que lo digas, nenita. ¡Desde hace 5 años! **Pero oye… ¿no me piensas presentar a tus amigos?"- le preguntó la ojiverde en inglés.

"Si, pero… ¿desde cuando se te da tan bien el inglés?"

"Hace algunos años. Bueno, me presento. Me llamo Sangmi Kim."

Hermione se quedó un poco sorprendida.

"**¿Cómo que te llamas Sangmi?"**- le preguntó en japonés.

"**Más tarde te lo explico, hasta entonces te suplico que me llames así."**

"Mi nombre es Ron Weasley."

"Pero puedes llamarle Ronnie"- se burló la chica inglesa.

"Muy graciosa"- le dijo con ironía. La otra le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

"Chicos, no empiecen. Yo soy Harry Potter"- le dijo esperando que empezara con sus preguntas, o que los ojos se le fueran hacia la cicatriz de la frente. Pero la chica no pareció inmutarse.

"Mucho gusto"- dijo dándoles la mano a cada uno.

"Herms… ¿me puedes decir desde cuando tú sabes japonés?"- le preguntó el chico, algo sorprendido por la reacción de Kim.

"Pues, cuando tenía cinco años fui de vacaciones a Japón con mis padres, y allí nos conocimos. Yo le enseñé un poquito de inglés, y ella me enseñó japonés."

"Vaya…"

"¿Estáis alojados aquí cerca?"- pregunto la ojiverde.

"Sí, en el Caldero Chorreante."

"Hoe, yo también estoy allí."

"Que bien. Pero, escucha una cosa, ¿desde cuando eres bruja?"- le preguntó Granger.

"¿Eh? Pues… jeje, recibí la carta de Hogwarts hace dos días. Iré al mismo curso que vosotros."

"Pero, si tú tienes diecisiete años, ¿no deberías ir a séptimo?"

"Eto… es que… me retrasaron un curso, porque no tengo muchos conocimientos hacia este tipo de magia… **tú ya me entiendes…"**

"Aps… ¿Has venido tú sola, o te acompañan tu padre y tu hermano?"

La chica paró de caminar y se puso algo seria.

"He venido sola."

"Sangmi… ¿ha pasado algo?"- la chica le miró significativamente y Hermione entendió.

Siguieron caminando y entraron a la taberna. Una chica pelirroja se les acercó y saludó a uno de ellos.

"¡Hola Harry!"

"¡Ginny!"

Se dieron un abrazo y Hermione hizo las presentaciones.

"Ginny, ésta es Sangmi Kim, una amiga de la infancia. Sangmi, ella es Virginia Weasley, la hermana de Ron."

"Encantada."

"Llámame Ginny"- dijo sonriendo.

"¿De dónde eres?"- le preguntó Ron sentándose a la mesa y empezando a devorar su cena.

"De Corea. Pero he vivido en Japón desde pequeña. Aunque algunas veces, en verano, he ido allí de vacaciones."

"¡Que bien! ¿Podrías enseñarme a hablar japonés?"- le dijo la pelirroja.

"Claro, no hay problema."

"Genial."

En ese momento, la puerta del bar se abrió y dejó ver a un chico de cabellos castaños alborotados, con los ojos ámbar. Medía un metro ochenta y se le notaba que hacía ejercicio, pues los músculos se marcaban debajo de la camiseta sin mangas negra.

"¡Syaoran!"- gritó de repente Harry, llamando la atención del resto de gente.

"_Oh, no… él aquí, ¡no!"_- pensó la ojiverde con temor.

"Hola chicos"- saludó acercándose a ellos-. "¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Harry…?"

"Lo mismo de siempre"- sentenció con un suspiro-. "Aunque… esta vez, no me han llamado "chico"."

"¿Y eso?"

"Corrijo… no me han llamado"- finalizó provocando una carcajada colectiva.

Sakura observaba todo esto desde el punto más alejado de la mesa, intentando por todos los medios escabullirse a su habitación hasta el día de coger '_el maldito tren_'.

Justo cuando terminó el postre y se levantaba de la mesa dispuesta a salir corriendo, Hermione le cogió de la mano

"**¿A dónde te crees que vas?"**- le dijo en japonés y con una sonrisa traviesa, atrayendo la atención del castaño.

"**A mi habitación. He terminado de cenar"**- le contestó con una mirada significativa-.** "¿Me sueltas el brazo, Hermy-chan?"**

"**De eso nada, monada"**- le contestó mientras la arrastraba hacia el recién llegado, que las miraba con sorpresa-. **"Enfréntate a tus miedos"**- le susurró al oído con una sonrisa muy poco común en la inglesa.

"_**Nota mental: Si salgo de ésta, acordarse de torturar a Hermione, muy lentamente**_"- pensó con una vena en la frente, cuando tuvo delante al chico.

"Hola Hermione, cuanto tiempo"

"Sí, Syaoran. Un mes"- el chico puso una pose pensativa mientras sonreía.

"Pues no es tanto…"- y se giró hacia la ojiverde, que había empezado a sudar-. "Y, ¿tú eres…?"

"Se llama Sangmi Kim, es coreana"- la presentó-. "Él es Syaoran Li, viene de Hong Kong."

"No tengo el conocimiento de ningún clan que se llame Kim"- pensó en voz alta.

"Llevo viviendo en Japón desde que tenía un año"- contestó seriamente-. **_"Y tanto que no tienes conocimiento de ese clan, me lo he sacado de la manga…_"**

Hermione tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que le adornaba todo el rostro. Sus amigos la veían extrañados. ¿Desde cuando era así? La Hermione que ellos conocían nunca se hubiera reído de aquella manera.

"Por cierto Herms, ¿desde cuando sabes hablar japonés?"- le preguntó el chino.

"Desde los cinco años. Me fui de vacaciones a Japón con mis padres y conocí a Sangmi. Por cierto… tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente."

"Vamos a mi habitación"- le dijo llevándosela por el brazo, dejando atrás a los demás.

"_Dios, pensé que era Sakura… se parece algo a ella, pero resulta que es de Corea. Será mejor investigar…"_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"**¿Se puede saber por qué demonios has hecho eso?"**- le estaba reprochando Sakura a su amiga.

"**Venga, no te enfades. Si te he hecho un favor…"-** contestó sentándose en la cama.

"**¡Si, hombre! Sabes perfectamente que desde que él y yo nos peleamos hace un año y medio, ni siquiera le escribo. Te lo dije en mi última carta"**- le gritó furiosa-. "**Además, como él se entere de que soy Sakura Kinomoto estaré en un problema."**

"**Eso te quería preguntar yo a ti. ¿A que viene todo ese rollo de que te llamas Sangmi Kim?"**

La chica se sentó a su lado suspirando pesadamente. Tendría que explicarle a Hermione la verdad.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba pensando en Hermione y en la otra chica, Sangmi. Cuando ella estaba cerca, su amiga se comportaba de una manera extraña. Hacía bromas, hablaba mucho y sonreía. En verdad no parecía ella. Pero se alegraba. Esa faceta de Hermione no la conocía.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"… **y Dumbledore me ha aconsejado que me cambie de nombre. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero conocer a mi hermano"**- finalizó la chica su relato.

La inglesa estaba muda de asombro. Nunca habría imaginado que Sakura Kinomoto en verdad era adoptada. Si en las fotos que había visto de la señora Nadeshiko, veía a su amiga. Aunque bien podría ser una coincidencia.

"**Siento haberte hecho explicar eso. Debe de ser muy duro para ti, y ahora vengo yo y te digo que me lo sueltes todo así como así… de verdad, lo siento mucho Saku."**

"**No importa. En verdad necesitaba desahogarme"-** sonrió la ojiverde-.** "Y quiero darte las gracias por haberme escuchado hasta el final."**

"**Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras"-** se abrazaron y la 'coreana' se puso a llorar.

En verdad le había hecho tanta falta el poder hablar con alguien… hasta ahora había sentido una espina clavada, y estaba aguantando ese grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó contento. Ese día era su decimosexto cumpleaños, y podría celebrarlo con todos sus amigos. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con que todos ya estaban en la mesa. Al verlo gritaron a la vez.

"¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!"

El chico sonrió algo cohibido, ya que las pocas personas que había en el resto del local, se le quedaron mirando.

"Muchas gracias, chicos."

"¡Abre el mío primero!"- exclamó Ginny.

"De eso nada"- contestó su hermano quitándola de en medio.

Así, los dos hermanos empezaron a pelearse para ver quien era el primero. Pero no se dieron cuenta que mientras, otra chica se acercó al ojiverde, que lo miraba todo con una gota de sudor.

"Felicidades"- le dijo Hermione dándole un paquete.

El chico lo desenvolvió y se encontró con un libro titulado '_Hechizos oscuros de las artes oscuras_' dónde venían un montón de maleficios, y alguna que otra poción.

"Muchas gracias, Herms"- dijo abrazándola.

Cunado los dos Weasley se dieron cuenta miraron a la chica de mala manera.

"**¿A que viene tanto alboroto de buena mañana?"**- preguntó Sangmi apareciendo por las escaleras.

"**Buenos días"-** dijo su amiga.

"**Buenos días."**

"**Respondiendo a tu pregunta, es el cumpleaños de Harry."**

"**Mmmh"**- dijo la chica pensativa-. **"Ahora vengo."**

Y desapareció rumbo al callejón. Volvió al cabo de una hora con una bolsa en la mano.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?"- le preguntó Ginny.

"Fui a hacer unas compras"- contestó simplemente-. "Toma Harry, feliz cumpleaños"- le dijo sacando un paquete de la bolsa.

"No tenías que molestarte"- dijo el chico cogiendo el presente.

"No es molestia"- contestó sonriente-. "Ábrelo, anda."

Así lo hizo. Lo desenvolvió y se encontró con un reloj de pulsera.

"A parte de indicarte la hora, te puede servir para buscar objetos o personas. Además, si estás en peligro vibra. Ya se que no es gran cosa, pero es lo mejor que he podido encontrar."

"Muchas gracias"- le dijo dándole un abrazo a ella también.

La chica sonrió, pero al instante, tuvo una visión. Era él con once años. También estaban Ron y Hermione. Los veía superando alguna especie de pruebas. Luego a él mismo en una cámara clavándole una espada a una serpiente gigante. Otra vez veía a Harry al lado de un lago, con un hombre tirado en el suelo a su lado, y un montón de figuras encapuchadas rodeándole. Después, en un cementerio rodeado de otro tipo de encapuchados con máscaras y un hombre delante suyo. Y finalmente, la imagen del mismo hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo del lago, cayendo a través de un arco con un velo.

"¿Qué te pasa?"- le dijo el mismo muchacho sosteniéndola para que no se cayera al suelo.

"¡Sangmi!"- exclamó Hermione yendo hacia ella-. **"¿Qué has visto?"**

"**Eran imágenes de él. De su pasado en el colegio. **No es nada grave, solamente que no estoy acostumbrada a viajes tan largos y me he mareado. No os preocupéis"**-** dijo sonriente.

"¿Estás segura?"- le preguntó Harry.

"Claro, tranquilo. Siento haberos asustado."

Las dos amigas se miraron y la ojiverde le dijo mentalmente.

"**Hablaremos de eso más tarde."**

"**Como quieras…"**

En un rincón alejado del lugar, Syaoran meditaba lo que las chicas acababan de decir.

"_¿Qué ha tenido una visión? ¿Qué tipo de visión? ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Deberé decirle a madre que se de prisa en la investigación. Esto no me hace mucha gracia"_.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Las tres semanas que faltaban para que empezara el curso, las pasaron entre bromas, dar alguna vuelta por el callejón, y los chicos explicándole a Sakura de que iba el Quidditch, que, para desgracia de Hermione, le gustó el juego y se compró una Saeta de Fuego _Deluxe_. La ojiverde les había caído muy bien a todos, y hablaban como si se conocieran de años. En cambio ella rehusaba hablar con Syaoran.

El día 1 de Septiembre les llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por la mañana todos estaban desayunando con caras de sueño. Entonces bajó Kim muy contenta.

"¡Buenos días!"

"Buenos días, Sangmi"- contestaron algo cansados.

"Se te ve contenta"- comentó la pequeña de los pelirrojos.

"Es que lo estoy, Gi-chan"- sonrió. Gi-chan era el apodo cariñoso que le había puesto. Todos tenían uno.

"¿Y eso?"- preguntó Ron curioso.

"Tengo ganas de ver el colegio"- contestó simplemente-. "Lleváis un mes explicándome como es y ya estoy impaciente por verlo yo misma."

La puerta de la taberna se abrió, e ingresaron en ello el grupo de aurores; Remus, Kingsley, Tonks y los señores Weasley. Los dos últimos ya conocían a la ojiverde, ya que habían ido más a menudo a ver a sus hijos.

"Buenos días, Sangmi"- le dijo la madre de los pelirrojos.

"Buenos días, señora Weasley."

"Ven. Te presento al grupo de aurores que vendrán con nosotros al ministerio. Son: Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebott y Nymphadora Tonks."

"Encantada. Me llamo Sangmi Kim. Soy coreana, pero he vivido en Japón desde que era niña."

"Mucho gusto"- contestaron.

"Bueno. Será mejor irse si no queréis perder el tren."

Cogieron diferentes Taxis y fueron a la estación. Cuando Hermione, Ginny y Ron pasaron la barrera, Sakura quedó impresionada, y poco después pasaron ella y Harry. El expreso de Hogwarts esperaba sacando humo. Los estudiantes iban y venían por todo el andén. Los chicos entraron a dejar sus cosas en un vagón y salieron a despedirse de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. El licántropo estaba mirando desde hacía un rato a Kinomoto.

"Esto… Sangmi… ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?"- le pidió.

"Eh… claro"- dijo ésta y los dos se alejaron.

Los chicos vieron como el hombre le decía algo y la castaña se sorprendía, pero después se puso seria para luego asentir. Lupin le revelaba algo, y la chica abría los ojos de la impresión, mientras que el otro seguía hablando y le daba un abrazo. La ojiverde le correspondió mientras volvía a sentir y dos pequeñas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Los demás sentían intriga. ¿De que podrían estar hablando para que la alegre Sangmi se pusiera a llorar?

"Chicos, no es bueno espiar las conversaciones de los demás"- les reprochó Molly poniendo una mano en el hombro de Syaoran y Harry.

Todos se despidieron de ella y entraron al tren. Llegó la japonesa, se despidió de los demás y se introdujo con ellos.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Qué te dijo, Remus?"- le interrogaba Arthur Weasley.

"No cabe duda. Es ella"- contestó observando como el tren desaparecía.

Los demás no dijeron nada. Debía ser algo duro para él, pero sobretodo para ella. A partir de ahora, tendría que aguantar todo esto sola.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"**¿Qué pasa, Saku-chan?"**- le preguntó Hermione.

"**¿Está Syaoran por aquí?"**- interrogó la aludida en un susurro, mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas.

"**Ha ido a buscar un compartimento libre."**

"**Bien."**

Harry y Ron se miraron. No entendían de lo que hablaban las chicas, pero intuyeron que era algo delicado ya que cuando Sangmi le explicó lo que fuera que le decía, Hermione quedó muda y también la abrazó.

"¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó la voz de Syaoran apareciendo detrás de los chicos.

"Ni idea"- contestaron al unísono.

"**¿Te pasa algo?"**- dijo dirigiéndose a Kim, apoyando una mano en su brazo.

"**No es nada"-** contestó apartándose con brusquedad, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara.

Por un momento no dijo nada, pero después cambió su mirada pensando: _"Si no me quiere decir nada allá ella"_.

"Bueno. He encontrado un compartimiento libre al final del todo."

Todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar y guardaron los baúles en las rejillas portaequipajes.

"Voy a dar una vuelta"- anunció la ojiverde.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió de allí empezando a caminar por el pasillo. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz le dijo arrastrando las palabras…

"Sal del medio."

La chica alzó la vista encontrándose de frente con un joven de 15 o 16 años con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Si que tarda Sangmi"- comentó Harry.

"Había ido a dar una vuelta. Y es la primera vez que sube al tren. Seguro que se ha entretenido en cualquier lado."

"Hablando de ella…"- empezó Ron-. "¿Qué fue lo que le pasó antes? No es normal que llore, además eso fue después de hablar con Lupin."

Hermione puso mala cara y le dirigió una mirada asesina al pelirrojo.

"No es asunto tuyo"- concluyó tajante.

"Pero a ti te lo ha dicho, ¿No? Y yo no sé japonés…"

"Pues si lo habló en ese idioma, será por algo. Cuando ella quiera, ya te lo explicará, no soy quien para decir nada."

Lo siguiente fue la típica pelea de ellos dos en la que Syaoran y Harry los miraban con cara entre asustada y resignada (una buena combinación…). Éste último se puso entremedias antes de que empezaran a sacarse los ojos e intentó separarlos, sin muchos resultados.

"Chicos, chicos, calmaos un poco"- se dirigió al pelirrojo diciéndole-. "Ron, ella tiene razón. No tiene derecho a contarte nada. Hermione, sé que tú tienes razón, pero tampoco es motivo para que se acaben peleando…"

Los aludidos se acomodaron mejor en los asientos y miraron cada quien a un lado, cruzándose de brazos.

"Esto… Syaoran, ¿qué tal si vas a buscarla y así calmamos el ambiente?"

El chino se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba del asiento. Tampoco tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jajajajaja, ¿en serio? ¡No me lo puedo creer!"

"No te rías que no es gracioso"- le contestó el rubio, sonrosado.

"Pero es que es muy bueno… ¿Hermione hizo eso en verdad?"

"Sí… y no solo eso. Por culpa de su amigo 'Potty' un 'profesor' me convirtió en hurón. Llevo arrastrando ese mote por su parte desde entonces."

Sakura y Malfoy estaban sentados en un compartimiento en los primeros vagones del tren. Draco, al darse cuenta de que la joven no era quien él creía (léase Hemione), se disculpó (raro pero cierto) y empezaron a entablar una conversación centrada básicamente en la amistad y enemistad de cada uno de ellos con la prefecta. Se hicieron 'amigos' al instante comparando anécdotas vividas con la Gryffindor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un joven de pelo negro y mirada mística azulada que los observaba misteriosamente. Una insignia brillaba en su túnica.

"Por fin te encuentro Draco"- le habló al rubio-. "Y veo que muy bien acompañado, por cierto."

"No fastidies"- le espetó-. "Me la he encontrado en el pasillo y la he confundido con una Gryffindor marisabidilla"- añadió arrancando una risita de la chica.

"Supongo que te refieres a Granger."

"Bueno… eso no viene al caso. Sangmi es mi 'amiga', aunque la acabe de conocer…"

"¿Sangmi?"- preguntó mirando a la ojiverde con una sonrisa pícara-. "Tanto tiempo…"

"¿Os conocíais?"

"Algo así"- contestó la aludida devolviéndole la mirada-. **"¿Qué tal, Eriol-kun?"**

"**Tirando… por cierto, ¿no habrás visto un lobito por aquí?"**

"**Si te refieres a Li… está en el último vagón"**- le dijo de mala gana.

"**Más bien… no"**- una voz detrás del moreno-. **"Precisamente venía a buscarte."**

"**¡Li! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?"**

"**Lo suficiente para saber que vosotros dos os conocéis."**

"**¿Tú también conoces a Eriol-kun?"-** preguntó inocentemente Sangmi (y el premio a la mejor actriz de reparto es para… Sakura Kinomoto XD).

"**Por desgracia"-** contestó con desagrado.

"Vaya, vaya. El amiguito de cara rajada Potter."

"Cállate, Malfoy"- dijo a desgana.

"¿Y qué si no lo hago?"- le retó.

"Draco…"- reprochó Sangmi. El rubio se calló y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, haciendo que el ambarino se quedase de piedra-. **"Bueno, vale ya. ¿Qué quieres?"**

"**Harry te busca."**

"**¿Y vienes tú?"- **ironizó incrédula.

­­**­"No tenía nada mejor que hacer…"**- se encogió de hombros-. **"Era eso o ver como Herms y Ron se sacan los ojos."**

"**¿Siempre se pelean?"**

"**A veces…"**

"**Vamos"**- dijo levantándose.

"**Te presto aquí a mi amiga"**- bromeó Eriol pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica-. **"Pero quiero que me la devuelvas entera, ¿eh?"**

"**Si, si, vale. Andando"**- contestó apartando el brazo del moreno y cogiendo de la muñeca a la única chica que había por allí.

"**Eh, eh… menos lobos, caperucita"**- comentó sarcástico ganándose una mirada fulminante del castaño.

Empezaron a alejarse y a medio pasillo, Sakura se giró dirigiéndole una mirada y sonrisa cómplice a la reencarnación de Clow, obteniendo un guiño como respuesta.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos vagones más atrás…

"**Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño"**- forcejeaba Sakura-. **"¡He dicho que me sueltes!"**- apartó el brazo bruscamente.

"**¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa conmigo?"**- explotó el castaño.

"**Nada"**- musitó girando la cabeza para no tener que verlo a los ojos.

"**No es verdad. No te conozco de nada y todo el día que me evitas. ¿Qué te he hecho?"**

El silencio se apoderó del lugar la chica seguía con la cara apartada y él le miraba molesto. Iba a abrir la boca cuando…

"Chicos, chicos, estáis obstruyendo el pasillo"- dijo una voz a su espalda. Se giraron y vieron a una muchacha con el pelo largo, rubio y con los ojos azules. La insignia de prefecto brillaba limpiamente en su pecho-. "Si queréis hablar, entrad en un compartimiento."

"Oh, no fastidies Lovegood"- resopló Syaoran.

"Tu siempre tan simpático, Li-kun. Pero será mejor que vuelvas a tu vagón, estamos a punto de llegar"- informó alegremente dándose la vuelta, sin siquiera molestarse en observar a la otra chica que la miraba estupefacta, yendo a llamar la atención de otros chicos.

"Vamos"- sentenció el castaño.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hombre, Sangmi. Si estás aquí"- dijo Ron al verlos entrar.

"Sí, y será mejor que nos pongamos ya la túnica"- dijo Hermione empezando a rebuscar en su baúl.

"Que raro que no haya venido Luna a visitarnos"- comentó Harry de pronto.

"Es que es prefecta"- le informó Syaoran

"¿Qué?"- se asombró Weasley.

"Pues eso."

"Lo que si que es raro es que no haya venido Malfoy con sus burlas anuales."

Sakura se mordió el labio, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, y el castaño sonrió.

"Es que nuestro 'querido amigo' estaba demasiado ocupado hablando."

"¿Con quien?"- preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

"Date la vuelta y lo sabrás."

Y sí lo hizo encontrándose con unos ojos verdes, la dueña de los cuales reía nerviosamente.

"¿Qué hacías tú hablando con Malfoy?"- dijo Granger alejándose del susto.

"Ajajaja… Una larga historia. ¿Nos cambiamos?"- comentó empujándola para ir a otro compartimiento.

Los otros dos chicos se quedaron mirando por el lugar donde desaparecieron con los ojos como platos. ¿Draco Malfoy hablando con alguien que no sea Slytherin? Suena macabro…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"**¿Me lo dirás?"**- interrogaba Hermione mientras se cambiaban.

"**Eto… pues…"- **decía algo nerviosa. Ante la mirada de la prefecta se rindió-.** "Jo, vale. Me lo encontré en el pasillo del segundo vagón y me había confundido contigo. Se disculpó por haberme hablado mal y a raíz de ahí le pregunté si erais amigos, y me explicó cosas que habéis hecho... y entonces vino Syaoran y nos encontró hablando. Fin de la historia ¿contenta?"**- contestó de carrerilla.

"**No me puedo creer que Malfoy haya tratado bien a alguien… ¿Y dices que estaba él solo?"**

"**Al principio si, pero después llegó Eriol."**

"**Él si que es caballeroso, para ser un Sly… Trata bien a todas las chicas y no se mete con nosotros nunca, deja que el hurón haga lo que quiera. Solo nos defiende si sabe que tenemos razón."**

"**Así es él…"**

En ese momento, el tren paró haciendo que su conversación acabara.

"**Será mejor ir a buscar a los chicos…"**

Y salieron del compartimiento.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Dónde deben estar?"- preguntaba Ron.

"¡Hey! Aquí, chicos."

Se giraron y vieron a las chicas acercándose rápidamente.

"¿Qué hacíais tanto rato?"- interrogó el pelirrojo.

"Hablar y hemos visto a Hagrid"- contestó Hermione.

Subieron los cinco a un carruaje y Sakura miraba con asombro donde deberían estar los caballos.

"Son animales que cuida Hagrid"- empezó a explicarle la Gryffindor-. "Se llaman thestral y sólo los pueden ver quienes…"

"Escalofriantes"- la cortó la chica haciendo que todos la miraran…- "Perdona, Herms ¿decías algo?"- comentó inocentemente girándose hacia ella.

"¿Puedes verlos?"- preguntó Harry asombrado.

"Pues sí… vi morir a mi madre cuando tenía tres años, aunque ya casi no me acuerdo"- dijo sonriendo.

"Perdona…"

"No es nada… ¿Quién más puede verlos?"- preguntó.

"Yo"- dijo el mismo chico que le había preguntado a ella.

"¿Nadie más?"- los otros negaron-. "Tenéis suerte, pues."

En ese momento llegaron al castillo. Una pequeña lluvia había empezado desde hacía un rato y tuvieron que correr para no mojarse. Justo cuando iban a entrar al gran comedor, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Sangmi.

"Señorita Kim, el profesor Dumbledore desea hablar con usted."

Los demás la miraron con asombro.

"Os veo luego"- les dijo sonriendo.

Y se alejaron metiéndose por pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la gárgola de piedra.

"-'_Dol Guldur_'"- dijo la contraseña la profesora de transformaciones y se giró hacia la chica-. "Te espera arriba. Tengo que irme."

Sakura subió por la escalera de caracol y abrió la puerta del despacho del director encontrándose con un hombre mayor de barba plateada y gafas de media luna que la miraba desde el escritorio.

"Siéntese"- dijo ofreciéndole la silla de enfrente suyo. La ojiverde así lo hizo-. "Bien. Señorita Kinomoto, espero que no le importe si soy rápido, hay que hacer la selección."

"Como quiera."

"Hay una cosa que su padre no le dijo. Y es que su hermano está aquí, en Hogwarts y yo sé exactamente quien es…"

La castaña se puso seria en el acto. Por fin iba a saber quien era el que llevaba su misma sangre. Y estaba ahí. Se encontraba muy cerca de ella, y tal vez, hasta lo conocía ya…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Espero que no tarden mucho con la selección, me muero de hambre"- decía Ron.

"Tú siempre te mueres de hambre"- le espetó Hermione mordazmente-. "Pero, espero que Sangmi llegue pronto. Estoy ansiosa por saber a que casa irá…"

"Es verdad. ¿Os imagináis que le toca en Slytherin?"- preguntó Ginny acercándose a ellos.

Todos pusieron caras de desagrado. No podían imaginarse a alguien tan amable como ella en una casa tan horrible…

"Al menos no habría que preocuparse de que Malfoy se meta con ella…"- comentó Syaoran mientras el ultimo niño de primero iba a parar Hufflepuff.

"¿Qué quieres decir con…?"- iba a preguntar la pelirroja, pero se calló al ver que entraba Dumbledore por la puerta seguido de Sakura que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Siento no haber estado presente para la selección pero tenía un asunto pendiente"- dijo dirigiéndose a su sitio en la mesa de los profesores mientras que la chica se quedaba en frente del sombrero-. "Su nombre es Sangmi Kim, y viene de Corea. Cursará sexto año. Profesora Mcgonagall, si es tan amable de colocarle el sombrero."

La ojiverde se sentó en el taburete mientras la jefa de la casa Gryffindor le ponía el sombrero seleccionador. Éste pareció asombrarse un poco. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, y veían como la chica iba murmurando cosas mientras que reía pícaramente. Calló por un momento y se puso algo seria, mientras que la gente se sorprendía por el cambio tan repentino. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía con la cabeza, pero después sonreía aún más a la vez que el sombrero la seleccionaba para estar en…

"¡¡Gryffindor!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Syaoran y Ginny aplaudieron fuertemente mientras la chica se iba a sentar con ellos.

"¡Bienvenida!"- le saludaron todos con una sonrisa.

"Gracias"- correspondió contenta.

"Y ahora…"- empezó a decir Dumbledore atrayendo la mirada de todos. Dio un par de palmadas y la comida apareció en las mesas-. "Buen provecho."

Sakura quedó maravillada ante la variedad de platos, y, hambrienta, comenzó a servirse.

"¿Oué az abado on ubeor?"- interrogó Ron con la boca llena.

"Ehhh… Traduce"- le pidió a Harry, situado a su izquierda.

"Te pregunta que qué has hablado con Dumbledore"- le contestó riéndose.

"Oh…"- comprendió. Pensó un momento y dijo-. "Pues… me comentó sobre lo de haberme retrasado un año y un poco las normas del colegio. Como funciona el rollo ese de los prefectos, las contraseñas y las clases…"

"**¿Solo eso?"**- se extrañó Hermione sin darse cuenta del idioma utilizado.

"**Después hablamos…"**

Los demás se miraron extrañados. No entendían lo que había dicho ninguna de las dos, exceptuando Syaoran que quedó pensativo, pero la ojiverde había contestado seria. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablando de todo un poco.

"¿Se han fijado que no hay profesor de DCAO?"- dijo Ginny de pronto mirando la mesa de los profesores.

Todos los que la oyeron, giraron la cabeza en la misma dirección. Buscaron con la mirada y vieron una silla vacía.

"Que raro"- comentó Ron por lo bajo.

"¿Qué han querido decir con lo del profesor de DCAO?"- preguntó Kinomoto confundida.

"El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"- informó Hermione.

"Ah…"- comentó la chica empezando a beber un poco de zumo de calabaza.

En ese momento, la puerta de detrás de la mesa de los profesores se abrió y todo el mundo se giró para observar a un joven de pelo castaño oscuro. Era alto y apuesto. Los ojos los tenía del mismo color que su cabello y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Se acercó al director y hablaron de algo. Éste se levantó y les dijo a los alumnos…

"Les presento al nuevo profesor de Defensa…"

Sakura se giró al oír a Dumbledore hablar, viendo que no estaba solo. Sus ojos se agrandaron al máximo al reconocer a…

"…Touya Kinomoto"- finalizó.

Hubo varias reacciones. Syaoran abrió la boca a más no poder.

"**Ie, no puede ser… él aquí, no. Por favor ¡Noooooo! Encima de Defensa… Esto es una pesadilla"**- murmuró para si siendo escuchado por el resto del grupo, que no entendieron ni una sola palabra.

Exceptuando a Hermione, que se llevó una mano a la boca intentando controlar la risa, mientras miraba sorprendida a su nuevo profesor.

Quien si que no pudo contenerse era Eriol, que se desternillaba de risa en la mesa de Slytherin bajo la mirada interrogativa de Draco Malfoy y compañía.

Otras dos miradas se dirigieron a Touya, para luego mirar a Syaoran, que rezaba por su vida, a la mesa de Slytherin, viendo como uno de ellos se doblaba de la risa, volver la mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde la chica nueva de sexto se había puesto de pie, y volver a mirar al profesor recién anunciado.

La ojiverde, después de ver a su hermano, y que este la observaba, había escupido el líquido al suelo y se había levantado de pronto empezando a balbucear cosas ininteligibles haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella nuevamente.

"…**cómo es posible… no sabía nada… ni una llamada… ni siquiera a mí… se va a acordar de esta…"**- estas y otras palabras que no lograron entenderse salieron de la boca de una 'bastante' furiosa, Sakura Kinomoto… o Sangmi Kim.

"**Esto… Sangmi…"**- Hermione llamó la atención a su amiga, quien había empezado a caminar hacia la mesa donde el profesorado miraba la escena con asombro. La castaña se giró con brusquedad y miró inquisitivamente a la prefecta. Ésta se acercó a ella y le habló en un susurro, evitando, así, que Syaoran oyese nada de su conversación (aunque creo que en ese momento no estaba muy pendiente de eso… XD)-.** "No se si te has dado cuenta, pero estás hablando en voz alta… se que Syaoran no está muy pendiente de ti, ahora, pero será mejor que vigiles, puede oírte e identificarte."**

"**Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta"**- le contestó antes de proseguir su rumbo hacia su 'queridísimo' hermano mayor.

Se paro enfrente suyo, y lo apartó un poco del resto de adultos. Le sonrió muy falsamente, dando miedo a más de uno en la sala.

"**Touya… me podrías decir, si eres tan amable… ¿qué demonios estas haciendo tú aquí?"**- preguntó entre dientes sin dejar su 'sonrisa' de lado.

"**Pues…"**- contestó del mismo modo, pero al contrario que su hermana, no sonreía para nada. Más bien parecía… ¿temeroso?-. **"Uno de mis tantos trabajos…"**

"**¿Y tenía que ser aquí, precisamente?"**- interrogó con un tono de voz amenazante.

"**Eh…"**- pasó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

"**¡¿Y porqué no me lo habías dicho antes!"**- explotó sobresaltando a todo el mundo.

"**Eh… Tranquila…"-** susurró nervioso.

"**¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice? Ni una llamada en todo el verano, si no fuera porque yo lo hice… ¡Y solo para 5 míseros minutos!"**- exclamó con ira.

"**Pero eso fue…"**- se intentó explicar, siendo interrumpido.

"**¡¡Déjame acabar! ¡¡Ni una sola carta! ¡¡Ni llamadas! ¡¡Ni nada! ¿¡¡Cómo crees que me siento?"**

"**Esto… Sakura"**- le murmuró-. "**Estas montando una escena."**

Lo siguiente que vio fue la mano de la ojiverde estampada contra su mejilla, provocándole un gran dolor.

"**¡Me importa una maldita mierda estar haciendo nada!"-** se alejó de la mesa principal añadiendo-. **"¡Te juro, Touya Kinomoto, que esta me la pagarás!"**

Toda la sala estaba sumida en silencio. Lo único que lo rompía era…

Las grandes carcajadas que salían de las bocas del Slytherin, y esta vez también de la prefecta de Gryffindor, que no pudo aguantar por más tiempo la risa.

Sakura se paró en el pasillo que separaba las mesas de los leones y las serpientes y miró con reproche a su amiga.

"**Hermione Jane Granger, o paras de reírte o juro sobre la tumba de mi madre que sufrirás mi tortura lentamente…"**- le amenazó haciendo que la aludida callara al instante-. **"Y lo mismo va para ti Eriol…"**

El moreno, desde su mesa, al oír las palabras de Sakura, empezó a reírse más si cabe, haciendo que se creara una gran vena colérica en la frente de la Gryffindor.

Hizo caso omiso a su amigo y siguió para adelante, pero justo al pasar por delante de él, y sin tan siquiera parar en su recorrido afuera del Gran Comedor, una fuerte colleja se estampó en la cabeza de la reencarnación de Clow, parando su risa casi instantáneamente.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el salón mientras que la chica salía de allí. Fue cerrarse la puerta que todo Slytherin (exceptuando a uno de ellos), acompañados, extrañamente, por dos Gryffindor, Syaoran y Hermione, explotaron en risas sonrojando de vergüenza a Eriol, por primera vez en sus dos vidas.

El director de la escuela salió de su asombro y habló.

"Eh… prefectos, dirijan a sus compañeros a sus salas comunes. Que tengan buenas noches"- y se giró a hablar con el nuevo profesor, que se sobaba la mejilla con una mueca de dolor-.

"Veo que a su hermana no le ha gustado mucho que viniera sin avisar"- le susurró habiendo entendido todo lo dicho por la castaña.

"Para nada"- contestó en el mismo tono.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos?"- preguntó Harry a Syaoran y Hermione que se limpiaban las lagrimas.

"¡¡De Eriol!"- contestaron a la vez estallando de nuevo en carcajadas.

"Yo no le veo la gracia"- dijo éste acercándose a ellos.

"Vamos, Hiragizawa, tienes que admitir que sí fue gracioso"- le dijo Syaoran cuando ya los dos se calmaron.

"Seguro que si te pasase a ti, no dirías lo mismo."

"Pues no, por eso aprovecharé ahora."

"Bueno"- dijo la prefecta de Gryffindor-. "Será mejor que nos llevemos a los alumnos de primero a la Sala Común. Ron, vamos"- añadió llevándose al pelirrojo.

Los demás prefectos se levantaron y empezaron a llevarse a los alumnos de primer año. El resto, se fueron yendo poco a poco.

Cuando los dos prefectos de Gryffindor llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda, ésta les miró inquisitivamente.

"-'_Tulkas'"_- dijo la contraseña Ron.

"Ésa es la contraseña para entrar a la torre de Gryffindor"- les comunicó Hermione a los nuevos alumnos-. "Tenéis que recordarla bien, y sobretodo no se lo podéis decir a los miembros de otras casas"- añadió mientras entraban en la sala.

"Ésas son las escaleras a las habitaciones de las chicas, y aquellas la de los chicos"- señaló el guardián del equipo de Quidditch-. "Vuestras cosas están ya en las habitaciones."

Los demás alumnos llegaron, y se fueron yendo cada quién a sus habitaciones.

"¿Habéis visto a Sangmi?"- preguntó Hermione a Harry, Syaoran y Ginny cuando aparecieron por el retrato.

"No…"

"¿Dónde debe de estar?"- se preguntó a si misma.

"Aquí"- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se giraron y vieron a la chica en cuestión bajando de las escaleras de las chicas.

"¡Sangmi! ¿Dónde estabas?"- le preguntó su amiga.

"En mi habitación"- contestó simplemente.

"¿Cómo has entrado? Nosotros no te hemos dicho la contraseña"- dijo Ron indignado.

"Ah, me la dijo Dumbledore después de la cena"- le aclaró con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Hermione miró la hora.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Ya es tarde y mañana empiezan las clases"- dijo levantándose.

"Hasta mañana"- se despidieron las chicas.

"Adiós."

Cuando Sakura y Hermione entraron en su habitación, Parvati y Lavender ya estaban dormidas.

"Será mejor que hablemos mañana. No querrías despertarlas"- le aseguró la prefecta.

"Vale. Buenas noches"- le contestó ella.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó temprano. Intentando no hacer ruido se fue a la ducha. Cuando salió, ya cambiada, se encontró a Hermione que entraba por la puerta.

"Ah… ¿Ya te has despertado?"- le preguntó.

"Sí. Y tú, ¿hace mucho que te levantaste?"

"Hará una media hora, más o menos. Vamos a la Sala Común. Ahora está vacía y podremos hablar tranquilamente."

Bajaron y se sentaron delante de la chimenea, que estaba apagada.

"**Bien. ¿Qué es lo que hablaron en el despacho de Dumbledore?"**- le preguntó siendo directa.

"**Él… está aquí"**- respondió mirando al suelo.

"**¿Quién?"**- no recibió respuesta, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta a quién podría estar refiriéndose su amiga-. **"¿Quieres decir…?"**

"**Que mi hermano está en Hogwarts."**

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Granger se atrevió a preguntar.

"**¿Te ha dicho quién era?"**

"**No"**- era mentira. En verdad le hubiera querido decir a su amiga, pero no lo creía conveniente por el momento. Quería esperar a conocerlo mejor.

"**¿Y que vas a hacer?"**

"**Pienso averiguarlo cueste lo que cueste. He venido aquí principalmente por él y me gustaría conocerlo"**- le contestó.

Hermione iba a hablar nuevamente, pero unas voces que provenían de la escalera de los chicos hicieron que se quedara callada.

"Jajaja. ¿Y te acuerdas cuando…? Vaya, buenos días chicas"- decía Ron.

"Buenos días"- le contestó la prefecta, pero la otra no dijo nada. Estaba seria, sumida en sus pensamientos mirando al vacío.

"¿Qué le pasa?"- preguntó Syaoran.

"Pues…"- contestó la otra poniéndose nerviosa.

Harry se acercó a la castaña y se paró enfrente suyo, aunque la chica ni se inmutó.

"Sangmi"- la llamó ligeramente.

"¿Qué?"- dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse un par de ojos verdes que la miraban preocupados-. "Buenos días, Harry"- saludó con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Eh… si"- mintió.

"¿Segura?"- volvió a preguntar.

"Sí, si, no es nada. De vedad, Harry. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien"- contestó.

"Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras, ¿vale?"- le sonrió.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco. Acababa de conocerla apenas un mes atrás, y ya le brindaba apoyo sin preguntarle nada más. No pudo evitar el abrazarle.

"Muchas gracias"- susurró.

"No es nada"- correspondió al abrazo. Pocos segundos después, noto el hombro de la túnica un poco húmedo.

Los demás no sabían que hacer. Syaoran, se sentía algo incómodo. Ron estaba algo impresionado por la acción de su amigo, mientras que Hermione se encontraba pensativa al ver esa escena.

"Bueno, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar"- dijo Sangmi separándose del moreno y limpiándose las lágrimas al oír como la gente empezaba a bajar a la Sala Común.

"Estoy contigo"- añadió rápidamente el pelirrojo arrancando risas de todos.

Antes de entrar al gran comedor, vieron a Ginny hablando en la puerta con una chica rubia.

"Hola Luna"- saludaron todos al reconocerla.

"Hola chicos"- correspondió al saludo.

"Me llegó tu regalo. Muchas gracias"- dijo Harry luego de que hubieron saludado a la menor de los Weasley.

"No fue nada"- contestó simplemente. La chica le había enviado un libro con raros ejemplares de criaturas mágicas.

"¡Uy! Me olvidaba"- dijo Ginny al ver a Sangmi que observaba a la chica de Ravenclaw con el ceño fruncido-. "Os presento. Se llama Luna Lovegood. Ella es Sangmi Kim."

La chica le miró y se sorprendió un poco al principio. Pero después sonrió y le tendió la mano.

"Encantada."

Kinomoto frunció aun más el entrecejo y le cogió de la muñeca.

"Ven conmigo un momento"- le ordenó. Y se la llevó a los terrenos del colegio dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca y clara sorpresa en sus semblantes.

Cuando salieron, la soltó y se giró hacia ella.

"**¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?"**- le preguntó.

"**Eso debería decirlo yo, Sakura"**- contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

"**¿Pero qué te has hecho en el pelo?"**- la ignoró por completo-. **"¿Desde cuando tú eres rubia?"**

"**Desde que estoy en Hogwarts. Es solo una ilusión"**- acto seguido, se concentró un poco y su pelo cambió de color a negro-. **"¿Lo ves?"**

"**Esa no es la cuestión, Tomoyo. ¿Desde cuando…?"**- pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de una chica.

"**¡Tommy!"**- gritó corriendo hacia ellas. Era un poco más baja que las dos. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un rubí intenso-. **"¡Ah! Estás con Sakura."**

"**¡¿Meiling!"**- gritó la aludida perpleja.

"**La misma!"-** sonrió abrazándola.

"**¿Qué… qué haces aquí?"**- le preguntó sin salir del asombro.

"**¿Qué acaso mi primito no te ha contado? ¡Por cierto! ¿Dónde está? Raro… no está revoloteando a tu alrededor…"**

A la mención de Syaoran, Kinomoto frunció el ceño con desagrado y enojo.

"**Vaya, metí la pata"- **murmuró apenada-.** "Estoy aquí para vigilarlo a él, principalmente"**- añadió rápidamente cambiando de tema-.** "Pero, a parte de eso, yo también tengo poderes mágicos, aunque no lo creas."**

"**No lo sabía…"**

"**Los descubrimos hace un año y, aprovechando eso, me enviaron a Hogwarts"**- explicó con una sonrisa.

­"**¿Y que clase de poderes son los que tienes?"**

"**Pues… un poco de los elementos, principalmente el fuego, y telequinesia."**

"**Yo sabía que Tomoyo tenía poderes psíquicos, pero no sabía qué tú también tuvieras."**

"**Pues sí."**

"**¡Mejor, ahora podremos volver a estar juntas!"**- exclamó la ojiverde con entusiasmo.

"**¡Ya pueden irse preparando en este colegio! ¡Han llegado las _'Savage Girls'_!"**_- _dijo Daidouji con entusiasmo.

"**¿'_Savage Girls'_?"**- preguntaron Sakura y Meiling a unísono.

"**Las 'chicas salvajes'"**- contestó simplemente.

"**Buen nombre"**- fue lo único que atinó a decir Li.

Y entre risas y algún que otro comentario, las tres se encaminaron al gran comedor. Cuando entraron, atrajeron la mirada de todos. La chica nueva ya se había hecho amiga de Li y Lovegood. Y eso que eran las que menos hablaban con la gente, exceptuando, tal vez, a Luna que el año anterior había comenzado a ir con el grupo de Harry Potter.

Un chico en la mesa de Gryffindor se las quedó viendo, mientras se sentaban juntas con Hermione y empezaban a hablar.

"_**Tomoyo ha tardado poco en encontrar reemplazante a Sakura"**-_pensó mirando a la 'rubia'-. **"_Se avecina una buena…"_**

_**Clase 01: Fin**_

Notas de la autora: ¡Buaaaa! ¡Ya estoy aquí con otro fic nuevo! Mi primer crossover, ¡ya tocaba!

Espero que os guste a todos. La idea me vino un día viendo Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, me empecé a reír de golpe (mi madre me tomó por loca) me pareció buena la idea y lo convertí en fic.

Ya se que tengo dos fics empezados y abandonados, pero el de '_Las Cards Comodín' _lo pienso reeditar con bastantes cambios, y el de '_Yin and Yang_'… estoy bloqueada, así que no se cuando actualizaré.

Ahora pasemos al vocabulario:

"**Sangmi Kim"**: este nombre es real. Lo he sacado de una novela llamada '_Las orquídeas rojas de Shangai_' de Juliette Morillot. El nombre es coreano, en realidad, es el de la protagonista. Su traducción japonesa sería Naomi Kawamoto. Explico todo esto porque la historia que se relata en ese libro, es basada en hechos reales, así que la traducción es verídica.

"**Dol Guldur"**: la contraseña que hay para entrar al despacho de Dumbledore. Significa '_Hechicería_'. Sacado de el libro El Silmarillion, de JRR Tolkien.

"**Tulkas"**: contraseña de Gryffindor. Significa '_El más grande en fuerza y en hechos de valor_'. Sacado del mismo libro.

"**_claro que no lo conoces, me lo he sacado de la manga…"_**: la expresión creo que en sí queda bastante clara, pero la explicaré por si acaso. Sacarse algo de la manga equivaldría a habérselo inventado. Sakura se ha sacado su nombre (Sangmi Kim) de la manga porque ella misma se lo ha inventado… ¿Se entiende?

Un pequeño comentario sobre el capítulo… me gusta como me ha quedado el principio y la idea de que Sakura y Hermione fueran amigas de antes, lo hice para que ella tuviera una pequeña… cómplice en su misma casa.

¿Y por qué se pelearía con Syaoran? Quién sabe. ¿Por qué se ha llevado tan bien con Malfoy desde un primer momento? Interesante… Y lo más importante… ¿Quién demonios es el hermano de Sakura? Misterio. Ya os iré dando pistas… pero seguramente… hasta que lleguen a Halloween dentro del fic, no sabréis con certeza quien es… aunque os pondré algún que otro indicio.

Ahora si… ¿vosotros quien creéis que puede ser? Os daré una pista… ya se le ha nombrado. Jijijiji

¿Alguien se esperaba que Luna fuera Tomoyo? Creo que no. ¡Y Eriol en Slytherin! No se vosotros, pero es que le pega tanto… esa mirada misteriosa… me encantó la idea cuando la pensé.

¿Qué os parece que Saku y Syao estén en la misma casa? No se si vosotros lo habréis hecho, pero yo no he leído ni un solo fic en que estén en la misma casa y curso, así que lo puse.

Bueno… no tengo más que añadir por el momento, a parte que el capítulo, para ser el primero, es bastante largo… ¿no creéis?

Solo me queda decir… ¡REVIEWS! ¡Onegai! ¡Ponedme reviews! ¡Tanto si os gusta la historia como si no! ¡Así se lo que tengo que modificar para el siguiente capítulo!

¡Nos vemos!

Mangalina Li


	2. Inicio de clases

Leyenda:

.-Hablando

**.-Hablando japonés**

**_.-Hablando chino_**

_.-Pensando_

**_.-"Pensando japonés"_**

**_.-'Pensando Chino'_**

OOOOOO --cambio de escena

(Acotaciones de la autora)

.-º hablando telepáticamente º(en cualquier idioma)

Capítulo anterior:

_Entre risas y algún que otro comentario, las tres se encaminaron al gran comedor. Cuando entraron, atrajeron la mirada de todos. La chica nueva ya se había hecho amiga de Li y Lovegood. Y eso que eran las que menos hablaban con la gente, exceptuando, tal vez, a Luna que el año anterior había comenzado a ir con el grupo de Harry Potter._

_Un chico en la mesa de Gryffindor se las quedó viendo, mientras se sentaban juntas con Hermione y empezaban a hablar._

.-"_**Tomoyo ha tardado poco en encontrar reemplazante a Sakura"**-pensó mirando a la 'rubia'-. **"Se avecina una buena…"**_

_**Clase 02: Inicio de clases ?**_

**.-¡Hermione!**- saludó Sakura a su amiga.

**.-Veo que haces amigas rápidamente**- comentó con una sonrisa-. **OH, bueno. Pero a Li ya la conocías, si no recuerdo mal**- reflexionó.

**.-Pues si. Pero hay una cosa de la que no te has dado cuenta- **le dijo la ojiverde atrayendo la mirada de la castaña.

**.-¿Qué quieres decir?**- preguntó confundida.

**.-Me presentaré oficialmente-** dijo la rubia-. **Mi verdadero nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.**

**.-¿Qué!**- casi gritó ella-. **Entonces¿ésta es tu amiga¿De la que me hablabas a veces en las cartas¿Esa Tomoyo?**- preguntó asombrada.

**.-¿Le hablabas de mí?**- le preguntó la aludida con una sonrisa.

**.-Le hablaba de todo. Sabe todo el asunto de las cartas, Kero, Yue, Sya… Li y Eriol**- se corrigió rápidamente, arrancando una sonrisa de las otras tres.

**.-¡Por cierto!**- dijo Mei de pronto-. **¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotras?**- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**.-¿Unirme en qué sentido?**- alzó una ceja on curiosidad

**.-Hemos formado un grupo, es solo de chicas. Nos llamamos _Savage Girls_**- informó la amatista.

**.-Chicas Salvajes…- **murmuró para sí misma.

**.-¿Qué dices¿Te unes?**- preguntaron las tres a la vez poniendo la mano en el medio, una encima de la otra.

**.-Me uno**- contestó con una sonrisa poniendo ella también la mano encima.

**.-¡Este es el inicio de las _Savage Girls_!**-exclamó la de ojos rubí.

La gente las miró de forma extraña y ellas solo empezaron a reír.

Un chico en la mesa de Slytherin las miraba a todas con una sonrisa pícara, viendo el comienzo del grupo de chicas. A su lado, Draco Malfoy lo observaba interrogante.

.-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

.-El reencuentro de viejas conocidas en la escuela- murmuró Eriol para sí.

.-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar confundido.

.-Nada importante. Tengo que repartir los horarios.

En la mesa de al lado, un chico pelirrojo se quejaba.

.-¡Agh! Lunes por la mañana y dos horas de pociones con los de Slytherin. ¡Esto es maltrato¡Nos están explotando!- exclamó al ver su horario.

.-Vamos, Ron. No creo que este año sea tan malo- comentó Syaoran para animarlo.

.-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Harry, ya que el otro estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo a la autora (léase, yo XD) y a toda su jerarquía.

.-Porque estando Sangmi no nos va a decir nada.

.-¿Qué tiene que ver Sangmi en esto?- preguntó Weasley confundido, habiendo escuchado la respuesta del castaño (y dejando a mi familia en paz).

.-Porque ella lo maneja a la perfección- contestó antes de relatarle lo sucedido en el tren el día anterior.

.-¿Bromeas?- preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

.-No- negó Li con la cabeza.

.-Eso tengo que verlo- comentó el prefecto con una cara de felicidad y los demás rieron.

Acabaron el desayuno y se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Cuando llegaron vieron a Sangmi y Hermione hablando.

.-Hola chicos- saludaron a la vez.

.-Hola.

.-Déjame avisarte una cosa sobre el profesor- dijo el pelirrojo a la ojiverde-. Tiene muy mal carácter. Es el jefe de la casa Slytherin y odia a todos los Gryffindor.

.-Sobre todo a mí- comentó Harry con amargura-. Otra cosa, seguro que te preguntará algún ingrediente o una poción complicada. Le gusta fastidiar a los nuevos alumnos, especialmente de nuestra casa.

.-No creo que haya problemas con eso, me miré bien todos los libros…

En ese momento, llegaron los Sly. Sakura se acercó a Eriol, que venía al frente al lado de Draco, con los brazos cruzados.

**.-Supongo que lo de ayer te sirvió de algo**- dijo parándose enfrente suyo.

**.-Sí. Ahora sé que no es bueno burlarse o reírse de ti cuando estás tan enfadada**- respondió recordando el incidente de la noche anterior.

**.-Más te vale**- dijo girándose al rubio que había estado mirando la escena con curiosidad-. Buenos días- sonrió.

.-Buenos días- contestó el saludo devolviéndole una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Los tres empezaron a charlar animadamente ante las miradas atónitas e incrédulas de todos. ¡Tres integrantes de las casas con más rivalidad, hablando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo¿Se acercaba el Apocalipsis?

.-Todo el mundo adentro- ordenó una voz fría a espaldas de los alumnos, los cuales se sobresaltaron.

La Maestra de Cartas se despidió de las serpientes y se sentó junto a los leones. El profesor acabó de pasar lista y se quedó mirando a la joven.

.-Así que contamos con alumna nueva. Esperemos que no resulte tan inútil como sus compañeros de casa- comentó arrancando risas de los Sly y miradas de rencor de los Gryffies-. Probaremos, señorita Kim. ¿Dígame, para que sirve el _Filtro de la Paz_?

Algunos alumnos murmuraron pequeñas quejas. ¡Esa poción la habían hecho el año anterior! Era injusto, ya que la chica no había estado y no lo sabría. Pero, excepto contadas personas, nadie se dio cuenta de que, extrañamente, Hermione no tenía la mano levantada, como de costumbre.

.-¡Silencio!- gritó Snape- ¿No lo sabe?- iba a hacer algún comentario despectivo, cuando la ojiverde le interrumpió, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto algún que otro alumno.

.-El _Filtro de la Paz_ sirve, principalmente, para dar tranquilidad a la persona que la beba. Pero hay que tener cuidado al prepararla, ya que si se pasa un poco con algunos de los ingredientes, el que la ingiera podría caer en un sueño casi irreparable- contestó dejando a todos pasmados.

.-Bien- dijo Snape después de un momento-. Y… ¿cuáles son los efectos de una poción _Multijugos_?

.-Puedes convertirte en la persona que quieras, aunque solo de aspecto físico. No es efectiva con animales y los efectos duran tan solo una hora- recitó sin inmutarse.

Todos esperaron a la reacción del profesor de pociones, pero este decidió simplemente ignorar a la ojiverde y dirigirse a la pizarra.

.-Hoy prepararemos un _Veritaserum_, o lo que es lo mismo, el suero de la verdad. Os pondré por parejas y os quiero trabajando en silencio. Hiragizawa con Li, Malfoy con Kim, Potter con Crabbe, Granger con Parkinson, Weasley con Goyle,…- así fue haciendo todas las parejas.

Todos estaban calladitos y Snape iba pasando y corrigiendo lo que hacían mal, sobre todo a los Gryffindor. Rondando el fin de la clase, al pasar al lado de Draco y Sakura se los quedó mirando con una ceja alzada. Sobre todo miraba a la chica que reía algunas cosas dichas por el Sly. De pronto, en vez de ver a la castaña, vio la imagen de otra chica parecida a ella, de más o menos la misma edad. Parpadeó confundido y volvió a la realidad.

.-No… es… posible…- murmuró para si mismo. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Esta escena fue vista por dos miradas que no lo vieron con buenos ojos. Los primeros con cólera, los segundos con confusión por la escena, y también porque no conocía mucho a la chica pero le inspiraba mucha confianza y cariño. Era una sensación de querer protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla.

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al final de la clase.

.-Dejen una muestra encima del escritorio y lárguense- ordenó bruscamente el profesor de pociones.

Todos llenaron los frasquitos, los etiquetaron y se dirigieron al gran comedor para el almuerzo después de dejarlos en el escritorio.

.-¡Es que no lo aguanto!- exclamó Ron una vez en el pasillo. Snape le había estado criticando mucho y le hizo repetir la poción unas tres veces. A parte que les habían pedido dos pergaminos enteros explicando las propiedades del _Veritaserum_, la descripción de los ingredientes, cuando se echaban, paso a paso.

.-Bueno… al menos después del almuerzo nos toda DCAO- intentó animarlo Hermione-. Y es con los Hufflepuff.

.-¡Genial! Veremos que tal es el nuevo profesor- comentó el pelirrojo logrando que Sangmi frunciera el entrecejo y les dijera que se verían en el salón de clases-. ¿Cuál creéis que sea la relación que tenga ella con Kinomoto?

.-Pues…- Syaoran empezó a relatarles lo que habían hablado en el gran comedor la noche anterior.

.-¡Uff!- suspiró el prefecto al escuchar la historia-. ¿Creéis que sea alguna novia?

.-Podría ser- comentó Harry mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de que la otra chica había desaparecido a media conversación-. Pero… no se porqué, diría yo que no.

.-¿Y por qué no? Por todo lo que dijeron… bien podría serlo- empezó a decir cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente-. A no ser que… espera… ¿Ella te gusta?- finalizó el guardián con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.-¿Qué?- preguntó el ojiverde mientras el ambarino se atragantaba con el zumo de calabaza-. No es eso Ron, es que… no se… a mi no me dio esa impresión… ¡Y para de mirarme de esa manera!

.-Ya- dijo en un tono que más bien quería decir "Eso no se lo cree ni el incomprendido de Calimero". (XD)

.-Sí tu no te lo crees pues no es mi problema- sentenció muy seriamente mientras empezaba a comer.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Li, Lovegood y Kim se estaban riendo por algo dicho por la morena ante las miradas recelosas del resto de la mesa hacia las intrusas.

**.-… Y entonces Syaoran va y se me queda mirando con los ojos como platos y me dice "¿Qué haces aquí?". Y entonces yo…**- explicaba Meiling, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz.

**.-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia, chicas?**- preguntó Hermione acercándose a ellas.

**.-Le explicábamos a Sakura la reacción de mi primo al verme aquí el año pasado**- contestó la joven de ojos rubí con una sonrisa.

**.-Es cierto… casi se cae del asiento**- recordó riendo también.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando y explicándole anécdotas divertidas a Sakura hasta que fue la hora de volver a clase.

**.-Os veo luego. Me voy a Transformaciones**- se despidió Tomoyo.

**.-¡Hasta luego!**- se despidieron las otras tres, empezando a dirigirse al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que faltaba poca gente. Cuando fueron ha acercarse a sus amigos, la puerta del salón se abrió sola y decidieron que sería mejor entrar.

Los chicos se pusieron en la primera fila, exceptuando a Syaoran, que decidió no ponerse tan al alcance del profesor, por su propia seguridad.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la segunda fila junto con Li, que intentaba pasar lo máximo desapercibido posible.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, el profesor bajó las escaleras desde su despacho, pasó lista como si nada y empezó la clase.

.-Bien. Según me han dicho, el año pasado no hubo ninguna clase práctica¿me equivoco?- hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento-. Pues debo deciros que estáis un poco flojos. Haber estado un año entero sin practicar os habrá bajado el nivel. La clase de hoy la dedicaremos a repasar maldiciones y según como os vea, mañana empezaremos con nuevos conceptos.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que Touya iba diciendo, en silencio, mientras Syaoran no veía el momento de que acabara la clase (y eso que acaba de empezar…).

.-Necesito dos voluntarios- nadie dijo nada. Parecía que los voluntarios no lo iban a ser tanto…

Sakura y Meiling se miraron sonriendo pícaramente y se adelantaron, situándose en el medio de la clase.

.-**¿Ustedes?**- asintieron-. **No me hago responsable**- murmuró de una forma casi inaudible, y dirigiéndose al resto de estudiantes dijo-. Retiren los pupitres y háganse a un lado.

Los alumnos hicieron lo ordenado y se apartaron. Ron y Harry se miraron con intriga. Por fin verían que tan poderosas eran esas dos. No conocían mucho el poder de Li, ya que no lo mostraba a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, y sentían curiosidad por ver que tan fuerte era la chica nueva.

.-Sangmi Kim y Meiling Li se van a batir en duelo. Se vale todo excepto imperdonables¿estamos?- las adolescentes asintieron de nuevo-. **Solo ruego porque no me destrocen la clase.** Pueden empezar- indicó el profesor.

Hechizos de todo tipo salieron volando de las puntas de las dos varitas, mientras los alumnos miraban la batalla con expectación.

.-No creo que haya sido buena idea eso de que valga TODO menos imperdonables- recalcó Syaoran mientras maldiciones iban y venían por toda la estancia.

.-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron los que se encontraban mas cerca suyo y oyeron el comentario.

.-Ahora verán- contestó Hermione simplemente.

En ese momento, las dos contendientes se quedaron sin varita. Todo el mundo pensó que el combate había acabado, pero las dos chicas se miraban con desafío y sendas sonrisas traviesas.

.-Les sugiero que se cubran- recomendó Kinomoto (Touya, se entiende). Al ver que todos los alumnos, excepto dos le miraban confundidos suspiró y dijo dirigiéndose a Syaoran-. **Mocoso, ayúdame¿quieres?**

.-Sigues tan Baka como siempre¿eh?- comentó éste de mal humor.

No dijeron nada más y se dirigieron cada uno a un extremo, a lo ancho, de la clase, quedando frente a frete. Los demás los miraban intrigados detrás suyo. ¿Qué pretendían?

Antes de que alguno hiciera o dijera nada, una persona más se adelantó quedando en el medio de los dos.

.-¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntó la chica viéndolos con una sonrisa de inocencia.

.-Haz los honores- contestó simplemente el profesor de Defensa.

Hermione se concentró y puso las manos estiradas hacia el centro. Li y Kinomoto (Syao y Touya… menudo lío de nombres…) se apresuraron a hacer lo mismo. Entonces vieron como una especie de pared, con mezcla de colores verde, marrón claro y gris, aparecía protegiéndolos a todos.

Momentos antes…

Las dos chicas se habían quedado sin varitas, las cuales ido a parar a la otra punta de la clase. Se miraron un momento, sonrieron con picardía y adoptaron sendas poses de concentración.

Meiling puso sus manos extendidas hacia el frente, pero con los dedos pulgar e índice unidos, formando un triangulo (no se si se entiende…)

Sakura, en cambio, empezó a murmurar unas palabras extrañas al tiempo que una luz brillante salía de su frente.

En ese momento, la barrera que construían Hermione, Syaoran y Touya, se acabó de formar justo a tiempo para…

**_.-¡Dragón de Agua!_**- llamó Mei en chino al mismo tiempo que un gran chorro líquido salía del centro del triángulo.

**.-¡Bola de Fuego!-** la ojiverde lanzó el conjuro a la vez que elevaba una mano al techo del aula. Al instante, un rayo cayó en dirección a su oponente.

Los dos hechizos hicieron contacto y hubo una gran explosión. Dispersada la humareda, vieron a las dos chicas enzarzadas en una ardua pelea. Puñetazos, patadas, ataques psíquicos y elementales, volaban de un lado a otro de la clase, dejando a los Leones y las Águilas perplejos por la velocidad y agilidad de las adolescentes.

.-No es por interrumpir- Empezó a decir Touya al cabo de un cuarto de hora, por lo menos-, pero me estáis destrozando la clase.

Las dos estudiantes detuvieron sus ataques, y se pusieron a mirar el aula. Estaba todo patas arriba. Estantes, mesas, libros, entre otros, estaban desperdigados por todos lados. A las dos les corrió una gota de sudor por la frente al ver tal destrozo.

Cogieron las varitas ya olvidadas y, con algo de cansancio, las apuntaron hacia la clase mientras murmuraban unas palabras. En un segundo, todo volvió a su sitio como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

.-Perdone, profesor- se disculparon las dos a la vez, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y con la mirada gacha.

.-No es nada, pero la próxima vez intenten tener más cuidado- contestó cuando la barrera hubo desaparecido.

El final de la clase llegó, y las dos muchachas se dirigieron a sus compañeros que las esperaban. Por el camino se iban alabando la una a la otra por haber mejorado tanto en sus habilidades.

.-Buena barrera. Veo que sigues en forma- le comentó la ojiverde a la joven de ojos pardos-. ¿Has estado entrenando?

.-Claro¿lo dudabas?- comentó esta haciendo un gesto de falsa modestia, retirando el pelo hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a los miembros masculinos del trío dorado y arrancando las risas de las otras dos chicas.

.-¡Hey!- dijo Ron de pronto atrayendo las miradas de los demás-. ¿Y desde cuando tú practicas la Magia Oriental¡Ignoraba que supieras!- exclamó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

.-Tsk, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Ronnie- contestó misteriosamente arrancado miradas de intriga de los demás. Miró a Sakura con complicidad y las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

.-Bueno- la ojiverde cogió aire-. ¿Qué nos toca ahora?

.-Optativas- respondió Mei-. ¿Qué has cogido tú?

.-Adivinación- afirmó con una sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos.

.-No sé para qué pregunto- murmuró la morena arrancando risitas de la castaña y miradas extrañas de los otros.

.-Pierdes el tiempo con esa asignatura- comunicó la prefecta-. Después de que hayan contratado de nuevo a Trelawney…

.-¿Qué!-gritó el pelirrojo-. ¿Han contratado de nuevo a la libélula?

.-Sí, sí- confirmó la inglesa si hacerle mucho caso-. Además- continuó con su discurso-, a ti no te hacen falta para nada todas esas chorradas.

.-Hermy, tú mejor que nadie debería creer en 'esas chorradas', como tú las llamas- dijo la japonesa arrancando un leve sonrojo de la castaña y aún más confusión del resto.

.-Ejem- tosió ésta-. Esto… yo mejor me voy a Aritmancia- balbuceó-. Hasta luego- se despidió y salió pitando por el pasillo.

.-¡Espera, voy contigo!- le gritó la joven china alcanzándola, ya que era su compañera en esa asignatura.

.-Bien- dijo la chica cuando hubo parado de reírse-. ¿En que aula se imparte adivinación? (Buh… que culta m'a salio…)

.-Síguenos- indicaron los otros tres.

Subieron y subieron escaleras hasta donde se encontraba la trampilla que daba a parar al aula. Entraron y se sumergieron en el aroma adormecedor y el calor asfixiante de la clase. Cogieron unas butacas en la primera fila, a petición de Sangmi, y se sentaron, ésta última procurando estar lo más alejada posible del ambarino.

.-Bienvenidos- dijo la voz de la profesora apareciendo de entre las sombras haciendo que Parvati y Lavender temblaran de emoción (Ugh)-. Bienvenidos un año más a adivinación. Veo una cara nueva. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, jovencita?- preguntó señalando a Kinomoto.

.-Mi nombre es Sangmi Kim- anunció.

.-Acércate muchacha. Déjame que te mire bien.

La chica se levantó ante las miradas atentas de sus compañeros. Se acercó a Sybill y ésta la examinó minuciosamente y pareció sorprenderse.

.-Tú eres…- empezó a decir, pero se vio cortada por la muchacha.

.-Soy quien soy. No importa el origen de una persona, sino como es ella en realidad.

Todos se quedaron callados sin entender porqué Kim había dicho eso. Trelawney la miró fijamente y ella le devolvió una desafiante.

.-Bien. Puedes sentarte- la chica obedeció y volvió a su asiento ante las miradas de todos-. Éste año nos dedicaremos, en el primer trimestre, a la lectura de cartas.

Los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, y Sakura, que hasta ese momento había permanecido seria, sonrió pícaramente a la vez que un brillo juguetón aparecía en sus ojos.

.-Nos centraremos principalmente, en las cartas del Tarot. ¿Alguien sabría decirme algo sobre éste tipo de cartas?

Syaoran suspiró. Como él pensaba, nadie había levantado la mano. Ya le tocaría a él otra vez dar la explicación. Empezó a levantar la mano cuando se vio interrumpido por la voz de una chica que acababa de levantar la mano, muy al estilo Hermione, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

.-El Tarot es un mundo que resume todas las etapas del ser humano, mediante la interpretación de la astrología, que se compone de setenta y ocho cartas del Tarot, según la baraja que se esté usando- explicó Sangmi, dejando a todos perplejos.

.-¿Nada más?- le preguntó el murciélago con gafas alzando una ceja.

.-¿Y le parece poco?- murmuró Ron arrancando una risita de Harry.

.-Las setenta y ocho cartas son denominadas _arcanos_: veintidós arcanos mayores y cincuenta y seis arcanos menores. Las veintidós cartas de los arcanos mayores son fundamentales ya que corresponden a cada una de las letras del alfabeto hebreo, y su significado es aparentemente muy diverso, como podrían ser: vida, muerte, amor, desamor,…

.-Muy bien. ¿Podrías decirme los nombres de algunas de estas cartas?

.-Está la Emperatriz, el Diablo, la Luna, la Emperadora, los Enamorados, el Carro, el Mago, la Fuerza…- a medida que iba nombrando, sus compañeros la miraban más y más sorprendidos-, la Estrella, el Sumo Sacerdote, el Ermitaño, el Colgado, la Justicia, la Muerte, la Suma Sacerdotisa, el Sol, la Rueda de la Fortuna…

.-Suficiente- la cortó la profesora-. Excelente explicación, señorita Kim. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.-¡Menuda pasada!- exclamó el pelirrojo al acabar la clase-. Es la primera vez que la veo poner puntos a alguien, a parte de a Syaoran…

.-¿En serio?- preguntó la castaña mirando al aludido de reojo.

.-Sí- confirmó el ojiverde-. Hasta ahora, él era el único que sabia de éstas cosas- hizo una pausa-. ¿Todos los que practicáis magia oriental sabéis leer las cartas?

.-No, no todo el mundo puede- negó el ambarino-. Hay pocas personas que sean capaces de leer cartas. Algunos miembros de los clanes mas importantes, videntes, sacerdotes…

.-La Maestra de Cartas- murmuró la misma con una mueca.

.-¿Qué has dicho?- interrogó Syaoran girándose velozmente hacia la muchacha.

.-Ejejejeje… No. Nada, nada- contestó con una gota en la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente.

El chico la miró con algo de desconfianza mientras entraban al comedor. Ya lo sospechaba. Esa chica sabía algo o conocía a Sakura. Estaba decidido. Cuando pudiera le preguntaría sobre ella.

La chica en cuestión fue a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde sus amigas le indicaban.

.-**¿Qué tal la clase?**-le preguntó Mei cuando se sentó.

.-**No ha estado mal**- respondió la ojiverde-. **Aunque me han decepcionado. La profesora sabe muy poco sobre el Tarot**- añadió con indignación.

.-**Ni del Tarot ni de nada**- matizó Hermione-. **Esa mujer es una farsante.**

.-**Puede ser…**-concedió. Después de un rato de silencio preguntó-. **¿Y vosotras que tal?**

.-**Genial. Aritmancia es fascinante. En vez de estar en adivinación tendrías que estar con Mei y yo**- respondió Granger.

.-**Ya hemos discutido eso antes, además así podré dejar a la profesora por los suelos**-todas rieron ante el comentario.

.-**Bueno¿qué os toca ahora?**- preguntó Luna.

.-**Transformaciones con…**-empezó a decir la prefecta de Gryffindor-, **Slytherin**-acabó con desagrado evidente al ver el horario.

.-**¿Por qué les tienes tanta manía a los Sly?**- cuestionó Sangmi.

.-**Porque me hacen la vida imposible**-contestó cruzándose de brazos.

.-**Pues yo no encuentro que sean tan desagradables como los pintan**-murmuró Kim.

.-**Eso es porque aun no lo conoces. Gryffindor y Slytherin han tenido rivalidad desde siempre**- confirmó la morena.

.-**Para gustos… colores**- se encogió de hombros la amatista.

.-**¿Qué os toca a vosotras?**- cambio de tema la castaña.

.-**A mí, pociones**- respondió la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

.-**Y a mi CCM** (Complemento Circunstancial de Modo XDDD (No me hagáis caso, he hecho esta mañana un examen de castellano))- dijo la otra mientras salían del gran comedor.

.-**Cuidado con los bichitos de Hagrid**- le deseó la rubia.

.-**¡Hasta luego!**- se despidieron.

.-**¿Qué ha querido decir Tomoyo con lo de los bichitos de Hagrid?**- preguntó confundida la japonesa.

.-**Hagrid es el profesor de CCM**- informó su amiga mientras se dirigían a la clase de McGonagall-. **Lo que él considera animales adorables podrían llegar a arrancarte una mano si no vas con cuidado.**

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa y siguió caminando. Llegaron al aula y entraron dentro. Se sentaron el la fila del medio, al lado de los chicos, quienes hablaban sobre Quidditch. Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por la profesora, que llegó en ese momento.

.-Bienvenidos a Transformaciones. Este año, veremos diferentes hechizos para irlos preparando para los EXTASIS que serán el año que viene. Todos los profesores, esperamos que rindan bien sus pruebas- empezó a explicar mientras todos prestaban atención-. Tendrían que ir pensando ya a que EXTASIS se van a presentar y que carrera escogerán después de finalizado el séptimo curso.

.-Profesora- llamó Hermione levantando la mano.

.-¿Si, señorita Granger?

.-¿Cuando recibiremos las notas sobre los TIMOS?- preguntó haciendo que todos miraran a la profesora de Transformaciones ansiosos por conocer la respuesta.

.-Dentro de una semana, está previsto que se los llamará al Gran Comedor y les darán los resultados, ya que con problemas con El Innombrable, en el Ministerio han estado un poco liados- comentó arrancando alguna que otra mirada de incomodidad y haciendo que algunos se giraran a ver a el-niño-que-vivió. Hacia el final del curso anterior, el Profeta había publicado la historia de lo que pasó en la Sección de Misterios- sin dar muchos detalles acerca de la muerte de Sirius-. Señorita Kim, luego de la clase hablaré con usted sobre este tema.

.-Sí, profesora- asintió ésta.

La clase siguió su curso y vieron una pequeña introducción de las transformaciones humanas.

Cuando acabó la clase, todos se fueron dejando solas a la ojiverde y su jefa de casas.

.-Ya que usted no ha estado aquí durante los últimos cinco años, se lo explicaré ahora- dijo la mujer adulta.

Le informó sobre todo lo referente a los TIMO's y los EXTASIS, con todo detalle, mientras que la chica prestaba atención a todas y cada una de sus palabras.

.-Como usted no pudo cursar los TIMO's, el personal docente de ésta escuela hemos decidido que, si usted desea, dé los exámenes poco antes de Halloween¿qué le parece?- preguntó al finalizar la explicación- no hace falta que conteste ahora, tiene hasta la semana que viene para pensarlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Hermione en su siguiente clase- Encantamientos las cuatro casas juntas- mientras practicaban el hechizo de modificación de memoria.

.-Lo más seguro es que me presente. ¿Son muy difíciles?- les preguntó a los chicos.

.-Hombre… para qué te vamos a mentir, no son fáciles, pero si estudias apruebas seguro- le dijo Syaoran.

La chica pareció convencerse y decidió que cuando pudiera buscaría a su jefa de casa para comunicarle su decisión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La Sala Común estaba repleta de gente comentando que tal había ido el primer día de clases, lo que hicieron en las vacaciones entre otras cosas. Syaoran, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados delante del fuego comentando cosas sobre las clases y demás.

.-¿Dónde está Sangmi?- preguntó el ojiverde de pronto.

.-Ha ido a buscar a McGonagall para decirle que hará los TIMO's en Halloween- respondió Hermione.

.-¿Qué opináis de ella?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

.-Es simpática y muy graciosa- comentó su hermana pequeña-. Me cae muy bien.

.-Y menudo poder que tiene¿la habéis visto en DCAO con Li?- dijo el chico de nuevo-. Tu prima es muy fuerte- comentó girándose a Syaoran.

.-Si, bueno- dijo el ambarino restándole importancia-. Cuando era pequeña no tenía poderes, los manifestó hará cosa de un año y medio.

.-Pues es muy raro que siendo como sois una familia de Sangre Limpia, me extraña que sus poderes hayan tardado tanto en manifestarse- dijo la castaña.

.- Ya, pero igualmente se entrenó conmigo en artes marciales desde pequeña, aun sin tener magia.

.-He oído decir que los hechiceros orientales tienen poderes que provienen de magia muy antigua- dijo el prefecto.

.-Sí, cada uno tiene un poder y aunque todos sean parecidos, no hay dos personas con el mismo tipo de magia. Hay poderes de la luz, la oscuridad, las estrellas…

.-También hay poderes psíquicos, elementales, espirituales, videntes…- continuó la joven de ojos pardos.

.-¿Y qué tipo de poderes son los vuestros?- quiso saber Ron.

.-Hombre, yo al venir de una familia de magos de Sangre Limpia tengo más de un tipo de poderes- dijo el jefe del Clan Li-. Elementales principalmente, y un poco de Psíquicos, de la luz y la oscuridad.

.-¿Y tu Hermione?- preguntó Harry con interés.

.-Pues… invocación- dijo la chica con algo de vergüenza.

.-¿Lo qué?

.-Es un tipo de magia que puede invocar todo tipo de poderes. Es una magia muy rara. Existen muy pocas personas en la actualidad que sean capaces de hacer invocación. Se extiende a un tipo de hechiceros muy reducido- informó Syaoran algo sorprendido-. Vaya, que en verdad debes de ser poderosa…

.-Que novedad- murmuró Weasley.

.-Y aunque no lo creáis también poseo algo de videncia- añadió la muchacha.

.-¿Videncia, tú?- dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo-. Pero si no posees ojo interior…- se burló.

.-Para que lo sepas, Ronald Weasley, no hace falta tener ojo interior para ser vidente- soltó Granger con enfado-. Esas son cosas inventadas por ese viejo fraude.

.-Pues a mi me parece bien- interrumpió Ginny la disputa, haciendo que la prefecta le sonriera.

.-Bueno, será mejor que bajemos a cenar¿eh?- propuso Harry para bajar los humos. Los demás asintieron y se encaminaron juntos al gran comedor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salió del despacho de McGonagall con algo de aburrimiento. La mujer le había dicho que tendría que estudiar mucho, pedir ayuda a sus compañeros de curso, estar atenta a las clases, preguntar dudas… Eso ya lo sabía de sobras y no hacía falta que se lo repitieran.

Se dirigió, distraída, a pasear por el lago, pensando en sus cosas.

Había mentido a su mejor amiga, le había dicho que no sabía quien era su hermano, pero… no se sentía preparada para explicarlo. Era muy difícil y apenas lo conocía. No tenía idea de sus gustos, aficiones, que había sido de su vida durante todos esos años en los que habían estado separados. Quería correr y gritarle todo lo que sentía en su interior, que supiera que tenía una hermana en la cual podía confiar para hablar de sus cosas…

Pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Además, que sería un duro golpe para él que, de pronto, ella apareciese en su vida para decirle que por esas casualidades de la vida, tenía una hermana y ¡qué coincidencia! Era ella. Ante ese pensamiento, sonrió con tristeza mientras una lágrima rebelde escapaba de sus bellos ojos verdes.

.-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó una voz masculina asustándola y haciendo que se girara de golpe.

.-Problemas familiares- contestó ella sin mentir del todo, viendo como el joven se sentaba a su lado.

.-¿Y se puede saber qué problemas son esos?- inquirió el chico mirándola con preocupación.

.-Es algo muy largo de explicar- respondió eligiendo bien las palabras usadas-. Y dudo mucho que tuvieras ganas de escucharme ahora, Draco.

.-Pruébame- la retó el rubio haciendo que sonriera-. Así está mejor- añadió limpiándole las lágrimas con cuidado.

.-Eres muy buen chico, Drakito- dijo la castaña con sinceridad.

.-No me llames así.

.-¿Por qué no? Te pega… pero contesta a mi pregunta, por favor.

.-No es verdad- negó él con la cabeza después de un momento de silencio-. No soy un buen chico. Yo… he hecho pasar muy malos tragos a tus amigos…

.-¿Y qué?- el prefecto la miró sorprendido-. Si fueras malo de verdad ahora no estarías hablando conmigo.

.-Tal vez. Aún así… eso no borra todo lo que he llegado a hacer, y créeme que hay cosas de las que me asqueo a mi mismo- frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo.

.-¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho o dicho?- intervino la voz de otra muchacha, haciendo a los adolescentes girarse.

La que había hablado era Meiling. Estaba acompañada de Luna y Hermione, que al ver que Sakura no estaba en el comedor, habían decidido ir a buscarla.

.-No de todo, pero sí de la mayoría- respondió el Sly mirándolas con algo de recelo.

.-Entonces eso ya es un paso- lo animó la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa.

.-Pero hay personas que no perdonarán lo que hice- dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione.

Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad- afirmó la Gryffindor dejando al chico de piedra-. En lo que a mí respecta, en verdad pareces arrepentido. Y… siempre he dicho que no estaría mal dejar las diferencias entre las casas de lado. Creo que… podríamos volver a empezar. ¿Tú que opinas… Draco?

Malfoy la miró asombrado. De todas las personas a las que había hecho daño, ella, que había sido una de las más afectadas, estaba dándole otra oportunidad. ¡A él¡Que tantos problemas le había causado!

Miró la mano que la joven le había tendido y la estrechó con agradecimiento.

.-Me parece bien… ¿Hermione?- preguntó con cuidado.

Las tres muchachas orientales sonrieron abiertamente.

.-¡Hey! Sangmi no te escabullas- recordó el chico girando la cabeza para mirar a la chica en cuestión-. Estábamos hablando sobre otra cosa, antes.

.-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la japonesa mirando de reojo a la muchacha escondida detrás suyo con una sonrisa divertida, pero se la quedó mirando raro- Espera… ¿has estado llorando?

**.-"_Veo que Tomoyo no ha perdido su toque observador en absoluto"_**- pensó ésta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione giró la cabeza rápidamente para ver a su amiga que la miraba como pidiendo ayuda. Soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

.-Oye Sangmi¿qué te ha dicho McGonagall sobre los TIMO's?

.-Pues que los tendré que hacer poco antes de Halloween- se apresuró a responder ésta mientras los demás las veían con el ceño fruncido.

.-¿Qué¿Tan pronto? Entonces tendrás que empezar a estudiar ya mismo- replicó la muchacha empezando a arrastrarla hacia el castillo.

.-Pero…

.-No hay peros que valga, jovencita- y se la llevo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor dejando a los demás con una gota en la cabeza.

.-Ha… ¡Hasta mañana!- alcanzó a despedirse la ojiverde antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de entrada a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, la prefecta la soltó y se quedó parada de espaldas a ella.

**.-Esto… gracias, Hermy.**

**.-Sakura…**

**.-¿Dime?**

**.-En verdad… ¿no sabes quien es tu hermano?-** le preguntó todavía sin darse la vuelta. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego se puso algo nerviosa.

**.-¿A qué viene esto?**- le preguntó.

**.-Dime la verdad. Te lo dijo¿no? Dumbledore te dijo quien era tu hermano**- dijo girándose para verla a los ojos, pero la chica tenía la mirada baja.

**.-Sí, me lo dijo**- respondió a media voz sorprendiendo a la joven inglesa, ya que no se esperaba que lo admitiera con tanta facilidad.

**.-Oye, si no me lo querías decir por algún motivo, me lo podías contar, no hacía falta que me mintieras**- replicó dolida por eso.

**.-Ya lo sé, y… lo siento**- añadió con la voz quebrada y levantó la cara, que estaba cubierta de lágrimas-. **Es que… todo esto se me hace raro¿sabes? Que de pronto al que tú creías tu padre… te diga que en verdad no eres su hija, y…**

**.-Ya, ya está, no hace falta que me des explicaciones, en verdad te entiendo**- murmuró abrazándola para consolarla.

**.-Tengo miedo**- confesó sorprendiendo a su amiga. Hacía muchos años que Sakura no decía haber tenido miedo a nada. Ella se había convertido en una persona fuerte, y pocas veces dejaba mostrar tan exteriormente sus sentimientos-. **Tengo miedo de que si se lo explico todo, me rechace… que… que no me acepte por haber estado tanto tiempo sin… sin preocuparme por él.**

**.-Tú no tienes la culpa de eso. Tú no sabías…**

**.-Pero ¿y si él no lo entiende? Tengo miedo a que me odie… o que me ignore…**

**.-Sakura, ya… eso no va a pasar**- dijo separándose de ella y limpiándole las lágrimas.

**.-¿Y si pasa?**

**.-Pues ya le pegaré yo cuatro gritos para que se le quite la tontería de encima**- añadió sonriendo, tras lo cual la muchacha no pudo más que reír-. **Ven, vamos a las cocinas a comer algo, y luego te acuestas y descansas¿eh?**

La ojiverde asintió con la cabeza y juntas se dirigieron al segundo piso. Cuando ya no se escuchaban los ecos de sus pasos, en un pasillo cercano se vio a unos ojos azules que habían estado observando toda la escena, y en ese momento se reflejaba un poco de pena y preocupación por la muchacha que momentos ante había sido consolada por la prefecta de Gryffindor. El extraño sonrió quitándose las ideas de la cabeza y desapareció en las sombras de la noche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándolos a la claridad. Miró la hora. Todavía era pronto, pero como seguramente no podría volver a dormir, decidió bajar a la Sala Común un rato. Se vistió y, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus demás compañeros de habitación, salió de la habitación cerrando tras de si.

Llegó abajo y, aparentemente, no había nadie. Bordeó el sofá que estaba de espaldas a él y descubrió que no estaba tan solo como él creía. Hermione estaba sentada con el cuerpo hacia delante apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos, mirando las cenizas de la chimenea enfrente suyo con fijeza, sin haberlo visto. En sus ojos se reflejaba una sombra de preocupación y tristeza, que no pasaron inadvertidas por el joven ahí presente.

.-Hermione- la llamó haciendo que la muchacha se girara a ver quien le hablaba.

.-Ah, hola Harry- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa forzada.

.-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con preocupación.

.-Oh, nada- hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

.-Yo diría que sí que te pasa algo. Se te ve preocupada y triste.

La castaña le miró sorprendida. En verdad que Harry era el único de por allí que siempre había adivinado cuando le pasaba algo y la escuchaba con atención. Sonrió encantada de tener a alguien como él cerca.

.-Es que…- dudó en contarle el problema que tenía Sakura, ya que ella no era nadie para hacerlo.

.-Si no quieres contarme no pasa nada- se apresuró a decir el moreno al ver las dudas que tenía su amiga-. Ya me lo dirás cuando tu quieras.

.-Oh, no, no. No es eso, es que… es un problema de Sangmi que me preocupa. Tiene problemas con su familia y lo está pasando mal- explicó escogiendo las palabras con cautela.

.-No me había dado cuenta- confesó el muchacho.

.-Je, te puedo asegurar que Sangmi no es de las que muestra sus sentimientos con mucha frecuencia. No le gusta que los demás indaguen en su vida. Dice que le agobia- explicó con una sonrisa triste-. Por eso muchas veces no me doy cuenta de cuando necesita hablar con alguien, o se siente triste o preocupada por algo… y a mí… me gustaría ayudarla- añadió con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

.-Tú no puedes hacer nada con eso. Esa es su forma de ser y tú no podrás cambiarlo por mucho que quieras. Y aunque no te des cuenta de cuando algunas veces te necesita, mientras que estés ahí, dispuesta a escucharla, ella te lo agradecerá y contará con tu apoyo. Y cuando realmente necesite hablar con alguien, vendrá a buscarte sin que tú tengas que decirle nada- la animó el muchacho con una sonrisa-. Así que cambia esa cara y sonríe, para que ella no se ponga triste por verte a ti tan preocupada- añadió limpiándole las lágrimas que no habían llegado a fluir.

Hermione sonrió con gratitud y lo abrazó. Sí que había cambiado. Harry había madurado mucho desde el año pasado. Antes no era capaz de darse cuenta de nada que pudiera pasarle a ninguna chica y ahora… la estaba consolando a ella. Si que llegaba a dar vueltas la vida.

Mientras, una persona que estaba observando la escena desde las escaleras de las chicas sonreía abiertamente mirando a los dos amigos. Éstos, se separaron y la chica le miró a los ojos.

.-Muchas gracias, Harry- dijo ella con sinceridad-. Si no hubieras venido, seguramente me habría quedado preocupada todo el día.

.-No ha sido nada.

La otra muchacha decidió que ya era hora de aparecer y acabó de bajar las escaleras.

.-¡Buenos días!- exclamó alegremente.

.-Buenos días, Sangmi- saludaron los otros dos.

.-¿Aún no se han despertado los chicos?- preguntó la ojiverde.

.-Que va- negó el moreno-. Estos no se despiertan a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

.-Pues será mejor que bajemos a desayunar ya, y ellos ya se espabilarán.

.-¡Que mala!- exclamó el chico empezando a dirigirse al retrato.

.-No es culpa mía que tus compañeros de habitación sean como marmotas- retrucó ella mientras salían de la Sala Común.

Sakura se quedó rezagada viendo como los otros dos hablaban con una sonrisa traviesa.

**.-Esto va a ser interesante**- murmuró para si misma.

.-Sangmi¿vienes?- se asomó la cabeza de Harry por el retrato.

.-Sí- se apresuró a ir con ellos hacia el Gran Comedor tomando nota mental de hablar más tarde con Mei y Tommy.

Se sentaron en el centro, más o menos, de la mesa de Gryffindor. Todavía había poca gente, ya que muchos se levantaban ahora, así que tuvieron un desayuno relativamente tranquilo.

.-¡Mira donde estaba!- exclamó Ron acercándose a ellos con Syaoran detrás-. Ya te podíamos estar buscando.

.-Ya te dije que seguramente estaría aquí, pero tú ni caso-le dijo el ambarino.

.-¿Qué nos toca ahora?- preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando el comentario.

.-Historia de la magia- respondió la joven inglesa que ya se había aprendido su horario de memoria. El prefecto gruñó con fastidio.

.-Yo voy a buscar mis libros- dijo la muchacha oriental levantándose.

.-Yo también-dijo su amiga-. ¿Vienes, Harry?- añadió viendo que no llevaba la mochila.

.-Sí, vale. Hasta luego- se despidió de los chicos y los tres se encaminaron juntos a la Torre de Gryffindor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los alumnos se encontraban más atentos de lo normal en una clase de HM (Her Mione XD (chiste malo, no me hagan caso. Hoy no toy inspirada…)), ya que el tema del cual trataban parecía interesante.

.-El mago Clow Reed fue el único hechicero capaz de crear cartas y seres mágicos-recitaba el fantasma con la misma voz monótona de siempre-. El mazo de cartas fue denominado 'Clow Cards' y creó a dos guardianes que vigilaran la baraja. Poco antes de morir encerró a los guardianes, del sol y la luna, en el libro donde guardaba las cards. Dejó escrito que dentro de muchos años de su muerte, nacería alguien que sería el nuevo/a maestro/a de las cartas- todos estaban en silencio escuchando la historia con atención, excepto Hermy y Saku que comentaban cosas en voz baja y se reían-. Hace unos siete años aproximadamente, una niña de once años logró cazar todas las cartas que se habían desperdigado y convertirse en la nueva señora. Ahora mismo debe de tener vuestra edad más o menos.

.-Profesor Binns- llamó Parvati Patil levantando la mano y llamando la atención de todos-. ¿Como se llama esa chica?

.-Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- respondió con algo de desconcierto ya que hacía unos cuantos años que nadie interrumpía su explicación y lo escuchaban tan atentamente-, y actualmente es una hechicera muy poderosa. Ha sido nombrada hace poco la mejor hechicera de Japón.

Todos empezaron a murmurar con admiración y Syaoran miró hacia su derecha un asiento hacia delante, y frunció el ceño. Sakura empezó a sacudirse la modestia de los hombros y echarse el pelo hacia atrás mientras Hermione estaba que casi no se aguantaba la risa. Por suerte para ella, la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó en ese momento y, recogiendo su mochila rápidamente, ya que no había sacado ningún utensilio para tomar apuntes en esa clase (lógico, sabiéndose toda la historia de memoria), salió corriendo al pasillo seguida muy de cerca de su amiga, ante las miradas extrañadas de todos. De pronto las oyeron reírse a carcajadas y al salir las vieron revolcándose por el suelo agarrándose las costillas con una mano.

.-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó Ron con una gota en la cabeza.

.-Reírnos¿no lo ves?- contestó Hermione levantándose cuando estuvo lo suficientemente recuperada de su ataque.

.-Ya…- dijo éste pensando muy seriamente en llevarlas a las dos ante Madame Pomfrey.

Se dirigieron a su próxima clase, Encantamientos todos juntos. Esperaron en la puerta del aula a esperar que aparecieran los miembros de las demás casas.

.-Oye Herms…- empezó a decir Sakura con carita de pena-. ¿Verdad que me ayudarás con los TIMO's?

.-De acuerdo, pero… tendrás que pedirle a alguien que te ayude con Pociones, ya que no se me dan tan bien- admitió dejando a los otros tres chicos de piedra. ¿Hermione reconocía que no se le daba bien algo?

.-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, lo tengo todo controlado- dijo con una sonrisa pícara al mismo tiempo que llegaban los Slytherin. Cogió de la mano a la prefecta y empezó a llevársela consigo-. Ven conmigo.

La otra la siguió extrañada y vio que se dirigí hacia las serpientes. Concretamente hacia uno de ellos.

.-Drakito…-le llamó haciendo que este se girara para ver que quería ahora-. ¿Verdad, verdad, verdad que me vas a ayudar con los TIMO's de Pociones? Es que me toca darlos poco antes de Halloween y necesitaré a alguien que me ayude- dijo con carita de cachorro abandonado.

.-E… esto- tartamudeó intentando desviar la mirada, pero ni Voldemort podría resistirse a esa carita-. Está bien- accedió al fin.

.-¡Kya, gracias!- exclamó dándole un abrazo-. Entre tú y Hermione al final los exámenes me saldrán genial.- afirmó haciendo que todos los que estaban en ese pasillo escuchando, la miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Hacer que esos dos trabajaran juntos sin que hubiera daños, era algo imposible.

.-Sangmi pide imposibles. Esos dos NUNCA podrán trabajar juntos y en paz- afirmó el pelirrojo con seguridad.

.-¿Hermione?- preguntó el rubio mirando a la aludida detrás de Sangmi.

.-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- interrogó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

.-Ah, no ninguno- contestó y todos los alumnos, sobretodo Harry y Ron, lo miraron como si ahora el loco fuera él.

.-¿No te había dicho nadie que nunca digas nunca?- inquirió Syaoran mirando al prefecto. El otro le murmuró un "cállate".

.-Así me gusta- asintió la castaña con la cabeza dirigiéndole una sonrisa al rubio.

Todos miraban como los cuatro, Eriol se les acababa de acoplar, charlaban animadamente con una mueca, mientras se acercaban los Huppies. Los Gryffies con disgusto y los Slythies con repulsión y desagrado.

Aunque eso no se aplicaba a un joven de pelo negro. Harry miraba la escena con una cara indescifrable para alguien que no fuera un buen observador. Y ese observador en concreto, perdón, observadora, se trataba de…

.¡-Saa…!-empezó a decir Mei, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de Syaoran que la veía con el ceño fruncido-¡…aangmi!- alcanzó a rectificar. La muchacha en cuestión suspiró con alivio desviando la mirada del moreno ojiverde, el cual seguía con la misma cara de circunstancias.

**.-¡Casi me descubres, baka!**- gritó en un susurro Sakura.

**.-Lo siento**- murmuró la morena mientras que Eriol reía disimuladamente.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera reprender al ojiazul, se abrió la puerta de la clase. La muchacha le lanzó una mirada fulminante y entró al aula con sus amigas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de almorzar, y de una entretenida clase de dos horas de DCAO, Sakura, Hermione, Tomoyo, Meiling y Draco estuvieron en la biblioteca ayudando a la primera a estudiar los TIMO's.

.-Uff…- suspiró la joven china estirando los brazos-. ¿Qué tal si descansamos un ratito? Llevamos estudiando dos horas seguidas…

.-Totalmente de acuerdo- la apoyó Sangmi.

.-Sangmi, si no te lo tomas en serio desde el principio, luego lo vas a pasar mal, y la verdad así no hace falta que…

.-Oh, vamos Hermy, llevamos empollando dos horas seguidas sin dar un descanso y estamos todos agotados…- la cortó la japonesa.

.-Además que ya ha avanzado mucho- la apoyó Luna.

.-Pero…

.-Porfa…-suplicaron las tres chicas mientras el rubio Sly se limitaba a observarlas con una gota en la cabeza.

.-Está bien- concedió al final.

.-¡Sí!- exclamaron las tres atrayendo la atención de madame Pince-. ¡Vamos al lago!- propuso la Huppie levantándose.

.-¡Vale!- asintieron las otras cuatro saliendo de la biblioteca-. ¿Te vienes, Drakito?- preguntó la ojiverde viendo como el chico se alejaba en dirección a su sala común.

.-Ahora voy, tengo que hablar de una cosa con Snape.

.-¡Hasta luego!- se despidieron de él y salieron a los terrenos del castillo.

Se dirigieron al gran lago charlando animadamente. Cerca de la orilla, en la sombra de un árbol, se encontraban Harry, Ron y Syaoran, que las saludaron de lejos. Las chicas devolvieron el saludo y se acercaron al borde del agua. Meiling y Sakura se quitaron las túnicas dejándolas en el suelo, y quedándose con la falda y la camisa blanca puestas.

.-¿Pero que hacéis?- preguntó Hermione viendo como se quitaban los zapatos y calcetines, quedando descalzas-. ¿Os vais a meter?

.-Claro- respondieron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

.-Po' vale-la chica las imitó y como Tomoyo no se quería quedar sola, también se desvistió.

Las cuatro se remangaron las camisas atándoselas por debajo del pecho.

.-¿Qué es eso?- indagó la Raven señalando la parte baja de la espalda de la prefecta Gryffindor.

.-¿Eh?- se extrañó la chica mirándose-. ¡Ah, eso! Pues es un tatuaje.

.-¿Qué!- gritaron Ron y Harry a la vez girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Un símbolo raro adornaba las lumbares de la chica. Era una especie de R negra al revés, pero con un ojo alargado en la parte superior de la letra, con una raya encima tomando la forma del ojo.

.-Es el ojo de Ra- informó la joven de ojos pardos.

.-¡Que chulo!- exclamó la morena acercándose a verlo mejor, mientras el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño y el moreno a su lado miraba el dibujo con interés. Syaoran solo alzó una ceja, imperturbable.

.-Je, pues no soy la única- dijo la chica girándose hacia la castaña-. Enséñales el tuyo.

Por toda respuesta, la muchacha sonrió dándose la vuelta revelando el grabado de una doble estrella- como si hubiera una encima de la otra- cinco puntas delante, simulando un relieve y las de atrás todas en negro. La estrella iba rodeada por un par de alas (para más información mirar el báculo de Sakura cuando transforma a Light y Dark).

.-¡Que guapos!- admiró la morena con algo de envidia-. Cuando pueda, yo también me haré uno. Tal vez una flor de loto- añadió pensativa, pero gritó al sentir que la salpicaban con agua del lago-. ¡Ahora verás!- exclamó lanzándose contra la Card Master.

Los tres Gryffies se quedaron mirando como empezaban una guerra de agua y decidieron que no querían intervenir.

.-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó el prefecto al aire-. Al final Hermione tenía razón. Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ella.

El muchacho se quedó callado al ver que sus amigos no le prestaban atención. Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Por un lado, Syaoran miraba a la 'Coreana' con el entrecejo fruncido pensando que ese símbolo le sonaba, pero en ese momento no sabía ubicar de dónde. Y por otro lado, Harry estaba mirando a su mejor amiga pensando que ese dibujo le parecía…

.-…sexy- murmuró sin darse cuenta.

.-¿Eh?- se extrañaron los otros dos mirándolo raro.

.-¿Qué?- preguntó éste saliendo del trance.

.-Acabas de decir algo- empezó el ambarino.

.-¿En serio?

.-Sí. Acabas de decir 'sexy'- completó Ron.

.-No es verdad- se apresuró a negar poniéndose rojo.

.-Oh, sí que es verdad- replicaron los otros dos.

.-¿Qué era eso que mirabas con tanta atención para que soltarás tal…?- calló buscando la palabra adecuada.

.-Adjetivo- acabó el castaño por él.

.-Eso.

.-¡No miraba a nadie!- insistió enrojeciendo un poco más.

.-¿Así que admites que mirabas a alguien?- indagó Li con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.-¡No!

Pero sus amigos no le hicieron caso y siguieron la mirada que había empleado antes el ojiverde descubriendo a…

.-¿Mirabas a Hermione?- finalizaron con sendas sonrisas traviesas.

.-Sí… es decir, no- negó de nuevo sonrojándose aún más si cabe.

.-¡Oh, te gusta Hermione!- exclamó el ojiazul.

.-¡Cállate!- ordenó tapándole la boca con la mano, ya que las chicas habían girado la cabeza al oír el grito del pelirrojo. Pero como estaban algo lejos, no le entendieron. La única que si lo hizo fue Sakura que los miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

Después de un rato de estar mojándose y todo, la castaña recordó algo.

.-Eh, Hermione- llamó la atención a su mejor amiga-. Escucha…

**There's not much going on today.**

_(Hoy no está muy creativo)_

**I'm really bored, it's getting late**

_(Estoy realmente aburrida, perdiendo la tarde)**-**_cantó la muchacha-. ¿Recuerdas?

.-¡Oh, sí!- afirmó con una sonrisa.**  
**

**What happened to my Saturday?**

_(¿Qué pasó con mi sábado?)_

**Monday's coming, the day I hate, ey**

_(Se acerca el Lunes, el día que odio, ey) **- **_siguió ella_.**  
**_**  
Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone**

_(Sentada sola en la cama, mirando fijamente el teléfono)_ **-** volvió a entonar la joven oriental, para seguidamente continuar las dos juntas.

**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.**

_(Él no era lo que yo deseaba, lo que pensé, no.) _

**He wouldn't even open up the door.**

_(Incluso no me abriría la puerta.)_

**He never made me feel like I was special.**

_(Nunca me hizo sentir especial.)_

**He isn't really what I'm looking for.**

_(Él no es realmente lo que estoy buscando.)_

**  
**

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas al ver que todos a su alrededor se las quedaban mirando raro- léase Tommy, Mei, Syao, Harry y Ron-, sin entender a que venia ese arranque.

.-La última vez que nos vimos, decidimos que cada una le enseñaría a la otra una canción en su idioma, y la que ella me enseñó era esa- informó la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

.-¿Y cual te aprendiste tú?- preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose a la inglesa.

Mmm- fingió meditar- creo recordar que sonaba así…

**Nee, kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa**

_(Cuando el color del atardecer tiña completamente esta ciudad,)_

**chiisana tane wo otosu darou**

_(se plantará una pequeña semilla.)_

Sakura sonrió al ver que aún se acordaba.

**fumikatamerareta tsuchi wo michi da to yobu no naraba**

_(Si este suelo por el que andamos es el camino que tenemos que seguir,)_

**me wo tojiru koto demo ai kana**

_(podremos enamorarnos aunque cerremos los ojos.)_

La letra, algo más calmadita que la otra, sonaba muy dulce en los labios de las dos chicas.

**kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaete nakatta**

_(Si este mundo fuera plano, no nos habríamos encontrado nunca.)_

**otagai wo toozakeru youni hashitte ita**

_(Hubiésemos seguido corriendo separándonos cada vez más.)_

**SUPIIDO wo yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo**

_(No bajaremos la velocidad por mucha distancia que nos separe.)_

**meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou**

_(Al final nos encontraremos rodeados por los milagros.)_

**mukaiau no darou…**

_(Al final nos encontraremos…)_

Fue la quinceañera la que acabó dejando a más de uno sorprendido por la buena voz que poseía.

.-¡Que bien cantas!- exclamaron las dos muchachas orientales que las habían escuchado con atención.

.-Ains, si tuviera aquí mi cámara- ese comentario hizo que a más de uno le corriera una gota por la cabeza, mientras que otros tenían una mirada confundida.

.-¡Quítate esa idea de la cabeza!- gritó la joven china tirándole tal cantidad de agua encima, que la dejó chorreando.

Ambas empezaron a perseguirse y las otras dos las miraron mientras reían a carcajadas. De pronto, la ojiverde sonrió mirando hacia la puerta de entrada. Le dio un golpe a su amiga y señaló hacia allí, dónde un chico rubio acababa de salir en la dirección contraria a dónde estaban ellas. Se miraron con complicidad, agarraron las varitas y conjuraron un enorme bidón. Mei y Tommy dejaron sus persecuciones para observar como sus amigas llenaban el recipiente con agua del lago y empezaban a alejarse aguantándolo entre las dos con ambas manos. Los cinco las siguieron con la mirada hasta ver que…

.-¡Drakito!- llamó con un tonito musical muy repelente estando detrás del chico.

.-¿Qué…?- pero no alcanzó a acabar la frase cuando vio un torrente de agua viniéndosele encima.

Todos los que habían visto la escena miraron a las Gryffies con horror. ¡Acababan de dejar chorreando a uno de los alumnos más vengativos de todo Hogwarts! En cambio Ron, Harry, Mei y Luna reían con ganas mientras el ambarino solo sonrió un poco. El prefecto miró como las chicas reían con ganas, pero a una distancia más que prudente. Éste, las miró con furia y empezó a dirigirse hacia ellas que cortaron la risa en seco, pero el muchacho pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia los otros cinco. Se paró en la orilla del lago y conjuró algo, pero como las dos amigas lo tenían de espaldas no vieron lo que hacía. Malfoy se giró y vieron con horror como llevaba un tanque de unos quince litros de agua, que hacía flotar con un conjuro.

.-Oh, oh- murmuraron antes de salir corriendo con Draco pisándoles los talones. Harry, Ron y Syaoran, que se habían levantado, empezaron a carcajearse aún más, pero se les vio aplacada la risa al verse ellos también empapados. Se giraron para ver como Meiling sujetaba una manguera que salía del lago. Y así volvieron otra vez con las guerritas de agua.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La cena transcurrió algo… húmeda después del remojo. Los alumnos miraban con intriga a los implicados en la guerra de agua hacía apenas unos minutos. Eriol observaba divertido al rubio a su lado con el pelo y la túnica empapados.

.-¿Un pequeño chapuzón en el lago?- inquirió con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al muchacho.

.-Ja, ja- rió con ironía-. Han sido las locas de Kim y Granger. Je, pero tendrías que haberlas visto huyendo de un tanque de quince litros.

.-¿Sólo quince? Caramba, Draco, estás perdiendo tu toque.

.-Hay que ser caballeroso con las mujeres- contestó con un deje de modestia.

.-Seguro.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de al lado, algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor se acercaban a felicitar a Sangmi y Hermione por haber sido las únicas que se habían atrevido con Malfoy.

.-Pero si era una simple broma- respondió la ojiverde con fingida inocencia por decimocuarta vez en la noche.

.-Yo que vosotras me esperaría a que cobrara venganza- aseguró Seamus Finnigan con la voz afectada.

.-Créeme, ya lo ha hecho- aseguró la prefecta.

.-¿Qué os ha hecho?- preguntó Dean Thomas con curiosidad.

.-Descargar un tanque de quince litros de agua encima nuestro- respondieron a coro con una sonrisa.

Las risas se vieron aplacadas al ver entrar una lechuza majestuosa de color pardo rojizo hiendo directamente hacia Syaoran, que había estado comiendo y riendo alegremente con Harry, Ron y sus demás compañeros de Gryffindor de sexto año.

.-¿Blush?- se extrañó de ver ahí a su lechuza-. No es hora del correo¿Qué…?- pero enmudeció al ver el remitente y el destinatario de la carta que el ave llevaba en el pico.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron expectantes pero se preocuparon al ver su cara.

.-Sakura- murmuró con una expresión de derrota arrugando la carta en la mano.

.-¿Te la ha devuelto otra vez?- preguntó Harry intentando romper el hielo.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir con tristeza e impotencia.

Tres asientos hacia la derecha, la responsable de que el ambarino tuviera esa carta de nuevo en la mano, lucía en su rostro una seriedad impropia de ella. Hermione a su lado observaba a ambos con tristeza. Que por un malentendido ahora tuvieran que estar así…

.-¿Adonde vas?- preguntó la voz del moreno sacando a la castaña de sus meditaciones.

.-A dormir- contestó Syaoran sin ánimos.

.-Pero¿y la cena?- indagó el pelirrojo.

.-No tengo hambre.

Sakura se encogió en su asiento al pasar el chico por su lado.

**.-Le dijiste a tu padre que lo hiciera¿no?**- inquirió Granger repentinamente.

**.-¿Eh, qué?**- dijo la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**.-Le dijiste a tu padre que le devolviera las cartas a Syaoran**- afirmó esta vez. La otra no respondió. Simplemente bajó la mirada-.** No puedes seguir así. Llevas ignorándolo un año y medio¿no podrías al menos escribirle una pequeña nota?**

**.-No, Hermione. Él me mintió. Y no confió en mí cuando…** **ya lo sabes todo, no sé para qué te lo repito.**

**.-Pero…**

**.-Ya te he dicho que no, y es que no**- dijo levantándose de golpe y saliendo hacia la Sala Común ante la mirada de todo el gran Comedor.

**.-ºSigue tan tozuda como siempre¿eh?º**- inquirió Eriol en la mente de Mei y Tommy.

**.-ºNo sabes cuantoº**- respondió la rubia.

**.-ºEs que vosotros no conocéis toda la historiaº**- comentó la morena de ojos rubís-. **ºYo lo sé porque estaba delante y…º**

**.-º¿Qué quieres decir toda la historia?º**- inquirió la japonesa.

**.-ºA eso mismo me refiero…º**- y procedió a explicarles lo que ella sabía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Corría por los terrenos del castillo esquivando rayos rojos y verdes. No estaba sola, había alguien a su lado, un chico… ambos pararon en seco al oír una risa fría, de mujer._

_.-¿A dónde crees que vas, niña?- preguntó la voz. Les había dado alcance. Era la figura de una mujer encapuchada, y sobresalía algo del largo pelo negro-.¿Huyes?_

_.-¿Huir¿De ti? Me parece que no- contestó con ironía-. Es solo que… no quiero hacerte daño- añadió con un tono falsamente meloso._

_.-No es bueno mentir, niña. ¿Qué acaso tu… 'papaíto' no te lo ha explicado? Aunque claro, como él no es tu..._

_.-¡Cállate!- gritó con fiereza para evitar que la persona a su lado oyera lo que la mujer estaba apunto de decir._

_.-¿No me digas que no se lo has dicho?- rió estrepitosamente-. Vaya, vaya, vaya y yo que creía que irías corriendo a…_

_.-¡He dicho que te calles!- chilló la muchacha lanzando una enorme bola de fuego._

_La luz invadió todo y cuando disminuyó, estaba en un lugar diferente._

_La nieve cubría todo el terreno mientras diez adolescentes cogidos de las manos. Una figura sacó una cadena de oro y la alzó al frente y la escena volvió a cambiar._

_La sala común estaba más ruidosa de lo normal. Se percató de que su cuerpo estaba con Harry y Hermione viendo la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos._

_Las figuras borrosas de un chico y una chica se gritaban cosas a la cara._

_.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¡Maldita sea! Yo te confié muchas cosas sobre mí ¡y tú ni siquiera pudiste…!_

_.-Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras._

_.-¿Pero como quieres que te rechace, por dios¡Soy tu novia! No una chica superficial que se hace la interesante para agradarte… y yo creí que me conocías… pero está visto que no._

_Tras esas palabras la chica salió corriendo por el retrato._

_.-¡Lily!- se oyó un grito antes de que todo alrededor suyo se derrumbara y diera paso a otra escena._

_Era una sala grande. Había alrededor de once personas sentadas en cojines en el suelo. El silencio que reinaba resultaba abrumador. De pronto, ella misma habló rompiendo la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente._

_.-Igualmente, tampoco me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. Mi verdadero nombre es Ja…_

Despertó sobresaltada y empapada en sudor mientras respiraba agitadamente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Acaso… ¿premoniciones? Estuvo un rato dado vueltas en la cama pensando en el asunto y decidió ir a tomar un poco el aire. Al día siguiente hablaría con Dumbledore para explicarle el sueño.

Bajó a la sala común con sigilo, esperando encontrarla vacía pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Syaoran sentado en uno de los sofás. Estaba mirando el crepitar de las pocas llamas que quedaban en la chimenea. Llevaba una hoja en las manos, que tenía pinta de haber sido arrugada con anterioridad. Eso a la chica no le gustó e intentó salir por el retrato silenciosamente. Pero cuando iba a alcanzar la puerta un golpe que se dio en el pié con una mesa hizo alertar al chino.

.-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó al aire, pero nadie contestó. Cuando se iba a levantar a mirar apareció alguien de entre las sombras-. ¿Sangmi?- se extrañó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Eh… pues… no podía dormir… iba a dar una vuelta- contestó nerviosamente-. ¿Y tú?

.-Problemas personales- respondió evasivamente.

.-¿Alguna chica?- inquirió para disimular.

.-Sí- confirmó con tristeza.

.-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Tal vez te sientas mejor- aconsejó. Quería saber que opinaba él de todo el asunto. Oír su punto de vista-. Oh… bueno… si no me lo quieres decir…- añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada del ambarino.

.-Pues… hará cosa de año y medio. Yo… le dije una mentira a la persona que más quería…

.-¿Querías¿Acaso ya no…?- se alarmó la muchacha.

.-¡No, no! Quiero decir… sí, todavía la quiero- aclaró.

Ahh…- suspiró interiormente la ojiverde con alivio. Luego se reprendió mentalmente porque ella seguía enfadada con él-. Y… ¿En qué le mentiste?

.-¿Qué importa eso ahora?- gruñó él.

.-Importa en que dependiendo de lo que le dijeras podría tardar mucho en perdonarte- soltó ella dolida. A si que en verdad el motivo no importaba ¿eh?

Syaoran tragó saliva pensando que tenía razón, pero no quería explicarlo todo en ese momento y recordar su error.

.-Por cierto… ¿tú conoces a la Maestra de Cartas? Se llama Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

La ojiverde lo miró pasmada un momento y empezó a sudar frío. ¿Y qué le decía ella ahora?

_**Clase 02: Fin.**_

**Notas de Autora:** Kya! Perdón! Ya se que me demoré demasiado, pero es que entre los examenes (estoy en cuarto de ESO, y ya me siento explotada…), hace una semana me fui de viaje a Valéncia (a comer Paella, XD), y que no tenía inspiración, se me han pasado los meses volando. Pero ahora que mi musa ha vuelto a mí, actualizaré más seguido.

Comentarios del chapi… pos, que os voy a decir, hay un montón de cosas que no las tenía planeadas y a medida que escribía me iban saliendo (las palabras aparecen solas)… Pero no os quejaréis, que os he dado un capítulo completito. ¡Hasta con spoilers y todo! (véase apartado 'el sueño de Saku'. Pero tranquilos que no os voy a desvelar nada hasta que se tenga que desvelar Mangalina pone una sonrisa psicópata en la cara ejem, perdón, esque tanto tiempo sin escribir… ya no se ni lo que digo, o hago, o escribo… en verdad me estoy liando.

Tenemos escenas de todo! Y como dijo Jack El Destripador, vayamos por partes. Empezamos con el inicio de las _Savage Girls, _Snape y sus paranoias n Pociones, DCAO (que incluye una muestra de poderes d Saku y Mei), Adivinación, Saku tendrá que hacer los TIMO's, la típica pela Hermione/Ron, Draco y Hermione haciéndose amigos (¿What?), ésta con un tatuaje en la espalda, Harry que lo encuentra sexy, guerritas de agua y Syaoran que recibe una carta devuelta. Me parece que no me he dejado nada…

Vocabulario:

La información sobre el Tarot que explica Sakura, así como los nombres de las cartas, los he sacado de internet…

**Poderes de invocación**: es algo que me he sacado de la manga… me parecía bien eso… xD

El nombre de la lechuza de Syao, Blush, en inglés significa sonrojo. Como tiene las plumas de un color pardo rojizo, me pareció adecuado.

Las canciones utilizadas son un fragmento de He Wasn't de Avril Lavigne y el Ending de Tsubasa Chronicle, Loop, cantado por Maaya Sakamoto.

Ya ahora, contestando los reviews del chapi anterior.

**Tomoe: **pues no te puedo responder a eso, ahora mismo, pero al menos ya sabes que él le mintió. No te voy a decir tampoco si se quedan juntos, pero creo que es bastante evidente. Y me gustaría saber quien crees tú que es el hermano. No te voy a decir una mentira, pero tampoco te lo confirmaré… aunque me gustaría saber la opinión de los lectores. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Dark Tsubasa**: Wo, Tsubi! Estoy pensando muy seriamente eso de atarla a la cama (no me seas perver q te veo venir) porke con eso d k ya a acabao l cole… una venita to mona aparece en la frente de Mangalina weno, gracias por el review!

**Hikari Katsuragi:** pero serás zorra! Al igual k tu me atas a la silla, antes muerta que arrastrada(8) xD Y ya veremos si a partir de ahora t digo todo lo k se me ocurre, pork si no paras d presumir k lo sabes, me lo callaré pa mi solita… PD: yo no me kejo d k no me pongas review!

**Amanda:** también son mis series preferidas! Por eso hice este crossover… gracias por tu review!

**Kirita Kasugi: **See, me encantó la idea de k fuera adoptada, no se… es algo diferente y que engancha a la vez… kiero k me digas kien crees k es el hermano. Yo no te lo voy a negar, pero tampoco te diré k si… kiero saber la opinión del lector, es todo. See Eriol de Sly ¿pero como no se le ha ocurrido antes a nadie, con las miraditas k me hecha? Si esque le queda genial! Weno, espero tu siguiente review (soy una aprovechada)

**Karen:** no me mates, pliz! K ntonces no podrás leerte el fic ntero (y mira k mi hermana k ya sabe todo lo k pasará te puede asegurar k vale la pena la espera) gracias por tu review!

**Aneth: ** en serio no te gustan los Xover? O.o A mi me chiflan! Lo dejé ahí precisamente para dejarte con la intriga, k sino no tiene gracia! El fic de Yin and Yang… estoy en ello, pero en verdad k estoy muy blokeada… pero te prometo k cuando me venga la inspiración (k ahora mismo está de vacaciones sin k nadie le haya dado permiso) actualizo.

**Danielita: **Aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, espero k te guste. Gracias por tu review!

**Julia Sakura**: perdona, k yo actualice mis historias? Y tu las tuyas que? A ver cuando actualizas reencarnados, eh maja? Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kirsche:** Por dios! Casi me da algo cuando vi k me habias puesto un review! Me encantan tus fics! Espero siempre copn ansias a k actualizaes! (sobre todo Castle) me voy a poner roja con tanto halgo. Por cierto… MI HERMANA ES UNA BOCAZAS! Pero como se le ocurre decirtelo, ahora ya no tiene misterio… ahora me tienes que explicar tu algo de tu fic… (no flipa ni nada la niña) gracias por tu review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión O

**Sayukichan:** todos la reconocen porque la vieron por última vez cuando tenía quince años… (excepto Mei, que la vio a los dieciséis tambien) y syao no la ve desde los trece recién cumplidos. Y créeme, ha cambiado mucho. Solo se escribian y hablaban por teléfono. Y cuando ella le iba a mandar una foto suya, se pelearon. Un poco rebuscado, no? Gracias por tu review!

Bueno. Las preguntas de éste capitulo… ¿De quien se acuerda Snape cuando mira a Saku¿Habrá algo más que amistad al final con Hermy y Draco¿A Harry le gusta Hermione? O.o ¿Por qué se pelearon Saku y Syao¿Sufrirá Touya la ira de su monstruo? Y la pregunta ke se hace todo el mundo… ¿Kien demonios es el hermano?

Espero k se rompen la cabeza intentando saber las respuestas…

Que les sea leve!

Mangalina Li

Va, seré buena y como recompensa por haber tardado tanto os pondré una escenita que pasará en el próximo capitulo…

_.-¿Por qué no la llamas?- sugirió Harry-. Tal vez, y con suerte, contesta sin darse cuenta de que eres tú._

_Syaoran valoró las posibilidades y decidió probar suerte. Se levantó para salir sacando un teléfono móvil de entre su túnica. Pasó por al lado de Sakura que al ver el aparato en manos del ambarino empezó a sudar frío. Ella tenía el suyo ahí mismo por si llamaba su padre, y le había hecho un hechizo para que funcionara ahí y tuviera siempre la batería llena. Justo cuando iba a echar mano de él, una melodía empezó a sonar y el silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor._

_.-**Ay… Ay, ay ay…**_

_**.-¿Qué pasa?**- inquirió Hemione sentada enfrente suyo._

_.-**¡Es Li¿Qué hago, que hago?**- preguntó al aire con nerviosismo._

_**.-Ah… ¡Contesta!**- dijo la prefecta._

_**.-¿Pero como quieres que conteste¡Si está ahí fuera!**- gritó señalando la puerta que daba al vestíbulo._

_**.-Me prometiste que la próxima vez que te llamara contestarías**- retrucó ella cruzándose de brazos._

_**.-¡Sí, pero no cuando lo tengo a menos de 10 metros de distáncia!**_

Reviews, plis!


	3. Conjeturas, planes de venganza y

Leyenda:

.-Hablando

**.-Hablando japonés**

**_.-Hablando chino_**

_.-Pensando_

**_.-"Pensando japonés"_**

**_.-'Pensando Chino'_**

OOOOOO --cambio de escena

(Acotaciones de la autora)

.-ºhablando telepáticamenteº (en cualquier idioma)

.-_**hablando por el móvil**._

Capítulo anterior:

_.-Por cierto… ¿tú conoces a la Maestra de Cartas? Se llama Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto._

_La ojiverde lo miró pasmada un momento y empezó a sudar frío. ¿Y qué le decía ella ahora?_

**Clase 03: Conjeturas, planes de venganza y una clase agitada**

.-¿Que si la conozco? Tsk, como si fuera yo misma- dijo sin pensar en voz alta haciendo que el ambarino frunciera el ceño. Dándose cuenta de su error, intentó arreglarlo rápidamente-. A ver¿qué hechicero Oriental mínimamente bueno no conoce a la Card Master?

.-Tienes razón- aceptó él con un suspiro de resignación. Al verlo tan abatido, la chica no pudo evitar hablar algo mas de la cuenta.

.-Aunque, si te refieres a conocerla personalmente, sí he hablado con ella alguna vez.

Syaoran levantó la cabeza con tanta rapidez, que seguro que se había dejado el cuello en el proceso.

.-Entonces¿la conoces¿Has hablado con ella?- preguntó rápidamente mirándola a los ojos con un brillo esperanzado, haciendo que Sakura hiciera un esfuerzo por no derretirse.

.-Eh... sí. Íbamos a la misma preparatoria en Tomoeda. Pero tampoco hemos charlado como si fuéramos grandes amigas- añadió con mucho nerviosismo retrocediendo hacia el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

.-¿De qué habéis hablado¿Le dijiste que eres bruja¿Te dijo que era la Maestra de Cartas y por eso lo sabes?- siguió interrogando acercándose a la muchacha mientras ésta no paraba de retroceder.

.-Me... me voy a tomar algo a las cocinas, si no te importa... ¡Buenas noches!- se despidió con balbuceos que casi no se le entendía lo que decía, y salió corriendo en dirección al cuadro del frutero.

El joven chino se quedó mirando un rato más por donde hacía escasos momentos había desaparecido la ojiverde. Se había precipitado demasiado y la había hecho huir, pero... estaba seguro de que Sangmi sabía más de lo que decía y se propuso averiguarlo, antes de volver a su dormitorio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abrió los ojos ante la claridad de la mañana. Casi no había dormido en toda la noche. Miró la hora. Aún era algo pronto, pero decidió bajar a la Sala Común. Con cuidado para no despertar a sus compañeras de sexto. Salió por el retrato dirigiéndose al despacho del director. Era temprano, pero seguro que el director ya estaría despierto. Llegó frente a la gárgola de piedra sin toparse con nadie y dio la contraseña.

.-¡Dol Guldur!

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del despacho. Una voz le indicó que podía pasar. Se introdujo en la estancia con paso decidido y se sentó enfrente del director con el escritorio lleno de cachivaches de por medio.

.-Buenos días, señorita Kim. ¿O debería decir Kinomoto?- sonrió el anciano mago.

.-Tiene tres nombres diferentes con los que llamarme. Escoja el que más le guste- respondió ésta con un mohín gracioso.

.-¿Qué le trae por aquí?- quiso saber Dumbledore ignorando el comentario.

.-Iré al grano. Esta noche he tenido una serie de visiones diferentes- Albus se irguió en su asiento juntando los dedos de ambas manos.

De ese modo procedió a ir explicando cada una de las imágenes vistas en su sueño. Cada vez que acababa de explicar una la comentaban entre los dos intentando descubrir el significado.

.-¿Usted sabe quien podría ser esa mujer, profesor?- quiso saber la muchacha al término de explicar la primera.

.-Creo saber quien es- respondió éste con un suspiro-. Se llama Bellatrix Lestrange y es una mortífaga que el año pasado escapó de Azkában.

.-Me parece que la he visto antes...- murmuró tratando de recordar atrayendo la mirada del profesor-. Éste verano en el cumpleaños de Harry, vi cosas sobre todos sus años aquí. En quinto fue la imagen de un hombre cayendo a través de un velo, por culpa de un hechizo lanzado por esa mujer. Creo recordar que el hombre se llamaba...

.-Sirius- completó el director-. Sirius Black. Era el padrino de Harry. Y como bien has dicho, murió a principios de Junio en el Ministerio de Magia.

.-Vaya- susurró con incomodidad.

.-Continúa con las visiones, por favor- le pidió al cabo de unos momentos de silencio.

La muchacha explicó la escena de esas diez personas en la nieve, pero no comentaron nada. Luego, al decir el nombre de Lily, el director la miró con sorpresa.

.-¿Estás segura de que a quien nombraron era a Lily?- preguntó con lentitud.

.-Sí. Lo oí claramente. Era la voz de un chico.

.-¿Y dices que tú, Harry y Hermione estaban delante?

.-Ahá-confirmó. Por un segundo, Sakura creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. Parpadeó confundida para luego verlo otra vez con expresión seria.

.-Continúa.

Por último, explicó la escena en la sala con las once personas sentadas en el suelo.

.-...Y ahí fue cuando desperté- concluyó.

.-Eso quiere decir...

.-Que es cuando lo explico todo. Mi procedencia verdadera. Y tenía pinta de ser Halloween- acabó con seriedad. Era el momento en que revelaba todo a su hermano.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ron media hora más tarde cuando la muchacha se reunió con ellos.

.-Fui a… la lechuzería, a enviarle un mensaje a mi padre- contestó luego de cavilar dejándose caer a su lado.

.-¿Y cómo es que tardaste tanto?- interrogó Ginny.

.-Es que… me perdí- mintió nerviosamente.

.-Podrías habérmelo dicho e ir juntas- intervino Hermione con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que la chica estaba mintiendo y le encantaba fastidiarla-. Yo también quiero enviarles una carta a mis padres.

.-Bueno, pues luego te acompaño- respondió con una mirada amenazadora, haciendo reír a la inglesa-. ¿Qué nos toca ahora?- intentó desviar el tema sonriendo falsamente.

.-Herbología con los Hufflepuff- dijo Dean Thommas, que había escuchado la conversación.

.-Gracias- le agradeció al chico y se puso a hurgar en las mentes de más de un compañero-. º**¿Oíste, Mei?**º

.-º**Recibido, nos toca Herbología juntas, cambio**º- bromeó la china haciendo sonreír a la ojiverde.

.-º**¿Y tú, señor 'me divierto con las desgracias ajenas'?**º- continuó con tono divertido pero con un deje de molestia.

.-º**Transformaciones, señorita 'no se aguantar ni una broma'**º -respondió Eriol desde la mesa de Sly.

.-º**Muy gracioso**º- le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa sarcásticas, haciendo que el otro le sacara la lengua de un modo infantil.

.-º**¿Qué siempre tienen que comportarse como crios de tres años?**º- suspiró Hermione con cansancio-º**¿Y a ti que te toca, Tomoyo?**º- le preguntó a la Ravenclaw.

.-º**Defensa, con tu hermano, Saku**º- a todos les pareció ver un corazoncito al final de la frase y les surgió una gran gota.

.-º**Será mejor que no te acerques mucho a ningún chico durante toda la clase, Tommy**º- dijo Sakura después de un rato de silencio-. º**Sabes perfectamente lo sobreprotector que puede llegar a ser, y se aprovechará de que es profesor para hacerle algo al pobre muchacho… Al fin y al cabo, eres su prima¿no?**º- le recordó.

.-º**Ya… y ¿acaso no lo eres tú también?**º- le preguntó la ojiazul divertida.

.-º**Sabes a lo que me refiero**º- contestó con fastidio en la voz.

.-º**¿Lo eres o no?**º- volvió a preguntar fingiendo inocencia.

.-º**No me voy a dignar a contestar a eso**º- dijo poniendo morritos de un modo por demas infantil y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que la 'rubia' sonriera.

.-º**Hey, monstruo. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, estáis atrayendo la atención de todo el gran comedor…**º- interrumpió la voz de Touya Kinomoto.

Los cinco se giraron y al ver como todos sus compañeros los miraban les salió una gota en la nuca.

.-º**Bueno¿y qué?**º- preguntó Sangmi un poco incómoda-. º**Esa no es razón para que TÚ estés fisgoneando en nuestras conversaciones privadas…**º

.-º**Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer**º- dijo con indiferencia mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

.-**¡Pues cómprate una lágrima y ahógate, pero no te entrometas en nuestras conversaciones como si nada!**- gritó esta vez haciendo el silencio en el gran comedor al mismo tiempo que se levantaba mirándolo con furia y seguidamente desaparecía del Gran Comedor.

Poco antes de que se cerraran las puertas, Mei, Tomoyo, Hermione y Eriol ya habían empezado a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Touya solo sonreía ligeramente. El resto de alumnos los ,miraban a todos como si les acabaran de decir que habían tenido un basilisco en las cañerías de Hogwarts durante unos cuantos siglos hasta hacía cuatro años. Como si eso fuera posible (Tsk, inocentes!).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caminaba como una fiera por los pasillos del colegio sin un rumbo fijo y despotricando contra todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, pero sobretodo, contra cierto profesor de Defensa.

.-**¿Por qué siempre se tiene que meter en donde no lo llaman?**- iba mascullando entre dientes-. **Todo por su maldita manía de sobreprotegerme. ¡Ya tengo 17 años, no soy una niña!**- suspiró mientras salía del castillo en dirección a los invernaderos-. **¡Maldito Touya¡Juro que me las pagará!**

Se sentó en la puerta a esperar a que llegaran sus compañeros mientras maquinaba la manera de vengarse de su hermanastro querido del alma. De pronto se le ocurrió la idea perfecta y sonrió malévolamente.

.-No me gusta esa sonrisa- dijo alguien en frente suyo. Alzó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Hermione que venía con Meiling, Harry, Ron y Syaoran.

.-¿Qué estás maquinando, ya?- preguntó la prefecta.

.-Solo una pequeña venganza para nuestro… 'querido' profesor de Defensa.

.-¿Tú planeando una venganza?- inquirió la Hufflepuff fingiendo miedo-. Tsk, envidio a Kinomoto en absoluto, en estos momentos- murmuró siniestramente haciendo que las otras dos muchachas rieran.

.-¿Qué le vas a hacer?- quiso saber Harry con curiosidad.

.-Misterio- respondió la japonesa con una sonrisa intrigante.

.-Danos una pista al menos… ¿es peligroso?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

.-Para él, sí. Aunque más que peligroso, yo diría que pasará vergüenza- confesó entre risas-. Pero lo que si es seguro, es que yo me lo voy a pasar de lo lindo- acabó con una sonrisa traviesa.

.-Je je. ¿Cuándo será tu… preciada venganza?- preguntó Mei.

.-Dentro de un par de días, por lo menos.

Ya no le pudieron preguntar nada más, ya que en ese momento llegó la profesora Sprout y tuvieron que entrar en los invernaderos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras seguía arrodillado en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, esperando que la oscura figura en frente suyo acabara de inspeccionar lo que él mismo le había traído hacía escasos minutos. La habitación estaba a oscuras a excepción de la luz que desprendía la chimenea que había en la sala. Un grupo unas diez personas encapuchadas rodeaban al que estaba en el suelo, con la vista fija n los pies de un viejo sillón dónde estaba la oscura figura que examinaba un libro. Debajo de la capucha, se podían ver dos ojos rojos que relucían en la oscuridad de la habitación, unos ojos fríos, inexpresivos, que iban de un lado a otro de las páginas, leyendo el contenido del libro. Tras unos instantes más de silencio, la negra figura cerró las duras tapas y dirigiéndose a los encapuchados de en frente, empezó a dar una especie de discurso.

.-Mis queridos Mortífagos- dijo con una voz, fría, carente de expresividad que hizo que más de uno sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda-. Por primera vez en quince años, nuestro querido Wortmail ha hecho un trabajo bien hecho…- anunció con voz solemne.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que una figura fina, que daba a entender que era de mujer, habló desde detrás de una máscara blanca.

.-Señor- dijo con una voz femenina-. ¿Está usted seguro de que es el que buscamos? Quiero decir que…

.-¿Acaso te atreves a cuestionar mi criterio?- la interrumpió la figura de ojos rojos, que en esos momentos lanzaban chispas hacia la mujer.

.-Por supuesto que no, señor- se apresuró a decir algo inquieta-. Pero…

.-No me interesan tus excusas, Bella. Si no vas a decir algo que valga la pena escuchar, cállate- le espetó con frialdad.

.-Si, señor- murmuró la mujer mirando al suelo y volviendo a su lugar entre los Mortífagos.

Durante un rato, hubo un silencio tenso en la sala en que los encapuchados se revolvieron un poco con incomodidad, antes de que el líder de todos ellos volviera a hablar.

.-Sí, Bella, es el que estábamos buscando- continuó con la voz fría-. Wortmail, aunque hayas tardado más de lo debido, te recompensaré por traerme el libro- añadió después dirigiéndose al hombre aún arrodillado.

.-Se… señor- empezó a murmurar levantando la vista del suelo-. Amo…

.-Bella, Wortmail y tú, junto con los Mortífagos que elijáis, os encargaréis de traer de vuelta a los que cayeron en junio.

.-¿Quiere decir que…?

.-Vamos a hacerle una visita a Azkaban- finalizó con una sonrisa malévola.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salieron de la clase de Herbología, se despidieron de Mailing, y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid para su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero al llegar al vestíbulo, vieron al semi-gigante esperando a que acudieran todos los alumnos.

.-Muy bien¿ya estáis todos?- preguntó elevando la voz por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes, una vez que llegaron todos los de Slytherin (últimos, como siempre)-. He pedido al profesor Dumbledore que me preste un aula vacía. La clase de hoy será teórica.

Los jóvenes empezaron a murmurar extrañados. Pocas habían sido las clases teóricas desde que en tercero habían empezado con las clases de CCM, y ninguna de ellas la habían hecho en un aula. Normalmente las hacían frente a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Siguiendo el paso de su profesor, llegaron a una clase del segundo piso, cerca de Encantamientos. Ron, Harry y Syaoran se sentaron en la primera fila, enfrente de la mesa del profesor. Sakura se situó detrás de Harry, quedando Hermione a su derecha y Eriol a su izquierda, estando Draco al lado de éste.

.-Bien- empezó Hagrid a relatar a la clase-. Os han hablado de Clow Reed en Historia de la Magia¿verdad?- hubo ligeros asentimientos de cabeza-. Entonces el profesor Binns os debe de haber explicado que él fue uno de los pocos magos que logró crear criaturas mágicas a partir de su poder…- volvieron a asentir-. Pues hoy estudiaremos esas criaturas- los alumnos empezaron a entusiasmarse. Esa era una de las pocas clases decentes de CCM que habían tenido. Sin embargo había una persona que miraba a su profesor con reproche. Éste lo vio, pero ignoró la mirada completamente, siguiendo con la explicación-. Ambas criaturas fueron designadas para la protección de la baraja de las Clow Cards. Cada uno de los dos guardianes posee un tipo de magia muy diferente al que solemos usar los magos.

Hizo una pequeña pausa en la explicación para ver las reacciones de sus alumnos. Algunos estaban siguiendo cada una de las palabras que él decía. Otros en cambio estaban más pendientes de otras cosas. Como Eriol y Sangmi, que parecían mantener una conversación entre ellos sin siquiera abrir la boca. Hermione parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho mientras miraba a los otros dos, ya que la ojiverde parecía estar a punto de echarle una maldición a la Reencarnación de Clow. En cambio, Syaoran tenía pinta de estar concentrado leyendo algo.

.-El primer guardián que fue creado, Clow lo hizo llamar Keroberos- siguió contando a sus alumnos-. Es el llamado 'Guardián del Sol' y posee el poder del fuego. El otro guardián, Yue, el 'Guardián de la Luna', y a con solo hacer un gesto, podía crear un arco y unas flechas a partir de su poder. También podía lanzar una especie de cristales lunares que hacía aparecer de la nada. Ambos guardianes, también tienen un escudo protector que resulta algo difícil de atravesar.

Poco antes de que Clow Reed muriera, les encargó otra misión a sus guardianes. La de elegir un nuevo Amo. Keroberos fue designado el 'elector' que sería el encargado de escoger al mejor candidato para ser el nuevo señor o señora de las cartas. Yue, 'el juez' fue el encargado de juzgar si el candidato escogido por Keroberos era digno de ser el nuevo amo, decidiéndolo a través de un combate. Sakura Kinomoto, con solo once años, fue capaz de… 'derrotar' a Yue, y no solo eso, sino que pudo crear su propio mazo de cartas a partir de la baraja de Clow.

Toda la clase empezó a murmurar excitados sobre la actual Card Master. Tenía que ser muy poderosa, si con solo once años había logrado hacer todo eso.

.-º**Parece que te van a salir admiradores dentro de la escuela. Felicidades, te vas a hacer más famosa de lo que eres**º- se burló Eriol mirando a la chica a su lado con una sonrisa divertida.

.-º**No tanto como tú, oh, gran Dios**º- contestó ésta de mala gana, haciendo que su sonrisa se acentuara.

.-º**Vamos, vamos, Saku, no tienes por que sentir vergüenza de lo que hiciste. Fue todo un acontecimiento**º- intervino Hermione con voz solemne.

.-º**Oh, callaos ya**º- ordenó haciendo un gesto infantil que hizo que los dos prefectos pudieran contener la risa a duras penas, haciendo que los que estaban a su alrededor se giraran a mirarlos.

.- Disculpe- dijo Parvati Patil levantando la mano-. ¿Cual es el aspecto de ambos guardianes?

.-Esa es una buena pregunta, sí señor- afirmó Hagrid, y continuó dirigiéndose al resto de la clase-. Bien¿alguien lo sabe?

Al instante, cinco manos se elevaron en el aire. Draco, aparentando suficiencia, Eriol, con aire burlón mirando a la chica a su lado, la cual también tenía la mano alzada, aunque parecía hacerlo a regañadientes. Hermione también tenía la vista puesta en su amiga, con cara de estar pasándoselo bien a su costa, y por último Syaoran, que parecía aburrido.

.-¿Hiiragizawa?

.-Keroberos, el Guardián del Sol, tiene el aspecto de un león adulto- empezó a relatar recordando cada uno de los rasgos que formaban el cuerpo de su querido guardián. Al fin y al cabo, él lo había creado así que ¿Quién podría describirlo mejor que él mismo?-. Los ojos son dorados, lo que le ha acarreado el nombre de 'Bestia de ojos Dorados' en más de una ocasión- añadió lanzando una mirada misteriosa al que el, muy generosamente, llamaba 'mi querido descendiente'-. Lleva un casco en la cabeza, con un rubí enganchado en la frente. Tiene un pendiente, que también contiene un rubí, en la oreja izquierda. Una especie de escudo, le cubre parte del cuerpo con otro rubí un poco más grande que el de la cabeza, y tiene un par de alas que le permiten volar a una gran velocidad.

.-Muy bien. Diez puntos para…

.-Y todo eso además de ser un glotón insufrible que solo piensa en comer dulces, jugar a videojuegos y alardear de su grandeza y hermosura, cuando no es más que un peluche parlante…- añadió Syaoran a la explicación con un tono por demás sarcástico.

Como ya es normal desde el principio de este fic, todos le miraron interrogantes, excepto Hagrid, que tenía una gota sobre la cabeza, y los otros tres que hablaban japonés, que reían a carcajadas.

El profesor carraspeó para volver a centrar la atención de sus alumnos.

.-¿Quién puede hablarme sobre la apariencia de Yue¿…Hermione?

.-Sí- dijo calmando un poco la risa-. Podría hacerse pasar perfectamente por una persona normal y corriente, si no fuera por las alas de ángel.

.-Y él pelo, que le arrastra por el suelo- murmuró Sakura por lo bajo haciendo que la castaña tuviera que callarse un momento para poder aguantar la risa. Después siguió hablando.

.-Ejem… Su pelo es plateado, algunos dirían que blanco. Y los ojos son de un color azul-violáceo muy raro- continuó-. Algunos podrían llegar a pensar que su carácter es frío, pero es más bien alguien serio. Y se preocupa mucho por su dueña, se nota que la quiere mucho- finalizó arrancando una sonrisa nostálgica de la ojiverde a su lado. ¿Cómo estaría su preciado guardián?

Aunque el comentario que había hecho la castaña había arrancado miradas de incredulidad y asombro. Pero el que estaba más sorprendido, era sin duda Syaoran, que ya estaba empezando a formar especulaciones en su cabeza.

Hagrid volvió a carraspear y siguió explicando algún que otro detalle más sin mucha relevancia (que no me da la gana de poner aquí porque si no os aburriré con las explicaciones, XDDD) sobre Yue y Kero. Iba a decir algo más, que parecía importante, pero en ese momento acabó la clase, y todos los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, sin darle tiempo a que sonido alguno saliera de su boca. En un desesperado intento de recuperar la atención de la clase, soltó lo que iba a decir antes elevando la voz más de lo normal haciendo que todo ruido o movimiento, cesara en ese instante. Al cabo de un momento los alumnos empezaron a marcharse hablando, muy contentos, de lo que les había dicho su profesor. Pero hubo siete personas que no se fueron, ya que el shock que habían causado esas palabreas en cuatro de esas personas, hizo que las otras tres se quedaran para ver que les ocurría.

Eriol y Hermione, habían mirado sorprendidos al semigigante, en un acto reflejo cruzaron sus miradas, y seguidamente volvieron la vista a la chica que había entre ellos dos, la cual observaba a su profesor como si hubiera dicho lo que ella creía que había dicho… no, no era posible... ¿oh, si? Se pellizcó y al ver que seguía en el mismo sitio y comprender que Hagrid había realmente pronunciado esas palabras, empezó a enrojecer de la ira que sentía, concentrando en ella, ya no solo las miradas de Eriol y Hermione, sino también la de Draco, Harry y Ron.

El único que todavía no se había movido un ápice era Syaoran, que tenía los ojos puestos en un punto fijo, pero que no lo estaba viendo realmente, ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Si era cierto lo que su profesor y amigo había dicho entonces…

Las palabras aún retumbaban contra su mente una y otra vez sin poder acabar de creérselo.

.-'_En… en la clase de mañana tendremos aquí a la Maestra de Cartas, Sakura Kinomoto, para que nos hable sobre sus guardianes, que también estarán aquí con nosotros._'

Unos gritos le hicieron volver a la realidad bruscamente. Miró al frente de la clase solo para ver como Sangmi y Hagrid estaban discutiendo acaloradamente.

.-¿Pero como se te ocurre decir que 'Sakura' vendrá mañana!- le reprendía la muchacha-. ¡Y por si fuera poco acompañada de sus guardianes, nada menos!

.-Porqué creo que de ese modo los alumnos podrán entender mejor todo lo que expliqué en la clase- respondió éste algo incomodo.

.-Por el amor de dios, Hagrid¡Sabes perfectamente que 'Sakura' no va a querer venir AQUÍ- exclamó mirándolo significativamente, consciente de que estaba hablando en inglés y encima estaba Syaoran delante.

.-¿Y que pasa si Sakura si que quiere venir?- replicó el semigigante.

.-Tsk, sabes perfectamente que 'ella' no quiere venir.

.-Oh, ho, ho. Créeme que si que querrá- asintió con la cabeza.

.-¿Y cómo piensas hacer que estemos las dos al mismo tiempo?- murmuró.

.-Eso ya no es problema mío- respondió de igual forma.

.-Já, ridículo. ¿Y qué piensas hacer si ella decide no venir?- susurró acercándose más al hombre, de modo que los demás no puedan oírlo.

.-Pues tendrá que hacerlo si no quiere que alguien descubra su secretito- contestó mirando de reojo a dos de los cuatro chicos que había allí.

.-No serás capaz de contarles…- la ojiverde retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada.

.-Ja, ya lo creo que sí- amenazó.

La castaña lo miró con furia y se largó dando un portazo al salir que hizo que los cristales de las ventanas temblaran peligrosamente.

.-Joder, Hagrid ¿sabes lo insoportable que va a estar el resto del día?- dijo Hermione mirando al hombre con reproche antes de salir corriendo en busca de su amiga.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio que fue roto por un suspiro de parte del semigigante.

.-Hagrid¿qué…?- empezó a preguntar Harry, pero éste lo interrumpió.

.-Será mejor que vayáis a almorzar- les dijo antes de desaparecer él también, dejando tras de si a cinco confusos chicos.

Durante el resto del día, Sakura estuvo de un humor de perros. Si hubiera sido por ella, se habría saltado lo que quedaba de clases hasta terminar el día, pero Hermy le había obligado a ir con ella, cosa que había conseguido enfadarla más. Cuando Ron intentó hablar con ella, le lanzó una mirada que hasta Voly habría desistido, que desistió al instante y nadie más se atrevió a decirle nada. Unas horas antes de la cena, la noticia de que al día siguiente Sakura Kinomoto estaría en una clase con los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin se había propagado tan rápido, que ya todo el mundo lo sabía, lo que logró que la japonesa acabara por reventar y se marchara de clase en mitad de Transformaciones.

Poco antes de la cena, Hermione se fue a buscarla por todo el colegio. La encontró una media hora después en la otrilla del lago lanzando piedras a la superficie de modo que rebotaban varias veces antes de perderse en las profundidades del lago.

.-**¿Saku?**- preguntó la chica con cautela. Sabía perfectamente que cuando su amiga estaba tan cabreada, era recomendable tratarla con mucha precaución si no querías que te llevara a visitar al calamar, que en ese momento se encontraba en una cueva en las aguas más profundas.

.-**Hmmpf**- gruñó ella en señal de que la escuchaba.

.-**Eh… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer y te tranquilizas?**- preguntó con prudencia.

.-**¿Que me calme, dices? Hermy, por dios¿tú has oído lo que me ha dicho!**- gritó la chica algo alterada.

.-**Ya se que te tendría que haber pedido permiso antes de decir nada a nadie, pero…**

.-**No me refiero a eso**- contestó la japonesa sentándose con las piernas cruzadas-. **Me ha amenazado, que si no aparece mañana 'Sakura' en la clase, le dirá a Syaoran quien soy…**

Durante un rato, ninguna dijo nada. Hermione estaba sorprendida. ¿Hagrid amenazando a alguien?

.-**Bueno, y… ¿qué piensas hacer?**- respondió después de una pausa.

.-…- la chica no dijo nada, pero luego suspiró con cansancio-. **No lo sé**- contestó sinceramente-. **No se si quiero aparecer como Sakura teniendo que enfrentarme a Syaoran.**

.-**Oh, vamos, no puedes estar evitándole toda la vida. ¡Algún día, si tú no se lo dices, lo descubrirá él mismo!**- exclamó.

.-**Ya lo sé, pero es que… me hizo mucho daño…**- dijo con un tono de dolor en la voz.

.-**Pero habla con él, al menos**- la animó la castaña.

.-**Está bien, haré un esfuerzo…**- contestó después de suspirar de nuevo.

.-**¡Así me gusta!** **Y ahora, vamos a cenar**- dijo levantándose y ayudando a su amiga a hacerlo también.

Entraron en el gran comedor y se sentaron hacia cerca de las puertas, ya que no quedaban muchos sitios libres.

Mientras tanto, un hacia la mitad de la mesa, Harry, Ron y Syaoran hablaban mientras comían.

.-¿Qué harás cuando la veas?- preguntó el pelirrojo-. ¿Le dirás algo?

.-No, lo más seguro es que no quiera hablar conmigo. Pero es que yo si que quiero hablar con ella- contestó el ambarino con tristeza.

.-¿Por qué no la llamas?- sugirió el ojiverde-. Tal vez, y con suerte, contesta sin darse cuenta de que eres tú.

Syaoran valoró las posibilidades y decidió probar suerte. Se levantó para salir sacando un teléfono móvil de entre su túnica. Pasó por al lado de Sakura que al ver el aparato en manos del ambarino empezó a sudar frío. Ella tenía el suyo ahí mismo por si llamaba su padre, y le había echado un hechizo para que funcionara ahí y tuviera siempre la batería llena. Justo cuando iba a echar mano de él, una melodía empezó a sonar y el silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor.

.-**Ay… Ay, ay ay…**- balbuceó sacándolo del bolsillo de la túnica y comprobando que no se había equivocado.

.-**¿Qué pasa?**- inquirió Hemione sentada enfrente suyo.

.-**¡Es Li!. ¿Qué hago, que hago?**- preguntó al aire con nerviosismo.

.-**Ah… ¡Contesta!**- dijo la prefecta aturulladamente.

.-**¡.¿Pero como quieres que conteste?.!. ¡Si está ahí fuera!**- gritó señalando la puerta que daba al vestíbulo.

.-**Me prometiste que la próxima vez que te llamara contestarías**- retrucó ella cruzándose de brazos.

.-**¡Sí, pero no cuando lo tengo a menos de 10 metros de distancia!**

Unas pequeñas risitas se escucharon a su espalda y al girarse vio a Eriol, Mei y Tommy riendo.

.-**Vamos, no será tan malo. Contesta**- animó la ojiazul.

.-**¡Oh! Porras… debí haberlo apagado**- murmuró antes de apretar al botoncito verde del aparato haciendo que la música cesara-. _**¿Sí?**-_ preguntó con algo de miedo.

.-**_Eh… ¿Sakura?_**

**_.-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla_**?.- preguntó para darse tiempo a pensar algo.

_.-**Soy Syaoran-** _respondió éste nervioso.

_.-**Ah, tú**-_dijo con voz inexpresiva-_ **¿Qué quieres?**_

_.-**Tenemos que hablar**_

_.-**Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar**-_ respondió la muchacha con un tono de voz frío.

_.-**¡Espera, no cuelgues! Por favor, no cuelgues…**- _le regó. Al ver que ella parecía escucharle siguió hablando-. _**Quería… quería pedirte disculpas por lo qué pasó. Ya sé que no te tendría que haber engañado, pero…**_

**_.-Pero¿qué, eh?_**_- interrumpió ella, y continuó con voz cansada-. **Syaoran, estoy cansada de tus excusas. Estoy cansada de que no pares de mandarme cartas. Necesito que me dejes un tiempo más para pensar que es lo que voy a hacer contigo… Hasta entonces, te pido por favor que me dejes en paz**- _le dijo. Al ver que él no contestaba nada, decidió colgar, pero antes de hacerlo, pudo oir como murmuraba algo.

**_.-Lo siento…_**

**_Clase 03: Fin_**

**Notas de la autora: **No pienso decir ninguna excusa en mi favor que me justifique por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Lo único que os pido es ¡no me matéis! Pero weno… Vayamos a lo que realmente importa…

A comentar el chap: la verdad es que hay un montón de cosas que he puesto en él que nop estaban en mi mente antes, que me sorprendo a mi misma. Al final he tenido que dejar el capítulo ahí porque sino no sabría de que hablar en el siguiente… por ejemplo, la idea de que 'Sakura' aparezca en clase de CCM… se me ocurrió ayer mismo por la noche, y la tuve que incluir en el capítulo. En verdad, en esa clase, Sakura y Hagrid tendrían que haber hablado de otra cosa en vez de discutir… pero he decidido posponerlo para un poco más adelante XDD

Weno, haré una pequeña contestación a los reviews…

**Hikari Katsuragi: **Tú siempre tan amable, nee? ¬¬UUU y sí, te estás haciendo vieja XDDD

**Tomoe: **Wenas wapa! Aquí tienes el tan ansiado capítulo y sobre lo del hermano………………………………………………………………………………………………….. misterio XDD

**Dark Star: **Alguien que me comprende! TTOTT gracias por todos los halagos, en realidad no me los merezco… y lo siento pero no te puedo decir quien es el hermano… es-se-cre-to (imaginate el corazon al final de la frase XDD), gracias x el review!

**Kirita Kasugi: **XDDD si, Syao es un verdadero pilas pa estas cosas XDDDDD y sobre lo del hermano… no tiene por qué ser Harry solo porque tegan el mismo color de ojos… hay hermanos que no se parecen en nada y vete tu a saber si este es uno de esos casos XDDDDD

**Kirsche: **tanto te ha gustado el fic? O.o no me esperaba que gustara tanto… pero weno… lo del agua a mi tambien me encanto XD lo de Draco&Herm… mmm ya veremos… XD los merodeadores saldrán? Kien sabe? XDD tal vez solo vio el pasado… tal vez vio el futuro… tu tambien actualiza pronto Castle… y ya estás marinando mas crossovers? Miedo me das!

**Black Tears Kyo: **gracias por todo… si, la verdad es k todas mis historias son una locura (Hika: todas? Si tú solo tienes tres!) (Lina: eso ya lo veremos… XDD)

**Carrie10: **si. La verdad es k la colleja se la merecía… xDDD espero k sigas leyendo… gracias por tu review!

**Nayade: **Sip, Tommy es Luna… ese es un detalle sublime, k nadie más se ha dignado a comentarme por review… y lo de Syao y Draco… el teimpo (o mejor dicho, yo) lo dirá XDD

**Dark-Tsubasa: **ese comentario de por medio, me ha dado repelus (el 'draco, átame' XDD) y claro k me impongo! Si ya viste k ayer eché a mi hermana para poder escribir yo! Espero k te guste el chap y a ver cuando te kedas a dormir en casa, k me aburro yo sola con la pesada de mi hermana! Seguro k en eso tu me entiendes…

**Dark Knight: **me alegra que te guste tanto… a mi tambien… es una de las ideas que he tenido k más me gustan gracias por tu review

**Sole: **en serio lo crees? Pues dime, según tu kien es… me gusta saber k es lo k opina la gente XDDD

Weno… hasta aqui llegamos… espero poder actualizar pronto… el dia 5 se va mi hermana a Mallorca hasta el 12, así k tendré el pc nuevo pa mi solita O

Xitos a todos!

Mangalina Li.

_Todos los alumnos empezaron a hacerle preguntas sobre donde estaba ella. Miró a Sangmi en busca de ayuda, pero ésta le miraba como diciendo 'tú te lo has buscado'._

_ .-Esto…_

_Unos golpes a la puerta hicieron que todo el mundo se callara y Hagrid, nerviosamente dio permiso para entrar._

_.-A… Adelante._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella apareció una muchacha que venía corriendo y que paró un momento para coger aire. Nadie podía verle bien la cara, ya que el pelo se la tapaba, pero dedujeron que debía tener unos 17 años._

_.-Lo siento, Hagrid¿llego muy tarde?- dijo entrecortadamente levantando la cabeza. Todos los chicos de la clase se quedaron con la boca abierta. Era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo castaño claro hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, y unos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban intensamente. Llevaba unos pantalones largos, un poco anchos de color marrón claro, y una camiseta de tirantes, muy pegada por el sudor de color blanco, que dejaba lugar a la imaginación. Si a eso le sumamos que estaba algo sonrojada por la carrera, se la veía completamente apetecible._

_.-No pasa nada¿de cuanto tiempo dispones?- le preguntó sentándose en la silla de la mesa del profesor._

_.-Pues…- empezó mirando su reloj de pulsera-. Una hora y media más o menos, luego tengo que volver al trabajo. Tenía un descanso y he venido en traslador._

_.-Bien, será suficiente. Clase, os presento a Sakura Kinomoto_

Bonito Spoiler, no? XDDD


	4. El arte de la evasión

Leyenda:

.-Hablando

**.-Hablando japonés**

_**.-Hablando chino**_

_.-Pensando_

_**.-"Pensando japonés"**_

_**.-'Pensando Chino'**_

OOOOOO --cambio de escena

(Acotaciones de la autora)

.-ºhablando telepáticamenteº (en cualquier idioma)

.-0_**hablando por el móvil0**._

**-Flash Back- **

_Recuerdo_

**-End of** **Flash Back-**

Capítulo anterior:

_**.-0Syaoran, estoy cansada de tus excusas. Estoy cansada de que no pares de mandarme cartas. Necesito que me dejes un tiempo más para pensar que es lo que voy a hacer contigo… Hasta entonces, te pido por favor que me dejes en paz0**- _le dijo. Al ver que él no contestaba nada, decidió colgar, pero antes de hacerlo, pudo oír como murmuraba algo.

**_.-0Lo siento…0_**

**Clase 04: El poder de la evasión**

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó un rato apoyado en la puerta pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con Sakura. En verdad le había ido mal con ella. Nunca, nunca, debió de haber pasado eso. Todo por que él no tuvo el valor suficiente para explicárselo todo… y al final se enteró por Meiling. Una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro, su prima no cambiaria nunca… seguía tan bocazas como siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cerró su móvil mientras los otros la miraban curiosos por saber que era lo que había dicho Syaoran para que la chica le hubiera dado esas contestaciones. En cambio el resto de los estudiantes Sangre Limpia miraban a la ojiverde como si se hubiera vuelto loca. ¿Qué hacía hablándole a un aparato? A algún que otro pobre hijo de muggles les tocó dar la explicación de qué era un teléfono móvil, muchos de ellos acabaron desesperados, al borde de tirarse de los pelos o darse de cabezazos contra la mesa.

.-**¿Qué… de qué habéis hablado?****- **preguntó Tomoyo en nombre de todos los que sabían de qué iba la charla.

.-**Mejor os lo explico luego**- contestó al ver que Harry se acercaba, al parecer con intenciones de hablar con ella a solas.

El moreno se abrió paso entre los cuatro chicos y al pasar por el lado de la 'coreana' le murmuró algo, antes de dirigirse a Li, que acababa de entrar por la puerta

.-A las doce, enfrente de la clase de encantamientos.

Los demás esperaron a que los dos desaparecieran por la puerta antes de empezar a preguntar.

.-**¿Qué te ha dicho?**- fue Hermione la primea en hablar.

.-**Me ha citado esta noche**- explicó mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo, haciendo que los otros la siguieran lejos de las miradas de los curiosos.

Sakura los condujo a un aula vacía del primer piso para hablar con más tranquilidad. Se sentaron todos encima de las mesas, excepto ella, que lo hizo en una silla. Entonces se dispuso a contarles de su charla con Syaoran y lo que haría por la noche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.-Y bueno… después colgó- finalizó el ambarino la explicación sobre lo ocurrido en la conversación con Sakura de hacía unos minutos. Estaban Harry y él en la Sala Común hablando, ya que ésta se encontraba vacía y les era más fácil hablar sin que nadie los oyera, ya que los pocos que había allí eran unos alumnos de primero que jugaban al Snap explosivo.

.-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó el ojiverde después de estar un momento en silencio.

.-Pues hacerle caso, ¿qué más?- contestó el chico con un suspiro.

.-Pero…

.-Harry, ya lo has oído, no quiere hablar conmigo, ni que le escriba, ni nada que se le parezca hasta que ella esté preparada- le cortó Syaoran con derrota en la voz.

.-Tú mismo lo has dicho, hasta que ella esté preparada. Eso quiere decir que todavía tienes alguna posibilidad con ella…- razonó el moreno infundiéndole ánimos a su amigo.

.-¿Tú crees?- preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos marrones.

.-¡Claro! Si no fuera así, no te hubiera dado falsas esperanzas. No creo que ella sea esa clase de personas, ¿no?- dijo el moreno sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

.-Sí…- confirmó ausente-. Tienes razón. Gracias por hacérmelo ver, Harry- le miró con una ligera sonrisa que le fue correspondida. Pero en ese momento, oyeron un ruido que iba creciendo, y el retrato se abrió entrando a la sala Hermione y Sangmi.

.-**Pero… si me dejaras que…**-intentaba hablar la inglesa mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga.

.-**Te he dicho que ahora no. Hablaremos mañana**- interrumpió antes de subir corriendo las escaleras de las chicas.

Hermione gruñó antes de ir a sentarse con los dos muchachos que habían oído todo (Syao se lo ha traducido a Harry). Ambos la miraron con algo de miedo antes de decirle algo.

.-Esto… Hermione… ¿Qué…?- empezó a hablar el ojiverde.

.-No es nada, chicos. Es que Sangmi puede llegar a ser muy cabezota- le interrumpió la castaña con un suspiro de cansancio.

.-Parecía enfadada- comentó el ambarino.

.-Bah, ya se le pasará- hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia antes de despedirse e irse a la cama.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El castillo estaba silencioso y oscuro. Sólo se oía el viento y algún que otro susurro a la linde del bosque prohibido producido por algún animal nocturno. En uno de los pasillos, la tranquilidad se veía rota por el ruido de unos pasos, a pesar de que no se veía nada ni nadie, seguros y firmes, aunque, al mismo tiempo, cautelosos por si lo descubrían. Harry iba escondido bajo la vieja capa de su padre mientras recordaba la escena de esa tarde en el Gran Comedor.

Había visto como su amigo salía del Gran Comedor mientras sacaba el móvil. Pero algo había captado la atención del moreno.

**-Flash Back-**

_Había una chica hacia el inicio de la mesa de Gryffindor que parecía ponerse nerviosa por momentos, justo un instante antes de que sonara una melodía y todo alumno o profesor concentrara su atención en la muchacha que sacaba su propio teléfono y empezaba a hablar con Hermione enfrente suyo en japonés. Una vez escuchado el comentario de Luna, Sangmi descolgó el teléfono. El niño que vivió no entendió lo que decía, pero oyó claramente como la ojiverde nombraba a Syaoran. _

**-End of Flash Back-**

Frunció el ceño con algo de desconfianza. Ya llevaba tiempo pensando en ello, pero hasta ese momento, creyó que solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Otras veces había detectado acciones de la coreana bastante sospechosas, y sus amigos parecían saber todo sobre el tema. También era esa especie de 'relación' que mantenía con Touya Kinomoto. ¿Sería una coincidencia? Eso por no hablar de la forma en que trataba a Syaoran, un poco arisca y hasta fría. Y la manera en que claramente evitaba hablar demasiado con él. Durante todo el mes anterior que habían estado todos juntos ya lo había notado. A parte que estaba ese extraño presentimiento que lo tenía algo inquieto. El presentimiento de que esa chica no era quien decía ser. ¿Entonces quién…?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar enfrente de la clase de encantamientos donde sentada en el suelo, lo esperaba una chica. Se quitó la capa al llegar junto a ella. Extrañamente, ella no pareció sorprenderse, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

.-¿Entramos o quieres hablar aquí?- preguntó la muchacha al ver que él no iba a decir nada.

.-Eh… sí, sí. Entremos.

La ayudó a levantarse del suelo y se adentraron en el aula sentándose cada uno en un pupitre. Sangmi quedó encima de la mesa, mientras que él se sentó en una silla. Se quedaron un rato en silencio pensando la forma de empezar.

.-Y bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar?- empezó ella algo incómoda.

.-De ti- le respondió con mirada decidida, haciendo que la chica se revolviera incómoda-. Hay algo que desde hace un tiempo me inquieta. Te comportas de una forma muy extraña. A Syaoran lo evitas, casi no hablas con él, y si lo haces, es de una manera seca y cortante. No se que es lo que te impulsa a actuar así con él, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha… Todavía no he terminado- replicó cuando vio que la chica abría la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar y decidió prestarle atención al chico-. También pareces conocer de toda la vida a Li, Hiiragizawa y también a Luna, aunque no sé que tiene que ver ella en todo el asunto. Y por si fuera poco, también conoces al profesor Kinomoto. Estoy empezando a pensar que no eres quien en verdad dices ser.

La chica aguantó estoicamente todo lo dicho por el moreno. Se quedó callada durante un rato pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. En verdad que Harry era observador. Se había dado cuenta de todo el asunto, aunque estaba nerviosa por saber cuanto conocía de la historia.

.-Y… ¿Y, según tú, quien soy?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos mientras lo miraba dudosa.

.-Dímelo tú- respondió el ojiverde mirándola con evidencia. La chica suspiró con algo de cansancio y se dispuso a contarle parte de la historia.

.-Tienes razón, yo no me llamo Sangmi, ni mucho menos soy Coreana- el chico alzó una ceja. Se pensaba que sería más difícil hacer que la chica soltara prenda-. Sí, soy Sakura Kinomoto, ¿ya estás contento?- replicó con algo de desden. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono utilizado por su amiga-. No se como lo haces, pero consigues que te lo cuente todo a la primera.

.-Me vendrá de familia- murmuró el muchacho con sorna recordando las historias que le habían contado de sus padres-. Pero me gustaría saber por qué tratas a Syaoran de esa manera. Ya se que os peleasteis, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado tiempo solo por que no te dijo…?

.-No es solo eso- lo cortó poniéndose seria de golpe-. Casi nadie lo sabe, y el propio Syaoran tampoco… si hubiera sido solo eso, no hubiera importado tanto, pero es que…- la castaña dudó en continuar. Por un lado no quería explicárselo, por miedo a lo que le pudiera decir al joven chino, pero por otro…

Por otro lado, el contarlo le haría bien y se desahogaría. Entonces… ¿Qué hacer?

.-Te prometo que no le diré nada a Syaoran- dijo el muchacho al ver las dudas que tenía ella en contarlo. Al final la chica suspiró y empezó a hablar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miró el reloj y soltó un gruñido. Apenas hacía una hora que Sangmi se había ido de la habitación, pero ella ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿De que querría hablar Harry con ella para estarse más de una hora, por la noche, en la primera semana del curso, arriesgándose a que Filch o algún profesor los pillara? No es que a ella le importara demasiado que hablaran, pero estaba preocupada por si los castigaban (ya, ya… la venita de los celos empieza a palpitar dentro de Hermy…).

Dejó de dar vueltas como leona enjaulada (y nunca mejor dicho) y se sentó al tiempo que suspiraba. Si fuera por ella, hubiera acompañado a su amiga, pero ésta se lo prohibió y se marchó, dejándola encerrada en la habitación con la carta candado (ahora entienden a que viene lo de enjaulada xDD). Se había cansado de esperarla, así que se tumbó, dispuesta a dormir. Ya le interrogaría a la japonesa mañana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El silencio inundaba el aula. Le acababa de contar lo ocurrido con el ambarino y todavía no se lo creía. Syaoran era tonto y de pequeño se metía el té por vena. Tenía que ser eso para que hubiera podido hacer aquella estupidez. Si no fuera por que le había prometido a Sakura que no diría una palabra, ya habría corrido a pegarle un capón. Volvió a sentarse al tiempo que suspiraba y levantó la vista para mirar a la castaña. No le podía ver la cara por que la tenía tapada con el pelo, pero juraría que estaba a punto de llorar. Como no quería que pasara eso, se dispuso a cambiar de tema.

.-Bueno… ¿Cómo harás mañana en CCM? ¿Irá 'Sakura' o no?- le preguntó.

.-Sí, 'Sakura' vendrá- confirmó después de suspirar, contenta por el cambio de tema.

.-Entonces, ¿Dirás que Sangmi está enferma o…?

.-Je, de eso nada.

.-¿Pues cómo?- indagó confundido e intrigado.

.-Mañana lo verás- contestó mientras se dirigía a la salida-. ¿Vienes o qué?- lo miró mientras abría la puerta.

.-Eh… sí, sí- se acercó a ella pasó la capa invisible por encima de los dos y desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. El día anterior se había quedado pensando tumbaba en la cama hasta muy tarde, y estaba algo cansada. Se levantó y se fue a duchar. Cuando salió del baño, vio que no había nadie más en la habitación. Antes no se había dado ni cuenta. Bajó a la Sala Común, la cual también encontró vacía. Se encogió de hombros y se fue a desayunar. Entró en el Gran Comedor y se sentó sin decir una palabra entre Hermione y Harry, los cuales la miraron con una ceja alzada.

.-Se dice hola- dijo la prefecta con sarcasmo, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

.-Pareces cansada- apuntó Ginny que estaba sentada enfrente.

.-No es… na… da- intentó decir mientras reprimía un bostezo (mmm… k zueño… son las dos, que no os extrañe si pongo incoherencias xDD), cosa que hizo que los demás rieran-. Me acosté algo tarde, es todo.

.-¿A qué hora?- preguntó Ron que estaba al lado de su hermana.

.-Sobre las tres y media- respondió escuetamente.

Harry la miró con las cejas alzadas. Cuando él llegó a su habitación tampoco era muy tarde, solo la una… Se preguntó que habría tenido a la ojiverde despierta tanto rato.

.-Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos en clase- dijo la chica abandonando el lugar con un par de tostadas en la mano, seguida por miradas de los de su mesa. ¡Había sido la última en llegar y la primera en marcharse!

Sakura corrió hasta llegar a un aula cerca de donde impartirían CCM dentro de un rato. Entró, cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo de impasibilidad para que nadie entrara, la oyera y, lo más importante, la notaran haciendo magia. Se sacó una cadena del cuello de la camisa, que tenía un colgante con exactamente el mismo motivo que su tatuaje, que acababa en forma de llave. Suspiró sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, y tampoco podía dejar a Hagrid en la estacada, aunque lo mereciera.

.-**_"Sé que me arrepentiré de esto"_**- pensó al tiempo que de un bolsillo de la túnica se sacaba un mazo de Cartas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ya todos esperaban a la puerta del aula. Todos excepto Sangmi.

.-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- preguntó Ron-. A este paso se le hará tarde.

.-Ha dicho que nos veríamos en clase, pero…- murmuró Hermione, cuando se vio interrumpida por la voz de su amiga.

.-Siento el retraso- dijo después de llegar corriendo.

.-Si que has tardado- replicó la prefecta de Gryffindor mientras se giraba. Pero antes que pudiera reprenderla, volvió a verse interrumpida, esta vez por Harry.

.-¿Te encuentras bien?

.-Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?- contestó mirándolo.

.-No sé, te noto… rara- dijo mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

.-¡Estoy bien!

Hermione al oír el comentario del ojiverde se giró a mirar más minuciosamente a su amiga, y de pronto se dio cuenta del cambio.

.-¡Ahhh!- gritó sobresaltando a todo el mundo, al tiempo que la señalaba y miraba con los ojos como platos-. ¡¡Lo has hecho!

Pero llegó Hagrid y los hizo entrar a clase. Antes de que todos entraran, la castaña le dirigió una mirada a su amiga. Ésta se la devolvió y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

.-¡**Pero será guarra**!- murmuró cuando se sentó con ella en la última fila-. **No me dijo nada…**

**.-Ya sabes como es…**- respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. **Pero bueno, me ha dicho que me vuelva indiferente, así que…**- al instante borró la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, cambiando por una cara de total aburrimiento.

.-Bien- empezó la clase el semigigante-. La clase de hoy…

.-¿Cuándo vendrá Sakura Kinomoto?- interrumpió Dean Thomas con curiosidad.

.-Pues…- empezó a revolverse incómodo. No sabía si al final había convencido a Sakura-. Es que…

.-¿Vendrá o no?- preguntó un Slytherin con el ceño fruncido.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a hacerle preguntas sobre donde estaba la chica. Miró a Sangmi en busca de ayuda, pero ésta le miraba como diciendo 'tú te lo has buscado'.

.-Esto…

Unos golpes a la puerta hicieron que todo el mundo se callara y Hagrid, nerviosamente dio permiso para entrar.

.-A… Adelante.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella apareció una muchacha que venía corriendo y que paró un momento para coger aire. Nadie podía verle bien la cara, ya que el pelo se la tapaba, pero dedujeron que debía tener unos 17 años.

.-Lo siento, Hagrid, ¿llego muy tarde?- dijo entrecortadamente levantando la cabeza. Todos los chicos de la clase se quedaron con la boca abierta. Era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo castaño claro hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, y unos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban intensamente. Llevaba unos pantalones largos, un poco anchos de color marrón claro, y una camiseta de tirantes, muy pegada por el sudor, de color blanco, que dejaba lugar a la imaginación. Si a eso le sumamos que estaba algo sonrojada por la carrera, se la veía completamente apetecible.

.-No pasa nada, ¿de cuanto tiempo dispones?- le preguntó sentándose en la silla de la mesa del profesor con alivio.

.-Pues…- empezó mirando su reloj de pulsera-. Una hora y media más o menos, luego tengo que volver al trabajo. Tenía un descanso y he venido en traslador.

.-Bien, será suficiente. Clase- anunció dirigiéndose a sus alumnos-, os presento a Sakura Kinomoto.

.-Encantada- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora haciendo que la mayoría de los chicos empezara a babear. Pero la chica dirigió una mirada a una muchacha sentada en la última fila y pareció sorprenderse, pero luego con una enorme sonrisa le habló-. ¡Hey Sangmi! ¿Qué haces aquí? (k buena actriz k es la muy guarra… XDD)

Todos y cada uno de los alumnos se giraron a verla. ¿La chica nueva conocía a la Maestra de Cartas?

.-Estudio- respondió con aburrimiento-. Al contrario que tú…

.-Estoy de vacaciones- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Así que ahora trabajo.

.-¿De qué trabaja?- preguntó Pansy Parkinson haciéndose la simpática (ya era hora de que ésta saliera…).

.-Coreógrafa en una empresa japonesa. A decir verdad, aprendiz de coreógrafa- concretó rascándose la cabeza-. Que ahora que lo dices…- murmuró mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello sacando una cadena-. **Oh, llave que encierras los poderes de las estrellas, yo, la escogida por Clow Reed, te ordeno que manifiestes tu poder ante mí. ¡Release!**

Una luz iluminó por un momento la estancia y cuando se apagó, apareció un gran báculo que en la punta portaba una doble estrella de cinco puntas, dorada, que iba rodeada de un par de alas (es el tatuaje que lleva Saku… XD (para más información, ver el capítulo dos o mirar el báculo que lleva Saku al transformar a Light y Dark)).

.-¡Change!- un aura extraña rodeó a la chica y cuando se disipó, la muchacha portaba unos tejanos a la cadera y una camiseta de tirantes negra. La gente empezó a murmurar extasiada por la demostración de magia-. Mucho mejor- suspiró sonriente.

.-**º¿Ves? Te dije que te harías famosa. Si es que soy un genioº- **dijo Eriol con falsa modestia en la mente de la Card Master.

.-**ºCallate si no quieres convertirte en el psicólogo personal del calamar gigante. Seguro que el pobre se siente muy solo y quiere conversar con alguien. Aunque con un bicho como tú… lo compadezcoº**- contestó de mal humor pero con una sonrisa de hielo, haciendo que el moreno apenas pudiera contener la risa.

La gente alrededor del Sly lo dejó por loco. Muchos seguían admirando a Sakura. Muchos, pero no todos. Había alguien que se abstenía a comentarios.

Syaoran tenía cara de póker. Desde que se había levantado había pensado en la posibilidad de que la chica no quisiera venir, pero… ahí estaba ella. Más guapa de cómo la recordaba. Con el pelo castaño clarito, algo más largo a cómo recordaba (no sabe cuanto xDD), de estatura normalita. Y los ojos… esos ojos que lo habían torturado en sueños tantas y tantas veces, ahora los tenía delante, resplandecientes. Al verla, su corazón dio un salto de emoción, aunque no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que mantuvo con ella el día anterior. Suspiró con tristeza, mientras volvía a oír la voz de la castaña.

.-Bueno, he traído a mis guardianes conmigo- dijo acercándose a la puerta-. Kero, Yuki, podéis venir.

Lo primero que las chicas de la clase admiraron fue a un chico bastante mono. Tenía el pelo de un color gris ceniciento y los ojos almendrados muy dulces. Los labios, finos, estaban curvados en una sonrisa de amabilidad. No era muy alto, pero tampoco considerado bajo. Más bien, de estatura media.

Lo primero que vieron los chicos, a su parecer, fue un extraño peluche de un color amarillo anaranjado, cabezón y con orejas algo grandes. Tenía dos pequeñas alitas blancas, con las que volaba y una cola con una borla blanca al final, como un cepillo.

.-Éstos son Yukito Tsukishiro y Kero- presentó la antigua Card Captor señalándolos respectivamente-. Están en sus formas secundarias para no llamar tanto la atención.

Más de uno pensó que así tampoco es que fueran muy… 'discretos', pero no se atrevieron a cuestionar lo dicho por la Card Master.

.-¿Qué tal si os presento como es debido? Kero, Yue- les dijo a sus guardianes con una sonrisa.

Al instante, la estancia se llenó de una luz (¿cuantas veces van, ya? ..U) cegadora. Las alitas que había en la espalda de Kero se agradaron hasta llegar a cubrirlo por completo, mientras a sus pies, aparecía el símbolo de su ama. Cuando éstas se retiraron, ya no quedaba nada del extraño peluche. Ahora, un imponente 'león' estaba en frente suyo. Con el pelaje de aspecto suave y color amarillento y dos grandes alas que le salían del hombro. Unos imponentes ojos dorados, refulgían desde su rostro que podría asustar a cualquiera, pero que en ese momento mostraba las facciones suavizadas.

A Yukito le salieron también dos grandes alas, y sonrió a la clase antes de desaparecer tras ellas, dejando paso al siempre serio Guardián de la Luna. Tenía el aspecto de un chico de unos dieciocho o veinte años, de largos cabellos plateados, recogidos con un coletero. Sus ojos azules, destilaban algo de frialdad y mantenía los brazos cruzados. Sus ropajes blancos eran más bien raros y permanecía con los pies descalzos. Esta vez fueron las chicas las que empezaron a babear por el alter ego (y tan alto…) del conejo de las nieves.

.-Éste es Keroberos- anunció señalando al león-. Y éste Yue- presentó a ésta vez al ángel.

.-Que guapo…- murmuró Lavender siendo escuchada por la castaña.

.-¿A qué sí?- sonrió acercándose al guardián que seguía con su pose de frialdad-. Aunque pongas esa cara de indiferencia, sé que en el fondo te halaga- afirmó acercándose a él con una sonrisa traviesa.

.-Ése tipo de frivolidades, van más con Keroberos- contestó éste con una ligera sonrisa-. Ya deberíais saberlo.

.-Oye, ¿a ti no te gustaba más Yukito?- preguntó Hermione riendo.

.-Eso era de pequeña. Debes reconocer que los dos son muy monos, ¿a que sí, Hermy?- contestó la ojiverde (increíble… están hablando sobre la belleza de Yue en medio de una clase abarrotada de gente…)-. Bueno, dejemos el tema. Para hacer la clase más amena, ¿Quién tiene alguna pregunta?- al instante, casi todos lo chicos, y alguna que otra chica también, levantaron la mano, todos queriendo hacer la misma pregunta-. Antes de empezar, no, no tengo novio. Estoy soltera y sin compromiso, aunque con las puertas abiertas a nuevas posibilidades- dijo guiñándoles un ojo a los chicos. Más de la mitad de las manos fueron bajadas-. Es una pregunta demasiado común- murmuró siendo oída por todos-. Quien más… tú misma- señaló a Parvati Patil.

.-¿Cómo se enteró de que era la dueña de las cartas de Clow?

.-No me habléis de usted, por favor, que tengo vuestra edad- la clase asintió en pleno-. Pues… lo descubrí de una forma algo curiosa, a decir verdad. Tenía diez años, acababa de volver de la escuela y me dirigía a mi habitación cuando oí un ruido que provenía de la biblioteca de mi padre. Bajé a investigar, pensando que tal vez fuera un ladrón. Encontré el libro de las Clow Cards y saqué la carta Windy. Pronuncié el nombre en voz alta y una ventisca hizo que las demás cartas se dispersaran. Y…em…- parecía algo desconcentrada en el asunto, pero toda la clase la escuchaba con atención. Toda, menos Eriol y Hermione, que parecían muy divertidos por algo.

.-**º¿Cómo fue eso de hacerle la puñeta a Saku?º**- preguntaba la inglesa con curiosidad.

.-**ºFue muy divertido, por que yo ya sabía todo lo que pasaría desde el principio, pero me encantaba ver sus reaccionesº**-contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa traviesa.

.-º**¿¡Os queréis callar de una vez? ¡Me estáis desconcentrando con vuestras estúpidas conversaciones mentales!º**- les gritó la Card Master uniéndose momentáneamente a la charla.

.-**ºSorryº**-dijeron a la vez con una amplia sonrisa cada uno.

.-**Son exasperantes- **murmuró por lo bajo-. Bueno- retomó el relato por dónde lo había dejado-, entonces del libro salió él- señalando a Kero-, así que ya os podéis imaginar mi sorpresa al verlo de pronto en frente mío, con su otra apariencia…

.-¿Gritaste mucho?- inquirió Ron.

.-No. Pensé que era un muñeco que funcionaba con pilas.

.-¿Con qué?- se extrañaron todos los Sangre Limpia.

.-Un invento muggle- contestó Hermione escuetamente. Le irritaba mucho que los nacidos de muggle les tuvieran que andar explicando cada dos por tres lo que era algún objeto, que no perteneciera al mundo mágico, a los nacidos de mago.

.-Luego la tuve que convencer para que se hiciera Card Captor, por que ella en un principio no quería…- habló Kero por primera vez.

.-Pero como apareció la carta Fly esa misma noche, tuve que cazarla, convirtiéndome así en la cazadora de cartas.

.-¿Nadie más aparte de ti sabía que eras la Card Captor?- preguntó Seamus Finnigan después de levantar la mano.

.-La verdad es que al día siguiente de capturar a Fly, mi prima, que iba a mi clase, me dijo que la noche anterior me había visto sobrevolando la ciudad, mientras que yo probaba la carta con el báculo- contestó sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

.-¿Cómo se llama?

.-Tomoyo Daidouji- contestó una voz desde la puerta.

Al mirar todos en esa dirección, pudieron ver a una joven, de la misma edad que Kinomoto, de pelo largo, negro y con las puntas onduladas, y de ojos azul violáceo.

.-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó la castaña corriendo a abrazarla-. Cuanto tiempo (yo k hago teatro y no me sale tan bien…). ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-La he llamado yo- se oyó a alguien más.

.-¡Mei!- también la abrazó a ella-. ¿Tú también? (será zorra ¬¬)

.-Estudio aquí- sonrió la china.

.-Mejor os presento- dijo Sakura situándose en medio de las dos.

.-Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji y supongo que a ella ya la conocéis- señaló a Meiling.

.-Diría yo que sí… (¿Os habéis fijado k Mei ha tenido k hacer campana pa poder estar ahí? xDD)

.-Aquí falta gente- murmuró la morena mirando a los otros dos chicos.

.-A mí no me metas- contestaron los dos a la vez haciéndose los desentendidos.

En ese instante, la campana del final de la clase sonó haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. Esa había sido la clase que se les había hecho más corta en toda su vida…

.-Vaya, me tendría que ir yendo al trabajo- murmuró Sakura mirando su reloj.

.-¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar una cosa contigo- le dijo Hagrid levantándose. Se giró al resto de la clase-. Será mejor que os marchéis a la siguiente clase- comunicó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

.-Bueno, yo me tengo que volver a mi casa (ha dicho a su casa, pero no ha dicho cual xDD). ¡Nos vemos!- dijo yéndose ella también.

Poco a poco, los alumnos se fueron espabilando y la mayoría de ellos se giraron hacia Sangmi, pero ésta ya había salido corriendo (huye, cobarde), así que no tuvieron más remedio que marcharse cada uno a su clase.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Corría por el pasillo, intentando no encontrarse con nadie por él. Afortunadamente, pudo llegar hasta el lavabo sin problemas. Suspiró al ver que ella ya estaba allí.

.-**Menos mal que ya está aquí**- suspiró "Sangmi" apoyándose en las rodillas para poder coger aire-. **¿Qué quería Hagrid?**

**.-Me ha llevado con Dumbledore. Me ha pedido que me quede como 'Sakura' un rato más. Así que, lo siento mucho, Mirror, pero tendrás que hacerte pasar por Sangmi durante un ratito más**- explicó la chica mirando a su card.

.-**No hay problema, ama**- respondió ésta haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

.-**Es que… tendrás que ir a clase en mi lugar**- añadió con una mirada y una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

.-**Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda**- le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

.-**Muchas gracias**- suspiró aliviada-. **¿Vamos a almorzar?**

.-**Vale.**

.-**¿Podrías hacerme otro favor?**- le preguntó antes de que salieran del baño, al cruzársele una idea por la mente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La gente dentro del Gran Comedor murmuraba extasiada por lo que los chicos de sexto año les habían contado. Muchos les estaban haciendo preguntas, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a las dos chicas, que iban hablando y riendo. Al instante, los murmullos se alzaron aún más, pero como Dumbledore se levantó, todos se callaron.

.-Tengo el honor de presentaros a Sakura Kinomoto, que ha accedido amablemente a quedarse en la escuela durante un par de días.

Después de estas palabras, Touya escupió el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo y se atragantó, haciendo que Sakura sonriera malignamente.

.-¿Qué pasa, Touya? ¿Qué no te alegras de verme?- preguntó con un falso tono dulzón, y en inglés para que todo el mundo la oyera.

.-Eh… ¿qué haces tú aquí?- la miró con algo de miedo mientras que la chica se acercaba a él. Dos Sakuras a la vez no era sano para nadie.

.-No, no, no, no, no- dijo levantando un dedo y poniéndolo en frente suyo-. Ésa no es forma de tratar a tú hermana pequeña.

Ante esas palabras, más de uno ahí se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Su profesor de DCAO y la Card Master eran hermanos? Hermione suspiró como diciendo 'que paciencia que hay que tener' a la vez que murmuraba en voz alta que era obvio que si tenían el mismo apellido sería por algo.

La ojiverde se dirigió, junto a Sangmi, hacia la mesa de Gry, sentándose al lado de Hermione y en frente de Harry, al cual le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, que el moreno correspondió. Después de eso, todo alumno de Gry y alguno que otro de las demás casas, envolvieron a la chica en preguntas.

.-Oye Sangmi, ¿y tú de qué conoces a la Card Master?- preguntó Seamus recordando lo dicho por ésta al empezar la clase.

.-Somos primas- interrumpió la japonesa.

.-¿En serio?- preguntó Syaoran escéptico ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la chica.

.-Pues sí. Por parte de mi madre- le respondió fríamente-. Es hija de la hermana de mi madre, así que también es prima de Tomoyo.

.-Hey, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?- le preguntó una voz a Ginny, haciendo que esta se girara a ver quien era.

.-¡Luna!- exclamó llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde has estado en la primera hora? No te he visto en clase.

.-Me llamó el Profesor Flitwick para comentarme una cosa sobre los prefectos de Ravenclaw- se encogió de hombros.

.-**Seguro**- murmuró el ambarino rodando los ojos.

.-**¿El que es seguro?**- preguntó una voz detrás suyo. Al girarse se quedó de piedra al ver a Tomoyo en frente suyo.

.-**¿Cómo…?**- balbuceó.

.-**Diría que Mirror tiene algo que ver…**- dedujo Eriol divertido, sumándose a la charla.

.-**Puede ser**- murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa misteriosa. Los que había a su alrededor se habían dispersado, cuando los prefectos (léase, Hermy, Eriol y 'Luna') les hicieron volver a sus respectivas mesas.

Durante el resto del día, Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a ver el funcionamiento de las distintas clases, siempre acompañadas de Hermione y Ron, que habían sido asignados por Dumbledore para hacer de 'guías turísticos' (y eso que estudian ahí las dos… vaya manera de hacer campana ¬¬ dejar que Mirror se divida y trabaje por ellas…(k perrillas)).

Por la tarde, después de las clases, todo el mundo se arremolinó alrededor de los terrenos del colegio. Dumbledore les había avisado durante la comida que habría un evento digno de ver. Así que ahora, todo el colegio se encontraba allí, esperando a ver que ocurría. El director se adelantó, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, y poniéndose delante de todos. Al instante, como cada vez que hablaba Dumbledore, se hizo el silencio.

.-Amigos míos, siento quitaros parte de vuestro tiempo libre, pero creo que cuando sepáis lo que va a pasar en breves minutos aquí, lo entenderéis- dijo mirándolos a todos antes de continuar-. Como todo el mundo sabe, tenemos el honor de que Sakura Kinomoto, la Maestra de Cartas, esté entre nosotros y ha accedido amablemente, a hacernos una pequeña demostración del tipo de magia Oriental- comunicó. Al instante, todos se pusieron a murmurar extasiados. El director alzó los brazos, haciendo que los murmullos cesaran-. Para eso, contará con una pequeña ayudita. Señorita Kinomoto, cuando usted quiera.

Desde la puerta de entrada al castillo, se hizo un amplio pasillo, entre la multitud de alumnos, dejando paso a la chica. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra, por encima de la ropa muggle que había portado en la clase de Hagrid, y su báculo en la mano. Se dirigió a unos cuantos metros más allá de los estudiantes acompañada de sus guardianes. Se dio la vuelta dedicándoles una sonrisa.

.-¿Quién se apunta a una pequeña batallita?- preguntó en tono inocente. Al instante, todos la miraron como si se hubiera convertido en una nueva versión de Fluffy, solo que más grande y con más cabezas. De entre la multitud salió Tomoyo acompañada de Eriol y Meiling detrás suyo-. ¿Alguien más? ¿A nadie le apetece una pequeña peleíta para descargar tensiones?

Alguien más salió de entre la multitud. Un chico de pelo castaño revuelto y ojos ambarinos.

.-Parece que el viejo grupo se reunió de nuevo- comentó Eriol con sorna.

.-¿Puede juntarse alguien más al antiguo grupo?**-** preguntó una voz femenina habiéndose abierto paso de entre la multitud.

.-¡Claro!- sonrió la castaña ojiverde, al ver que Hermione iba acompañada de 'Sangmi'. Eso iba a ser divertido.

**Clase 04: ¿Fin?**

Nah, seré buena y os pondré unas cuantas líneas más… xDD

.-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Dos grupos? ¿Todos contra todos? ¿O…- empezó a dar ideas Eriol-, pequeñas luchas individuales?- finalizó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.-Lo de las luchas individuales me gusta- afirmó Tomoyo con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

.-¿Cómo decidimos quién lucha contra quien?- preguntó la prefecta de Gry cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

.-¿puedo ser yo quien lo decida?- preguntó Harry acercándose a ellos.

.-Como quieras- asintieron ellos.

.-Bien- mostró una sonrisa traviesa-. Entonces pelearán, Keroberos contra Sangmi. Meiling con Yue. Eriol con…- calló un momento haciendo como que se lo pensaba-. Tomoyo- los aludidos se miraron con complicidad al comprender cual sería la última pareja de combatientes-. Y Syaoran contra Sakura.

La antigua Card Captor miró al moreno con algo de reproche. Sabía perfectamente que Syaoran era la última persona con la que le hubiera gustado pelear, pero la verdad es que se lo temía desde que se ofreció a hacer los grupos. Suspiró algo con resignación, mientras el ojiverde se volvía con Ron silbando felizmente.

Cada una de las parejas, se colocaron uno en frente de otro, dispersados por los terrenos. Pero había una de ellas en particular que llamaba la atención. Sobretodo por las miradas retadoras que le enviaba Sakura al joven chino. Cosa que él no tardó en responder. Por mucho que quisiera a la chica, un duelo era un duelo, y no se pensaba dejar amedrentar. El ambiente estaba caldeado incluso antes de empezar. ¿Cómo acabaría la cosa?

**Clase 04: Fin**

**Notas inoportunas de la autora:** ésta vez si que es en serio. El capítulo ha sido algo más largo que el anterior (tres páginas), aunque no llega al nivel de los otros dos anteriores… pero no os quejaréis, que he tardado relativamente poco en actualizar (teniendo en cuenta lo que tardé en subir los otros dos… xDD).

Comentando el capítulo, ¿qué tal os ha parecido lo de la clase? A mí personalmente, hay detalles que no me han gustado para nada, porque estaba con muy poca inspiración, pero al menos quería actualizar más pronto que las veces anteriores. Pedazo de reacción de Syaoran, aunque la primera vez que la escribí me gustó más… pero como se me borró esa parte y lo tuve que volver escribir… se siente.

Final interesante, ¿eh? Sin comentarios… pasemos a contestar a los reviews (que han sido menos… y no me extraña U.U)

**Hikari Katsuragi: **es la misma k la tuya, así k… lo e dejado mal pork me da la gana, y sobre lo de atarme a la cama… ¬¬ ara encima de pervertidora de menores, hace incesto la muy pederasta, y encima lesbi… ains si es k vieja te lo llamas tu sola, corazón (k te entre el repelús, así me reiré un rato) dew!

**Dark Tsubasa (Tsubi): **Yo? La furcia tu hermana ¬¬ pos pongo el spoiler, como siempre… parece k no me has matado y te recomiendo no hacerlo, si no te quieres quedar sin el resto del fic òó para ayer lo kieres? La verdad es k lo acabé ayer, pero e contestado reviews hoy y ara lo cuelgo… También mando saludos a Soryu, y no tas cada 2 x 3 en casa… (k a ver cuando te kedas a mumir . )

**Dark Star: **Me parece k la venganza la pondré en el siguiente chapi… pero no es seguro, aunk Saku no será la k humille a Touya :) :D sep sep, hay k esperar a k me de la vena de poner kien es… el hermano jojojojojo

**Tomoe: **no te kejarás… esta vez no e tardado ni un mes en publicar el 4º… la verdad, soy mala, cruel y me gusta ver sufrir a las personas. Y lo del adelanto… ya verás el k pondré mas p'abajo jijijijiji y si, paciencia con lo del hermano nn

**Satorichiva: **hombre, alguien nuevo! No creo que tarde mucho en poner lo de la pelea de S-S (al menos una parte xDD) y si, adivinaste k espejo tenía k ver… hay gente k me preguntaba ¿Cómo lo harás? Y yo pensando: es obvio! Gracias por tu review!

**Dark Knight**: siento k lo tuvieras k leer otra vez… espero k esta vez no tengas k hacerlo, ya k e actualizado relativamente pronto (e tardado 3 semanas, record!) gracias por el review!

Ala pos, me parece k no me dejo nada… ah, sí k me dejaba esto…

_Poco a poco, todas las batallas fueron acabando, quedando como vencedor uno u otro contrincante, aunque había una pareja que seguía luchando…_

_.-¡**Shield!**- invocó Sakura la carta a tiempo de parar el ataque de su rival-. **No está nada mal, Syaoran**- sonrió con algo de arrogancia._

_.-**Tú también lo haces bien**- contestó algo jadeante._

_.-**¿Qué tal una pelea con espadas?**- preguntó antes de llamar a Sword._

_.-**Me parece bien**- dijo el ambarino, sacando la suya. Se miraron durante unos instantes, antes de arremeter el uno contra la otra, haciendo que las armas chocaran creando un ruido sordo a metal._

_---_

_.-**Tenemos que hablar-** dijo interceptándola por el pasillo._

_.-**Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo**- se movió hacia la derecha, y el chico detrás de ella. La chica se enfrentó a él mirándole con enfado-. **Está bien. ¿Qué demonios quieres?**_

_**.-Que me escuches primero de todo**- la cogió del brazo llevándosela a una clase solitaria-. **¿Lo harás?**_

_La chica se quedó mirando la mano que sostenía su brazo. ¿Qué hacer?_

Pos eso lo tendréis que descubrir en el próximo xapi xDD

Ke-ro Re-views! (corazón)


	5. Llanto en los pasillos

**Memorias del Pasado**

Capítulo anterior:

Cada una de las parejas, se colocaron uno en frente de otro, dispersados por los terrenos. Pero había una de ellas en particular que llamaba la atención. Sobretodo por las miradas retadoras que le enviaba Sakura al joven chino. Cosa que él no tardó en responder. Por mucho que quisiera a la chica, un duelo era un duelo, y no se pensaba dejar amedrentar. El ambiente estaba caldeado incluso antes de empezar. ¿Cómo acabaría la cosa?

**Clase 05: Llanto en los pasillos**

_**¡Aviso!** Me he dado cuenta de un pequeño error que tuve en el capítulo anterior… puse a todos en parejas, pero dejé a Hermi fuera UUU, así que ahora las parejas serán: Kero/Sangmi, Tomoyo/Yue, Hermi/Eriol y por último Syaoran y Mei contra Saku… así pues, continuemos con el chapi._

Los contendientes se colocaron unos enfrente de otros, después de acordar cuales serían las técnicas de lucha que se usarían durante la batalla.

En primer lugar, Kero y "Sangmi" habían acordado que, ya que uno era una creación de Clow y la otra una Carta de Sakura, haciéndose pasar por su dueña, Mirror usaría únicamente los poderes que Sangmi poseía, es decir, la varita, y no utilizar ninguno de los poderes de Sakura como Card Master, ni los suyos propios como carta. Así pues, el Guardián del Sol tomó su forma original colocándose en frente de su contendiente. Se miraron durante unos segundos fijamente, antes de lanzarse contra el otro. Para ellos, era como una parte más del entrenamiento que habían mantenido con su dueña desde hacía tres años. Habían atravesado circuitos, aprendido técnicas de lucha con ayuda de Fight, peleado unas cartas contra otras… hasta que al final se enfrentaban contra su dueña. Y parecía que todo el entrenamiento había surtido efecto, ya que habiendo pasado más de un cuarto de hora de lucha, solo tenían pequeños rasguños y cortes superficiales.

Otra de las peleas que se estaba llevando a cabo, era entre Tomoyo y Yue. Al empezar la batalla, el Guardián de la Luna se había dedicado exclusivamente a esquivar los ataques de la morena, mientras estudiaba sus intentos de agresión con cautela, y era en ese entonces cuando recién empezaba a luchar de verdad. Sus movimientos, antes cautelosos, se habían vuelto ahora más rápidos y seguros, y había pasado de adoptar una pose defensiva a coger otra más agresiva. Las constantes peleas contra Keroberos y su ama estaban dando grandes resultados, ya que Tomoyo parecía tener problemas. Ella se había limitado a lanzarle hechizos con la varita, y ahora que su contrincante se había decidido a actuar, lo tenía algo difícil. Se guardó la varita cerca, por si la necesitara, y se decidió a empezar con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Un poco más lejos, Hermione esquivaba una patada haciéndose a un lado, mientras que con la mano derecha intentaba golpear a su atacante, que desvió el golpe con facilidad. Éste, murmuró unas palabras en japonés y un remolino de fuego se alzó hacia ella, que lo apagó arrojando un chorro de agua con su varita, haciendo que el pequeño tornado se volviera hacia su dueño, que, con una especie de esfera plateada, rodeó la energía hasta que se desintegró. Lanzó un suspiro y alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo de detener un certero puñetazo con su brazo, y agarró a la muchacha por la muñeca. Ella hizo lo propio con su otro brazo y empezaron a moverse de un lado para otro, como en un combate de judo. En un pequeño despiste, Eriol se vio con la Gry debajo suyo, teniéndolo agarrado por el antebrazo derecho, y no pudo evitar salir volando por encima de su hombro ante el poderoso _ipon_ que había hecho la prefecta, pero pudo recuperarse antes de tocar el suelo, derrapando pero quedando en pie. Ambos contendientes se miraron por un momento jadeando ligeramente y se sonrieron con malicia, antes de volver a lanzarse al ataque.

Sakura desvió una patada con el báculo, mientras que con la otra mano paraba el puño de Meiling. Esquivó otra patada de Syaoran, agachándose en el suelo, y desde allí, lo hizo caer barriendo su pie. Se levantó y se guardó el báculo en la funda que llevaba a la espalda, y seguidamente, empezó a combatir a puñetazo limpio contra la joven china, saltando, avanzando y retrocediendo, mientras los golpes iban y venían por parte de ambas contendientes. En un momento dado, la morena hizo un movimiento, que dejó al descubierto su costado derecho, siendo ese punto aprovechado por la Card Master, que envió una certera patada, haciendo que la otra muchacha saliera volando, para luego aterrizar unos metros más allá. La castaña se incorporó y se quedó mirando como la chica se levantaba con dificultad, apoyándose en un árbol para recuperar el aliento, y entonces dio un paso hacia la derecha, esquivando un puñetazo del otro joven, que se había acercado por la espalda. Dio un salto hacia atrás, para esquivar una patada, y puso los brazos como protección. Seguidamente, ella misma se agachó para enviarle una patada al chico en el vientre, pero éste le agarró el pie y la lanzó con fuerza hacia un lado. Estando en el aire, hizo una pequeña floritura, y aterrizó derrapando con una mano en el suelo, para después salir corriendo, lanzando un ataque combinado. Después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron un poco. Syaoran sacó su espada, mientras que Sakura desenfundó de nuevo el báculo, para seguir atacándose con magia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo se acercó a Meiling para averiguar su estado. La chica seguía apoyada en el mismo árbol, jadeando.

-**¿Estás bien?**

**-No es nada**- dijo, sonriendo con dificultad-. **¿Quién ha ganado?**

**-Hemos decidido dejarlo en empate**- contestó con algo de indiferencia. Ambas se giraron hacia el "campo de batalla" para seguir viendo las luchas que ahí se disputaban.

Poco a poco, todas las peleas fueron acabando, quedando como vencedor uno u otro contrincante, aunque había una pareja que seguía luchando…

-¡**Shield!**- invocó Sakura la carta a tiempo de parar el ataque de su rival-. **No está nada mal, Syaoran**- sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

-**Tú también lo haces bien**- contestó jadeante.

-**¿Qué tal una pelea con espadas?**- preguntó antes de llamar a Sword.

-**Me parece bien**- dijo el ambarino, sacando la suya. Se miraron durante unos instantes, antes de arremeter el uno contra la otra, haciendo que las armas chocaran creando un ruido sordo a metal.

Los espectadores vieron como los dos jóvenes habían peleado durante por lo menos media hora, y por lo que parecía, aún faltaban otros treinta minutos. Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione.

-¡Hey¡Ha estado impresionante!- exclamó Ron todavía excitado-. Has estado a punto de ganar a Hiiragizawa¿desde cuando se te da tan bien pelear?

-¡Oh! Hace un tiempo, Sangmi me enseñó- respondió ésta escuetamente.

-Alucino…

-Lo has hecho muy bien- le sonrió el moreno con sinceridad.

-Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Parece que esos dos están a punto de acabar- murmuró el niño-que-vivió mirando a Syaoran y Sakura.

En ese momento, la espada del castaño salió volando y se halló en el suelo con la puntada del arma de su contrincante apuntándole al cuello, mientras lo miraba con rabia. Éste le devolvió la mirada de forma desafiante, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y apretara la espada un poco más contra su garganta, mientras empezara a salir un hilillo de sangre de la misma.

-¡Sakura!- oyó la voz de Hermione que se acercó hacia ella corriendo-. Déjalo ya.

Ella la miró un momento, antes de retirar el arma, que se volvió a convertir en báculo, el cual tomó después la forma de llave. Se dirigió a Meiling, y sin una sola palabra, la curó a ella, y seguidamente a los otros que estuvieran heridos para, finalmente, caminar de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado-. Ha estado a punto de matar a Syaoran- le dijo a su mejor amigo. Harry no contestó nada, simplemente siguió mirando hacia donde segundos antes había desaparecido Sakura, para luego salir corriendo detrás suyo-. ¿Harry¿A dónde vas¡Eh, Harry!- pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que el ojiverde se había internado ya en el colegio, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, que lo miraba muy seria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Corrió hacia la dirección en donde había visto desaparecer a la chica, y la encontró sentada junto a la ventana de la Sala Común.

-Sakura- la llamó. Ésta se giró un momento para después desviar de nuevo la mirada hacia el bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupado por ti- murmuró.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte- respondió tajante-. Si no te importa, quiero estar sola- y con esas palabras, se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la salida sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

El moreno se quedó un momento sin saber que hacer, pero luego frunció el ceño saliendo él también por el retrato.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo interceptándola por el pasillo.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar contigo- se movió hacia la derecha, y el chico detrás de ella. La chica se enfrentó a él mirándole con enfado-. Está bien. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Que me escuches primero de todo- la cogió del brazo llevándosela a una clase solitaria-. ¿Lo harás?

La chica se quedó mirando la mano que sostenía su brazo. ¿Qué hacer?

Harry vio como la muchacha dudaba un momento, para luego soltarse de su agarre y sentarse en una silla, cruzándose de brazos. Interpretando ese gesto como un 'no tengo todo el día', él también se sentó y empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Por qué he hecho qué?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿En qué quedamos ayer?

-Que al menos intentaría llevarme bien con Syaoran- murmuró con desgana.

-Exactamente. ¡Y hace pocos minutos has estado a punto de matarle!

-Quedamos en que sería su amiga como Sangmi, no como Sakura. Para que lo sepas, estoy enfadada con él.

-Que estés enfadada con él no implica querer matarle… además, si ni siquiera como Sakura te puedes llevar bien con él, y eso que solo habéis estado un día juntos… ¡Cómo vas a hacerlo como Sangmi, que lo ves cada día?

-¡Tal vez lo mejor sería que me largara, y así no tendría este problema!- le gritó, y seguidamente salió corriendo del aula, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-¡Sakura!

El moreno salió de la clase. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, pero la castaña había desaparecido de la vista. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, antes de dar media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Otra vez lo mismo… ¿por qué siempre tenía que huir? Cada vez que alguien le echaba en cara el mismo tema, y no sin motivo, salía huyendo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no podía hacer frente a sus problemas y dejar de escapar?

Se detuvo, agotada, en medio de un pasillo desierto y se apoyó en la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó dándole un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Se dejó caer hasta el suelo y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry entró en la Sala Común con expresión de abatimiento. Se acercó a uno de los sofás y se dejó caer, sin percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos, que se encontraban en ese mismo lugar. Se quedó pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Sakura. Quizás se había pasado un poco, pero es que tenía razón. Sakura se estaba comportando de una manera algo infantil, tendría que al menos intentar solucionar las cosas con Syaoran. Y por mucho que ella dijera, estar a punto de matarlo o desaparecer de la escuela no era solucionar las cosas. De esa forma, lo único que hacía era huir. Huir de sus problemas, de Syaoran… de todo. Soltó un suspiro, sin percatarse de las miradas que intercambiaban sus amigos en frente suyo. Inconscientemente, le cogió la mano a Hermione, que estaba a su lado, apretando luego con fuerza.

-Harry, me estás haciendo daño- replicó la muchacha al notar que el apretón que le daba su amigo aumentaba de fuerza.

-¿Qué?- se volvió hacia su izquierda, viendo la mirada de Hermione, que con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó sus manos-. ¡Oh! Lo siento- se disculpó aflojando el agarre, con intención de soltarse, pero esa no era la idea de la castaña en ese momento. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del ojiverde, mientras un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-No pasa nada- murmuró.

En un sofá de enfrente, Syaoran y Ron alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo, y se lanzaron una mirada, mientras a ambos se le formaba sendas sonrisas malévolas.

-¡Uf! Parece que se está caldeando el ambiente¿no crees, Ron?- preguntó el chino fingiendo calor.

-¿Eh?- el castaño le dirigió una mirada elocuente-. ¡Ah, sí! Ya lo creo- afirmó con la cabeza mientras fingía abanicarse con la mano-. Vamos a dar una vuelta, a refrescarnos un rato.

Y salieron por el retrato riendo a carcajadas, dejando a dos sonrojados Gryffindors sentados en el sofá, con las manos entrelazadas y ganas de cargárselos.

Se miraron un momento, en silencio, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, hasta que el encantamiento se vio roto por la voz de una niña de primero.

-Disculpa…- murmuró dirigiendo su mirada a la prefecta.

-¿Si?- preguntó mientras separaba la mano de la de Harry, a regañadientes por supuesto.

-Es que… hay unas chicas ahí fuera que dicen que quieren hablar contigo- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Gracias por el mensaje, esto… Darwin- le sonrió, y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

La muchacha se fue y Hermione se levantó del sofá.

-Bueno… nos vemos luego- se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

-Sí… claro…- vio como su amiga salía por el retrato y suspiró cansadamente. Decidió que iría a matar a sus amigos por los comentarios anteriores, así que, fue a buscar el Mapa del Merodeador a su habitación para poder encontrarlos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran y Ron caminaban por el pasillo, riéndose por un comentario antes dicho. La verdad es que había sido demasiado fácil dejar a esos dos solos y en evidencia.

-Son tontos- dijo el pelirrojo-. No se como todavía no se han dicho nada…

-Me parece que Harry se acaba de dar cuenta justo ahora, y por eso no ha dicho nada antes- comentó el castaño-. Igualmente, me parece a mí que tardará los suyo. Acuérdate de lo que pasó con Chang…

-Tienes razón. Me parece que esta vez necesitará un pequeño empujoncito…

-¿A quién vais a empujar ya, vosotros dos?- preguntó una voz sonando muy cerca de ellos. Ambos pegaron un brinco.

-¡Harry!- exclamaron al unísono-. Vaya, nos has asustado…- añadió el chino.

-Ya…- murmuró sarcásticamente-. ¿Quién decíais que necesitaba un 'pequeño empujoncito'?

-Oh… nadie, nadie…

-Sólo decíamos que…

-Estábamos pensando en…

-Sí, sí, no era nada…

El moreno rodó los ojos, lanzándoles luego una mirada de escepticismo a sus dos amigos mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cambió de tema el prefecto.

-Os estaba buscando. Sabéis que con lo de antes habéis firmado vuestra sentencia de muerte¿verdad?

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada- dijeron con falsa inocencia.

-¿Cómo que nada¡De verdad que ya os vale!- exclamó con irritación el joven moreno.

-Pero es que es verdad, nosotros no hemos hecho nada. Lo habéis hecho todo vosotros solitos.

-Querrás decir que lo ha hecho Hermione solita- puntualizó Syaoran.

-¿Qué queréis decir?

-Oh, vamos Harry. ¿No nos querrás hacer creer que entre Hermione y tú no hay NADA?

-No se de que me habláis- murmuró haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡No te hagas el loco! Sabes perfectamente de lo que estamos hablando- dijo el castaño. Ante el silencio del ojiverde no pudo menos que suspirar-. Bueno, si no quieres reconocerlo, allá tú, pero piénsatelo bien. Quizá cuando te lo admitas a ti mismo, ya será demasiado tarde…

Los tres amigos siguieron su camino en silencio. Pero tras unos minutos caminando, esa quietud se vio interrumpida por un sollozo que procedía del pasillo que quedaba a su derecha. Se miraron desconcertados, antes de acudir hacia allí, con cuidado. Cruzaron en dirección al pasillo del cual procedía el llanto y frenaron en seco ante la imagen que vieron ahí. Una chica se encontraba agazapada en el suelo llorando en el regazo de un chico, el cual le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente, mirándola con una triste sonrisa. Los chicos iban a marcharse por donde habían venido, pero…

-No puedo más, Eriol, ya no puedo más- murmuró la chica entrecortadamente, lo suficientemente alto como para que los chicos la oyeran y se quedaran a escuchar la conversación-. Ya no soy capaz de seguir…

-Sí que puedes, debes seguir- dijo mientras la muchacha negaba con la cabeza lentamente-. Escúchame bien. Tienes que seguir adelante, eres fuerte.

-No soy fuerte, aunque debería serlo. Pero es que es tan difícil… es tan duro… Cada mañana me levanto e intento decirme que debo ser fuerte, pero cada vez me es más difícil. Tener que disimular enfrente de todos y… madre mía, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga sabe la verdad… pero tú…- hizo una pausa, y alzó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo-. Tú lo sabes¿verdad Eriol? Sé que lo sabes.

-Sí- afirmó después de unos segundos en silencio-. Lo sé.

-Entonces el único… lo sabes por Clow¿no?- el moreno asintió con la cabeza-. Ni él mismo lo sabe, que es el mayor implicado. No sabe que yo…

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?- preguntó el muchacho.

-No lo sé… necesito tiempo para pensar… y además quiero averiguar algo, antes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, sin ser conscientes, aparentemente, de que Harry, Ron y Syaoran los estaban observando desde detrás de una estatua. Ninguno de los tres amigos entendía de qué estaban hablando los dos jóvenes, pero podían intuir que se trataba de algo importante por la seriedad que había en sus tonos de voz. El moreno ojiverde vio como Syaoran se recargó en la pared con cansancio y miraba el techo. Luego suspiró y bajó la vista hacia el suelo, antes de mirarlo. No les hizo falta hablar, pues ambos sabían lo que ahí ocurría. Harry podía entender perfectamente como se sentía el chino, ya que él no sabía toda la historia, así que no pudo más que darle una palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo antes de que las voces en el pasillo le dejara decir algo más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar¡Ha estado solo durante quince años!- exclamó el chico.

-Eso no…- intentó decir la joven, pero se vio interrumpida por su amigo.

-Oh, vamos Sakura. Tendrá amigos y todo lo que tu quieras, muy buenos amigos, lo reconozco, pero sabes perfectamente que no es lo mismo- la ojiverde bajó la mirada. Sabía que tenía razón, pero…-. Y tú estás igual. Sientes exactamente lo mismo… tú también te sientes sola, aunque no deberías. Nos tienes a nosotros, somos tus amigos, aunque sientes que no es lo mismo¿no?- el ojiazul miró a su amiga con tristeza.

-Eriol yo…- murmuró mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Pero algún día, cuando te decidas a explicárselo todo y él lo acepte… entonces finalmente podremos volver a verte sonreír con sinceridad, como esa Sakura que conocí a los doce años. Cuando finalmente eso pase, volverás a ser feliz.

El chico se levantó del suelo y se inclinó hacia Sakura, dándole un beso en la cabeza, antes de sonreírle y marcharse en dirección a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Hermione salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se encontró con dos chicas que la esperaban apoyadas en la pared de enfrente. Al verla salir, las dos se le acercaron.

**-Tenemos que hablar**- le dijo una de ellas.

**-Sobre****Sakura**- aclaró la otra. La prefecta asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo.

**-Vamos… el mejor sitio para eso es la Sala de los Menesteres.**

Durante el camino hacia el tapiz de Barrabás _el chiflado _ninguna de las tres dijo nada, sumidas en sus pensamientos. Cuando, después de pasar tres veces por delante del lugar adecuado, apareció la puerta, se internaron en una estancia, que era como una Sala Común, solo que las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y los sofás eran marrones, situados en frente de una chimenea, donde crepitaba un fuego que calentaba toda la estancia. Tomaron asiento, sin decir aún ni una palabra. Hermione esperaba a que alguna de las dos dijera algo, pero como vio que parecían no tener intención de hablar, se decidió ella misma a preguntar.

**-Bueno… ¿de que queréis hablar exactamente?**

**-Es que la hemos notado muy rara últimamente¿tú no?- **preguntó Meiling

**-Sí, lo he notado**- dijo después de unos momentos en silencio.

**-Y aunque le hemos preguntado que le ocurre, no nos lo ha dicho. Ha sonreído haciendo como que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien…**- siguió diciendo Tomoyo-. **Pero no está bien¿verdad?**

La castaña siguió callada, con la vista fija en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a las otras dos.

**-Hermione, por favor, contéstanos. Por que yo ya no se que pensar… Sakura sufre, puedo sentirlo, y seguro que tú también lo sientes¿no?**- siguió insistiendo la morena. La otra asintió con la cabeza.

**-Está bien. No tendría que ser yo la que os lo dijera, pero como tengamos que esperar a que sea ella la que se decida, puede pasar demasiado tiempo como para que podamos ayudarla, y yo sola no puedo…**

La chica suspiró. No iba a ser fácil explicarlo todo, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Así que, tras respirar hondo, empezó a explicarles a sus amigas lo que le había dicho Sakura, intentando no olvidarse de ningún detalle. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Meiling y Tomoyo se iban quedando cada vez más sorprendidas, y no era para menos, ya que no por nada del mundo hubieran podido imaginar todo por lo que la ojiverde había tenido que pasar.

**-¿Sakura es… adoptada?-** preguntó Daidouji a media voz.

**-Yo tampoco me lo creía cuando me enteré, pero es verdad. **

**-Jamás me lo hubiera podido imaginar**- intervino Mei- **Es decir… ¿Quién podía llegar a pensar que…?**

Se quedó a mitad de la frase, incapaz de continuar. Todo era tan… irreal, y sin embargo, ahora podían entender por que se había comportado de aquella manera durante ese mes que llevaban en Hogwarts. Su sonrisa no era del todo sincera, muchas veces se quedaba largo rato en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos, aun cuando le estuvieran hablando. El otro día vieron que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar, pero cuando le preguntaron, forzó una sonrisa y dijo que no era nada. Y aunque todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de que algo le sucedía, habían hecho una especie de acuerdo silencioso de que nadie preguntaría nada. Al principio pensaron que se trataba de algo pasajero, pero al paso de los días cada vez se fueron preocupando más y más, hasta que al final, se habían decidido por preguntarle a Hermione lo que sucedía, ya que sabían que ella era la única persona con la que Sakura confiaba al cien por cien, pero al parecer ni ella se sabía la historia completa.

**-¿Y no tienes ninguna idea de quien puede ser su hermano?**- siguió diciendo la joven china.

Hermione se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar. La verdad es que se hacia una ligera idea de quien podía ser, pero como no estaba segura, tampoco sabía si decírselo a las chicas. Dudó, pero al final, al ver la cara que tenían, suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, era solo una teoría.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco entró en su Sala Común con cansancio. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba agotado. Se sentó en un sofá enfrente de la chimenea. No había nadie más en toda la sala, así que se pudo relajar un rato mirando al fuego. Estuvo un rato sin pensar en nada, con la vista fija en las llamas, viéndolas crepitar, hasta que un ruido le distrajo. Alguien bajaba las escaleras. En su campo de visión entró una chica. La había visto un par de veces, según sabía era de quinto. Su nombre era… Parker, si no recordaba mal. Tenía el pelo rubio hasta media espalda, con ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas, con unos ojos verde-azulado que le miraban con indiferencia. De estatura tirando a alta y piel blanquecina, tenía una complexión tirando a atlética. Se paró en medio de la estancia, mirándole aún con esa pose de indiferencia, los brazos cruzados y recargando el peso del cuerpo en una ola pierna.

-¿Querías algo?- preguntó viendo que no parecía dispuesta a hablar.

-No deberías seguir yendo con… esas- dijo al fin con un tono de voz suave.

Malfoy entendió al instante a quien se estaba refiriendo su compañera de casa. Sangmi y Hermione.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- le espetó desviando la mirada.

-Tal vez no. A mí con quien vayas y dejes de ir me da igual, sinceramente. Pero nuestros compañeros de casa no opinan lo mismo. Slytherins y Gryffindors jamás se juntan. Esa es la regla, _Draco_- siguió hablando la chica, remarcando el nombre con sorna.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- preguntó al cabo de un rato el rubio.

-Quiere decir que será mejor que a partir de ahora vayas con cuidado, si decides seguir siendo amigo de… esas- finalizó con una mueca burlesca.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- gruñó levantándose para encararla.

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera- el chico la retuvo por el brazo y la obligó a girarse-. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

La chica no contestó, al principio. Parecía meditar la respuesta. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que me caes bien.

-¿Supones?- alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

En vez de contestar, Parker se soltó con delicadeza de la mano del chico, sin cambiar en ningún momento la expresión de su rostro.

-Nos vemos- murmuró con una enigmática sonrisa antes de subir de nuevo las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

Draco se quedó allí parado, parpadeando desconcertado. Definitivamente esa chica era un misterio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de ver como Sakura se marchaba por uno de los pasillos, ninguno de los tres amigos se atrevió a decir nada hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común. La verdad es que estaban desconcertados. Sobre todo dos de ellos, que sabían más o menos de que iba la situación. Por un lado, ambos chicos sabían que Eriol no se había referido a Syaoran al hablar de decirle algo a alguien. Pero decirle… ¿Qué? Ninguno de los dos podía llegar a imaginar que era lo que parecía atormentar tanto a la ojiverde. Ron en cambio, no había entendido nada de nada. Al parecer algo le sucedía a la chica… Kinomoto, y tenía que ver con una persona que, por tal y como habían hablado los dos jóvenes, parecía estar en Hogwarts. Los tres chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, dejándose caer en el sofá. Demasiadas complicaciones en un solo día.

El retrato se abrió y entró Hermione con aspecto distraído y mirada pensativa. Al verlos, se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

-¿Habéis visto a Sangmi?- preguntó nada más llegar hasta donde se encontraban.

-No- contestaron al unísono.

La castaña suspiró:- Si la veis, decidle que me busque- y volvió a salir por el retrato, para reunirse con las otras dos muchachas con las que había estado hablando hasta hacía escasos minutos-. **Aquí nadie la ha visto.**

**-¿No hay ninguna manera de encontrarla?-** preguntó Meiling mientras Tomoyo suspiraba.

**-Tal vez…-** murmuró la prefecta de Gryffindor para sí misma-.** Ahora vuelvo-** dijo antes de volver a adentrarse en su Sala Común.

Las jóvenes se miraron con desconcierto. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione volvió a aparecer con un pergamino viejo en la mano.

**-Le he pedido a Harry que me lo preste-** informó mientras sacaba la varita. Le dio unos golpecitos mientras pronunciaba:- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_.

Las dos orientales se miraron de nuevo, antes de soltar una exclamación de asombro. En el pergamino pudieron apreciar unas palabras que aparecieron de la nada.

**-"Los señores Moony, Wortmail, Padfoot y Prongs les dan la bienvenida al ¿Mapa del Merodeador?"-** preguntó la morena ojiazul alzando una ceja.

**-Es un mapa mágico-** explicó la Gryffindor-. **Muestra todos los lugares de Hogwarts y las personas que están aquí. Ahora solo nos falta buscarla.**

Las tres se pusieron a buscar por todo el pergamino, hasta que encontraron el punto donde ponía…

Retuvieron el aliento al ver el nombre que había en el pergamino. ¡No era posible! Y sin embargo…

**-Entonces… es como me imaginaba-** murmuró Hermione-.** Casi no me lo creo.**

**-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-** preguntó Tomoyo con voz temblorosa-.** ¿Le decimos que lo sabemos o…?**

**-No-** dijo Hermione firmemente-.** Dejemos pasar un tiempo, y si ella no nos lo dice, entonces se lo contamos.**

Volvieron a mirar el pergamino. La castaña volvió a alzar la varita apuntando al punto en donde estaba la chica.

**-Será mejor que le modifiquemos el nombre.** '_Commutatus nomen_'- vio como la etiqueta del nombre cambiaba a Sangmi Kim-. **Listo, así si Harry o cualquier otra persona abren el mapa, no se darán cuenta.**

Se despidieron, dirigiéndose cada cual a su Sala Común. Hermione le devolvió el mapa a Harry. Como se les había pasado la hora de la cena, decidieron ir todos a las cocinas. Al principio, la chica puso objeciones, sacando a relucir el tema del P.E.D.D.O., pero como estaba muy hambrienta, al final fue con ellos, aunque rezongando cosas de por que tenía que haber elfos en Hogwarts, mientras los demás hacían oídos sordos a sus quejas.

Poco después de que entraran, uno de los elfos se acercó hacia ellos.

-¡Harry Potter, señor!- dijo con su vocecita chillona.

-Hola, Dobby- saludó el moreno-. Es que no hemos bajado a cenar¿podrías…?- antes de que acabara la clase, el pequeño elfo doméstico le cogió de la túnica empezando a arrastrarlo hacia las mesas, mientras los demás les seguían.

-Por supuesto, Harry Potter, señor. No tiene ni que pedirlo- antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban rodeados de toda clase de platos; desde carne asada y verduras a pasteles de todo tipo.

-Gracias, Dobby- le agradeció el chico.

Estuvieron hablando y riendo mientras comían. Los chicos parecían haberse olvidado de lo que habían visto en el pasillo, y Hermione, aunque todavía estaba preocupada por lo que había descubierto anteriormente con Meiling y Tomoyo, intentaba pasárselo bien; al fin y al cabo, Sakura sabría lo que hacía¿no?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de hacer que Mirror volviera a su estado de carta, y ella tener de nuevo su apariencia normal, Sakura se dirigió hacia la Torre de Gryffindor con un creciente dolor de cabeza. Su charla con Eriol le había dejado aún más indecisa que antes, y no estaba segura de nada. Antes tenía las ideas más o menos fijas en su cabeza, pero después de esa conversación con la Reencarnación de Clow, su mente era un absoluto caos.

Suspiró intentando relajar el palpitante dolor que sentía en las sienes, y empezó a pensar en una solución. Eriol tenía razón, después de todo. No podría callar el secreto para siempre, y cuanto más tiempo pasara sería todo peor. Después de una media hora dando vueltas por todo el colegio y por su mente, la japonesa llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaría la ayuda de alguien para poder explicárselo todo a su hermano. Pero ¿quién podría ser la persona adecuada para ayudarla? Durante unos instantes, repasó la lista de la gente que conocía hasta que se detuvo en un nombre. Sí… él era el más indicado. Tendría que hablar con él y contárselo todo. Ya tenía un problema menos, lo que necesitaba ahora era que alguien le diera la manera de poder comunicarse con él.

-Harrito…- dijo minutos después en la Sala Común frente al moreno que la miraba con la ceja alzada por el mote utilizado por su amiga. Acababan de llegar de las cocinas cuando la ojiverde se abalanzó hacia él con mirada suplicante-. ¿Verdad que me puedes prestar a tu lechuza? Esto… ¿Hedwig?- le preguntó juntando las manos a la altura de la cara. Esa expresión siempre le había servido para casi cualquier cosa, y claro, esa no iba a ser la primera vez que no le funcionara.

-¿Para que la quieres?- preguntó mirándola con desconcierto- puedes usar una de las del colegio¿no?

-Em…- la chica se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar-. Para mandarle una carta a mi padre, no he podido hablar con él por teléfono por que trabaja hasta tarde. Usaría una de las lechuzas del colegio, pero ¿para que hacerlo si tengo un _gran_ amigo que seguro que me deja la suya, verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y resaltando el 'gran'.

-Está bien- concedió al fin.

-¡Gracias!- le abrazó brevemente y corrió hacia su habitación para escribir la carta. Minutos después salía disparada de la Sala Común en dirección a la lechucería, dejando a sus amigos con una gota enorme en la cabeza.

-Esta chica…- negó Hermione con la cabeza. Su amiga no cambiaría nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los días fueron pasando con normalidad. Sakura había 'regresado' a Japón después de dar alguna otra clase más con los demás cursos, y Syaoran perdió la oportunidad de hablar con ella cara a cara. Hermione, Tomoyo y Meiling seguían preocupadas por su amiga, pero decidieron no decirle nada todavía. Harry se preguntaba una y otra vez sobre lo que habían hablado Eriol y Sakura. Le hubiera preguntado a ella, pero eso implicaría tener que decirle que escuchó su conversación a escondidas, además de que parecía que a la ojiverde le dolía hablar del tema. Ron, notaba que cada uno de sus amigos parecía estar en su propio mundo, y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos, y eso le hacía sentirse inútil (Lo eres, hijo, lo eres u.uU).

El primer fin de semana en que había salida a Hogsmeade se acercaba cada vez más, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera nerviosa. Había quedado ese día para hablar con la persona que le ayudaría con todo, y todavía no sabía como tendría que comportarse frente a ella.

Era viernes, y ese día se hacían las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor para encontrar una persona para el puesto de cazador. Harry, que había sido escogido recientemente como capitán, esperaba en el campo de Quidditch a que aparecieran todos los candidatos al puesto. Poco a poco, éstos fueron apareciendo, junto al resto del equipo, que esperaba ansiosamente las órdenes de su líder. Cuando hubieron llegado todos, se adelantó hacia ellos con la hoja donde estaban apuntados sus nombres.

-Bien, ahora se empezará con las pruebas de selección. Si alguien se quiere retirar, que lo haga ahora- anunció. Nadie se movió, cosa que le hizo sonreír-. Sigamos pues, tendrán que pasar tres pruebas. Si no pasan alguna de las pruebas, quedarán fuera¿entendido?- los participantes asintieron-. La primera prueba consistirá en recorrer todo el campo hacia los aros de gol y marcar. Tendrán que esquivar las bludgers que tirarán los golpeadores. Lo haremos por turnos¿de acuerdo?- volvieron a asentir-. Así pues, buena suerte.

Harry fue diciendo los nombres de los participantes y estos iban haciendo la prueba, dando lo mejor de sí. Hubo dos que consiguieron marcar, aunque uno de ellos, estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por una bludger, y otro que no consiguió pasar la prueba. Cuando llegó el turno de Sangmi, sus amigas, que se encontraban en las graderías presenciando las pruebas, empezaron a gritar para animarla.

-¡Tía buena!- soltó Meiling, mientras Hermione y Tomoyo coreaban: "¡_Queremos un hijo tuyo¡Queremos un hijo tuyo!_". El resto de gente que se había acercado a curiosear, las miraban como si les hubieran dicho que acababan de soltar una nueva camada de escregutos.

La chica sonrió algo cohibida y les hizo una señal con la mano, antes de elevarse en su escoba hacia el cielo. Se colocó en uno de los extremos del campo de Quidditch y esperó a que sonara el silbato, para lanzarse rápidamente hacia los aros de gol, mientras esquivaba las pelotas que le lanzaban los dos golpeadores. Eso era como cuando cazaba las cartas de Clow con la ayuda de Fly, y esquivar las bludgers, como cuando capturó a Arrow, y la verdad es que poca diferencia había. Corría el mismo peligro; con las bludgers, se podía romper un brazo o cualquier otra cosa (como la cabeza) y arroz podía atravesarla…

Rápidamente, llegó hacia la meta y lanzó la quaffle que llevaba bajo el brazo derecho, la cual entró limpiamente por el aro central. Las chicas aplaudieron desde las gradas y ella les sonrió, a pesar de que seguían con su… cántico. Después de ella, hubo otras seis personas, entre ellas Ginny, que si aunque la prueba le salió bien, la japonesa había sido más rápida.

Los jugadores volvieron a reunirse en torno a Harry cuando éste lo ordenó, para explicarles en que consistiría la siguiente prueba.

-Ahora, haremos lo mismo que la vez anterior pero tendréis que esquivar también al guardián¿bien?

La segunda prueba fue más o menos como la vez anterior. Cada vez quedaban menos personas, y entre ellas se encontraban Ginny y Sakura, las cuales habían decidido tratarse como lo que en ese momento eran: rivales dispuestas a todo por conseguir un puesto en el equipo.

-Felicidades a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los tres participantes en las pruebas que quedaban (todos los demás habían sido eliminados)-. Finalmente, haremos una prueba de coordinación con los cazadores del equipo. Quien coordine mejor, será el que quede dentro. Si no nos decidimos, haremos una última tanda de penaltis, y el primero que falle queda fuera ¿estamos?

Así pues, siguieron con la prueba. La primera, por orden alfabético, fue Sangmi, la cual tuvo una buena coordinación con ambos cazadores, cosa que les probó a sus amigas que, a pesar de estar "enfadada" con él, tenían tan buena coordinación como cuando cazaban las Clow Cards cuando eran niños. Después de ella, hubo un chico, McLaggen, el cual hubo algún que otro problema, ya que monopolizaba la quaffle. Con Ginny pasó lo mismo que con la 'coreana', ya que se llevaba bien tanto con Syaoran como con Katie y alguna vez había volado con ellos, en los entrenamientos del año anterior. Finalmente, quedaron las dos chicas (a McLaggen le tuvieron que amenazar con echarle un maleficio para que se fuera, ya que no paraba de protestar).

-Bien- empezó el entrenador dirigiéndose a las dos chicas frente suyo-. Como ya os he dicho antes, haréis tanda de penaltis. Iréis haciendo de una en una, y cada vez con más dificultad. Los otros cazadores os irán poniendo diferentes retos y tenéis que compenetraros con ellos. La mejor de las dos, gana. Podéis empezar.

Las dos chicas se subieron a sus respectivas escobas y se alzaron. La primera en probar suerte fue la pelirroja, que se acercó a Katie para que le pasara el balón.

-¡Suerte!- le dijo esta al pasar la pelota, para después volar unos metros más lejos. La pelirroja miró el objeto entre sus manos un momento antes de disponerse a empezar.

Sangmi, mientras tanto, lo veía todo desde una distancia considerable. Ginny era muy buena en lo que hacía, se movía con una agilidad increíble. En ese momento esquivaba fácilmente una bludger mientras le pasaba la quaffle a Syaoran, quien lo recibía sin ningún problema y lo pasaba a Katie, casi al otro extremo del campo.

Estaba claro que la Gryffindor se compenetraba perfectamente a los otros cazadores. La japonesa miró hacia el pie del campo y vio como Harry, junto al resto del equipo, miraban con mucha atención la actuación de la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño ante eso. No iba a permitir que Ginny le arrebatara el puesto de cazadora, por muy bien que le cayera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se agarró fuertemente al palo de la escoba y se lanzó como una flecha hacia el centro del campo, pasando por al lado de Katie, la cual se zarandeó sobre su escoba de la impresión. En un par de segundos alcanzó a la pelirroja, arrebatándole la quaffle que en ese momento recibía de Syaoran.

-Pero qué…- empezó a decir la aspirante a cazadora-. ¡Sangmi¡Aún no es tu turno!

La aludida sonrió y alzó la pelota al aire, cayendo de nuevo en su mano, iniciando un movimiento monótono con ella. Syaoran y Katie se acercaron para ver que sucedía.

-Hagamos esto más interesante, Weasley- le dijo con una mirada calculadora.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Kim?- le siguió el juego la Gryffindor.

-Una de nosotras tiene la pelota, y, como estabas haciendo tú hasta ahora, se las va pasando entre los cazadores, evitando bludgers y demás- la pelirroja asintió-. A parte de eso, la otra, de mientras, va a intentar quitarle la pelota a alguno de los cazadores. Ellos dos- señalando a Katie y Syaoran-, irán con la aquella de nosotras que tenga la pelota en ese instante. ¿Estamos?

Ginny observó la mirada calculadora de la castaña y sonrió. Los otros cazadores, que habían escuchado atentos toda la conversación, se miraron con curiosidad. ¿Cambio de juego?

-De acuerdo, parece interesante. ¿Quién empieza?

Por toda respuesta, recibió la pelota en sus manos.

-Toda tuya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Meiling, bajando junto a Harry y algún miembro del equipo que aún estaba bajo, acompañada de Hermione y Luna.

El moreno las saludó y volvió a mirar al terreno de juego, donde habían empezado a volver a lanzarse la quaffle, con Sangmi de por medio intentando arrebatarla lo antes posible.

-Pues, exactamente, no lo sé. Parece que han cambiado el juego- en ese momento, la japonesa cogió en el aire la pelota que Katie le lanzaba a Ginny, causando un "cambio de equipo"-. Sinceramente, creo que me gusta más ahora.

Observaron los ágiles movimientos en el aire de las chicas. Ginny estaba completamente compenetrada con los dos cazadores, tenía unos grandes reflejos esquivando las bludgers y mucha puntería al lanzar a los aros.

Sangmi no era menos: completamente sincronizada y con movimientos casi estratégicos. Parecía que había volado durante toda la vida en escoba, ya que podía llegar a hacer increíbles acrobacias para alcanzar la quaffle o evitar las bludgers. Tan solo había un leve detalle que no le acababa de gustar…

Y es que, en todo el rato que Sangmi había tenido la pelota, en ningún momento se la había pasado a Syaoran.

Harry sabía del secreto que escondía la "coreana". Le había prometido que se comportaría con normalidad con Syaoran, pero parecía que instintivamente lo evitaba. Y era algo que, ciertamente, no le hacía nada de gracia.

Claro está, Syaoran también se había dado cuenta del detalle. Cada vez que Sangmi recibía la pelota, o se la arrebataba a Ginny, aunque él estuviera más cerca, siempre se la pasaba a Katie, aun a riesgo de que la pelirroja la arrebatara.

Como en ese momento: Syaoran se encontraba a menos de cinco metros de la "coreana", la cual acababa de arrebatarle la quaffle a Ginny, despistándola un momento al hacer una pequeña pirueta alrededor de Katie. Sangmi tenía la oportunidad de despistar otra vez a la pelirroja, pasándole la pelota a Syaoran, pero en cambio, le lanzó de nuevo la bola a Katie, aun a riesgo de que la menor de los Weasley la atrapara, ya que estaba en medio de las dos. Vio como la bola casi caía a manos de la pelirroja, de no ser por la velocidad de Katie y los reflejos al cogerla.

-¿Por qué no me la has pasado a mí? Te la estaba pidiendo- le reprochó el castaño a Sangmi, una vez Katie volvía a tener en sus manos la quaffle.

La aludida se giró para mirar a su interlocutor.

-Oh… lo siento, no me di cuenta…- se excusó ella, aunque de manera poco creíble.

Un silbido les sacó de pensamientos, y miraron abajo, donde encontraron a Hermione aún con las manos en la boca, señal de que había sido ella la autora, y a Harry haciéndoles señas de que descendieran.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Bien… ya he tomado una decisión- habló firmemente el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor frente a las dos aspirantes a cazadora.

Las dos aludidas, a parte del resto del equipo y las tres compañeras, miraron al moreno, que tenía plasmada la decisión en su cara.

-Sangmi- se dirigió a la castaña-. Te felicito, eres muy buena. De verdad, nunca había visto a nadie volar de esa manera, tan despreocupada, y con ese dominio de la escoba. Parecía que estabas en tu elemento ahí arriba- la aludida sonrió-. Ginny, te digo lo mismo que a ella: eres una estupenda voladora, con mucha agilidad y precisión, a parte de la decisión que pareces tener al actuar. Os felicito a las dos.

El equipo, sin venir a cuento, aplaudió a las dos aspirantes, que se miraron y sonrieron, complacidas con todo lo dicho por el capitán.

-Pero… sólo una formará parte del equipo- un repentino silencio se hizo, esperando el veredicto del niño-que-vivió-. Sangmi, lo siento mucho, pero voy a escoger a Ginny- la castaña abrió la boca para preguntar la razón, pero Harry no la dejó hablar-. Como ya te he dicho, eres muy buena, pero ha habido un detalle que no me ha gustado nada. Y creo que tú sabes de qué te hablo¿no es así?

La japonesa bajó la cabeza y asintió. Su maldito orgullo… eso le había hecho perder el puesto de cazadora.

-Bueno, no te desanimes. Lo has hecho muy bien, es por eso que te vamos a pedir que seas nuestra suplente- Sangmi alzó la cabeza, sorprendida por la oferta, encontrándose a un Harry sonriente-. Entrenarás con nosotros igualmente, y en los partidos estarás de reserva, por si alguno de los cazadores se accidenta.

Sakura sonrió al moreno. No se esperaba ese gesto por su parte. Miró a la pelirroja, que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, y unas evidentes ganas de soltar un grito eufórico.

-¡Enhorabuena Ginny!- exclamaron todos, después de escuchado todo el veredicto. La pelirroja no pudo expresar más felicidad.

Mientras todos hablaban de la fiesta que iban a organizar esa noche en la sala común, con la excusa de que al día siguiente no había clases y de celebrar por la nueva cazadora, Harry cogió por banda a Sangmi.

-Estuviste bien ahí arriba, en serio.

-Ya, pero no te gustó que no le pasara la quaffle a Syaoran. Es eso¿no?

-Exacto. Mira Sakura- la aludida se sorprendió que la llamara por su verdadero nombre-, en serio. Sé lo que te pasó con Syaoran, pero creo que, como sigas así, él se va a dar cuenta de que Sangmi Kim, en realidad es Sakura Kinomoto. Yo que tú, lo pensaría bien.

No añadió nada más ni dejó decir nada a la ojiverde. Se giró y fue hacia donde todos estaban felicitando a la nueva cazadora.

Sakura tan sólo se maldijo interiormente, antes de entrar a los vestuarios y cambiarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Desde ese día, Sakura, a pesar de no haber entrado en el equipo de Quidditch, entrenaba con ellos. Después de saberse quienes eran las nuevas integrantes en el equipo de Gryffindor, se hizo una fiesta en la torre para celebrarlo. En ese momento, la Card Master se encontraba en uno de los sofás con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla entre las manos y miraba el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, pensativa. Estaba tan metida en sí misma, que no notó que Hermione se había sentado junto a ella, hasta que ésta apoyó una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-**¿Podemos hablar?**- y sin que le diera tiempo siquiera a responder, se vio arrastrada por la castaña en dirección al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¡No volváis muy tarde!- les gritó esta al ver que se alejaban.

Durante un largo rato, estuvieron caminando en silencio, por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección desconocida para la ojiverde.

-**¿No nos castigarán si nos pillan fuera a estas horas?**- se decidió a romper el silencio la japonesa.

-**Me toca ronda de prefectos, y tú me estás acompañando, no hay nada de malo en eso**- contestó la otra.

Siguieron caminando sin decir nada, hasta que Sakura se hartó del mutismo de su amiga.

-**¿Me vas a decir por qué me has sacado de la Sala Común en medio de una celebración, en la que por cierto soy una de las protagonistas, o tendré que adivinarlo?**- espetó parándose en seco.

-**Ya se quien eres en realidad**- le dijo la chica todavía de espaldas a ella.

-**¿Sí¿Y quién soy, según tu?**- preguntó ocultando su nerviosismo.

Hermione se giró para encarar a su mejor amiga. Tenía tal mirada de determinación y seguridad, que la otra chica no pudo evitar retroceder un paso.

-**No hace falta que finjas, Jane.**

La ojiverde abrió los ojos, pasmada. No podía ser, no podía ser… ¡La había descubierto! Sintió que las rodillas le fallaban, y se dejó caer al suelo, sentada. Lo que más le había impactado no era que lo supiera, sino que dijera su nombre. Su verdadero nombre.

Granger vio, impasible, como la chica tenía la mirada perdida. Durante un par de minutos, se quedó ahí de pié mirando a su amiga sentada en el suelo. Pasado ese tiempo, la chica alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-**¿Cómo…?**- empezó a decir, pero se vio incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

-**Por el Mapa del Merodeador. Ya te hablé de él¿recuerdas?**- la joven la miró, asustada-. **Tranquila, estaba con Tomoyo y Meiling, pero no había nadie más. Le hice un conjuro para que pusiera Sangmi Kim.**

-**¿Ellas… lo saben?­**- preguntó con voz trémula.

-**Sí. Ayer me preguntaron y como sabía que tú no les dirías nada, al menos por ahora, decidí contárselo por mi cuenta. ¡Están preocupadas por ti!**- exclamó la prefecta-. **¿Es que no lo ves¡Todos nos preocupamos por ti! Eriol, Tomoyo Meiling… ¡Hasta les chicos!**

-**¿Te lo han dicho ellos?**

-**Ni falta que hace, se les nota con solo mirarles. Saben que te pasa algo, pero no tienen ni idea de qué se trata.**

El silencio reinó de nuevo en el lugar, cada una de las chicas inmersa en sus pensamientos, todos ellos girando entorno al tema que habían estado tratando durante todo ese rato.

-**¿Cuando se lo dirás?**- preguntó al cabo del rato la joven inglesa. No le hizo falta especificar, ni decir nombres (que lástima).

-**¿Nunca?**- bromeó, pero ante la mirada de censura de la Gryffindor ella también se puso seria-.** No lo sé. He quedado para mañana con una persona que podría ayudarme a explicárselo.**

-**Entonces¿se lo dirás mañana?**

-**¿Qué¡No!**- respondió demasiado rápido. Hermione entrecerró los ojos-. **Bueno, no lo sé… si se diera la situación, tal vez…**

Hermione suspiró. Sabía que no lograría sacarle nada más a su amiga, al menos no por ese día.

-**Será mejor que volvamos.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La mañana del sábado se presentó algo nublada, cosa frecuente en Escocia. Harry se levantó con un extraño presentimiento, pero como todavía estaba medio dormido, pensó que era cosa de su imaginación. Se duchó y se puso ropa cómoda para ir a Hogsmeade. Ni siquiera intentó peinarse, eso lo dejaba por imposible. Volvió a la habitación, viendo como Dean, Seamus y Neville acababan de cambiarse, pero al parecer sus otros dos compañeros de habitación no se habían levantado todavía.

-Buenos días- saludó a los tres chicos, que le devolvieron el saludo-. ¿Qué, todavía no se levantan?

-Que va- dijo Neville-. Ya sabes que a Ron le cuesta mucho, lo raro es que Syaoran siga durmiendo…

El moreno rodó los ojos y se dirigió primero a la cama del chico chino, que le pillaba más cerca. Se acercó con sigilo, sacándose la varita del bolsillo del pantalón, con una sonrisa traviesa, propiedad de merodeador, en la cara. Con una mano jaló las cortinas y con la otra alzó la varita a la altura de los hombros, abrió de golpe, mientras los otros tres lo miraban con curiosidad, y…

-Buenos días, Potter- el chico gruñó, viendo como Syaoran le sonreía-. Parece que te he estropeado la broma- comentó inocentemente.

-No del todo- respondió Harry girándose hacia la cama de su mejor amigo con la misma sonrisa de antes, marca registrada.

El castaño se levantó y siguió al joven Gryffindor, que hizo exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior, solo que esta vez el pelirrojo seguía durmiendo. Su sonrisa aumentó más antes de susurrar un conjuro.

-_Mobilicorpus._

El cuerpo del prefecto se elevó medio metro por encima del colchón. Éste se movió en sueños intentando agarrarse a la almohada, pero al encontrarse con el aire, abrió un ojo perezosamente. Se incorporó un poco y, al verse a una distancia considerable de su cama, gritó ocasionando que el conjuro se anulara y cayera de golpe sobre el colchón, mientras sus compañeros de cuarto se reían.

-¿Qué demonios…?- el chico vio a su "mejor amigo" intentando esconderse la varita, pero era demasiado tarde-. ¡POTTER!- al instante, el moreno de gafas salió corriendo de la habitación, entre las carcajadas de los demás chicos, y el pelirrojo corrió hacia la puerta gritando improperios-. ¡Ya verás cuando te coja!

Y con un último insulto por lo bajo, cogió algo de ropa de su baúl y se metió en el baño dando un portazo.

Cuando bajó Syaoran, ya listo, se encontró al niño-que-vivió sentado en uno de los sillones, con una pierna por encima del reposabrazos explicándoles a las chicas a qué había venido el grito gutural de Ronald.

-Buenos días- saludó el ambarino.

-Buenos días- contestaron Ginny y Hermione. Sangmi, en cambio, se reía de lo lindo, y parecía no haberle escuchado siquiera.

-¡Potter!- exclamó entonces la voz del varón más joven de la familia Weasley, bajando las escaleras.

-¡Vamos a desayunar!- dijo este agarrando de las manos a las dos muchachas de su edad y corriendo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, siendo perseguidos por un muy enfadado pelirrojo.

Las chicas se vieron arrastradas hasta el Gran Comedor, en el cual entraron los tres corriendo, haciendo que la gente se girara para mirarlos.

-¡No huyas, cobarde!- gritaba el otro chico detrás suyo.

Harry frenó en seco, haciendo que las chicas casi se estamparan contra él, y se puso detrás suyo, poniéndolas a ellas como barrera.

-Sangmi, Mione¡protegedme!- exclamó de forma melodramática, arrancando las risas de más de uno en la estancia.

Dumbledore contempló desde su asiento, como los chicos corrían alrededor de las chicas, mareándolas, y no pudo evitar acordarse de una escena familiar, pero con otras personas como protagonistas. Sonrió, viendo como las dos Gryffindor perdían la paciencia, y les pegaban una colleja a cada uno.

-A ver si aprendéis a dejar de hacer el payaso- sermoneó Hermione negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que Sakura reprendía a Harry, por que había estado a punto de tirarla al suelo, y los dos chicos se sobaban la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal si os sentáis? Estáis dando la nota- dijo Ginny por detrás, mientras Syaoran, a su lado, negaba con la cabeza, con una mano en la frente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después del desayuno, se les sumaron al grupo Mei y Luna, que al instante empezaron a parlotear con las otras dos chicas (Ginny había ido a juntarse con sus amigas), y enfilaron todos hacia Hogsmeade. Cuando llegaron a la calle principal, se les juntó Eriol, que venía seguido de Draco. Al parecer, este último había sido obligado a ir hacia allí, por que no traía muy buena cara. Aún así, las chicas le saludaron con efusividad.

-¡Drakito!- exclamó Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No te tengo dicho que no me llames así?- dijo el rubio un tic en la ceja izquierda. Por respuesta, la chica sonrió aún más.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó entonces Tomoyo.

-Yo quiero ir a Zonko- expresó Ron antes de añadir-. Y también a Honeydukes.

El resto rió, antes de dirigirse en grupitos hacia las tiendas. Sakura miraba el reloj constantemente, siendo notado ese gesto por más de uno.

-**¿Has quedado con alguien?**- le preguntó Eriol, haciendo que se sobresaltara. No se había percatado de que el joven estaba a su lado.

-**Sí, bueno…**- miró a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie los escuchara-. **He quedado con alguien que me ayudará a explicárselo todo.**

El chico la miró con culpabilidad.

-**Creo que… ayer me pasé un poco**- confesó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

­-**Tenías toda la razón. Cuando hable con la persona con quien he quedado, se lo diré todo**- afirmó con decisión.

-**Te estaré apoyando.**

La chica le sonrió, antes de dirigirse hacía Harry, que la llamaba para enseñarle una cosa que había visto en el escaparate de Zonko. Ambos pusieron sendas sonrisas maliciosas, antes de entrar atropelladamente a la tienda, seguidos por Ron, mientras los demás reían. Eriol sonrió.

-**Seguro que todo saldrá bien.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-**Hey**- le susurró Hermione a Sakura media hora más tarde, mientras estaban en Honeydukes-. **¿Has visto la hora que es?**

-**¿Qué?**- preguntó la muchacha desconcertada, mirando su reloj-. **¡Hoe, voy a llegar tarde!**- exclamó, al instante se tapó la boca, cuando varias personas se giraron a verla. Por suerte para ella, Syaoran estaba ocupado intentando controlar a sus dos amigos.

-**Aprovecha ahora que hay demasiada gente por aquí. Yo te cubro.**

-**¡Gracias, te debo una!**

-**Unas cuantas, en realidad**- contestó la chica con una sonrisa, mientras veía como la ojiverde se dirigía hacia la entrada de la tienda-. **Espero que le vaya bien.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miró la hora por enésima vez en el mismo minuto, y por enésima vez suspiró de frustración al ver que la aguja solo se había movido siete segundos más que la vez anterior. Le había sorprendido el recibir una carta de parte de la persona que le había citado allí, y estaba tan nervioso que no sabía como reaccionaría al verla. Cierto que habían hablado a primeros de septiembre, pero había sido por escasos minutos y no pudieron hablar de gran cosa. Muchas veces se había imaginado qué le diría, pero ahora que se acercaba el momento, se estaba quedando en blanco.

Volvió a mirar el reloj con inquietud. Quedaban tres minutos para la hora acordada. Suspiró con resignación. "_¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento cuando esperas algo con impaciencia?_" pensaba, pero entonces oyó una voz que le llamaba.

-¡Remus!

Se le cortó la respiración al reconocer a la dueña de la voz. ¡Era ella! Se giró viendo como corría hacia él. ¡Oh, Dios! Era aún más parecida a su madre de lo que recordaba. Con el pelo castaño rojizo ondeando por la carrera y los ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente. Llevaba puesta ropa muggle debajo de la túnica de la escuela.

Frenó enfrente suyo y se apoyó en las rodillas para coger aire.

-Perdona por llegar tarde, pero he tenido que evitar que me siguieran- dijo habiendo recuperado el aliento.

-No hay problema- contestó nerviosamente.

Ambos quedaron de pié sin saber qué decir. Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica se decidió a romper el silencio.

-¿Has leído mi carta?- al instante de soltar esas palabras se arrepintió, reprendiéndose mentalmente-. "_Pues claro que la ha leído, idiota, sino no estaría aquí_".

-Unas cien veces- contestó el hombre.

El silencio reinó una vez más. Sakura suspiró. Esa conversación no iba a ser nada fácil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los chicos salieron de la tienda de golosinas con los bolsillos ligeramente más vacíos de galeones y más llenos de "porquerías", como las llamaba Hermione.

-No sé por que hablas tanto, si tú también te has comprado, Hermione- expresó Ron en voz alta, señalando la bolsa que la prefecta llevaba en la mano, que no era pequeña, precisamente.

-Bueno… de vez en cuando no hacen mal a nadie- contestó la chica con un ligero sonrojo, mientras los demás reían-. Además, Sangmi me ha pedido que le comprara algo.

-Por cierto¿dónde anda?- preguntó Harry mirando hacia todos lados. Hacía rato que no la veía.

-Em… tenía que ir a…- empezó a decir la castaña.

-Tenía que comprar una pluma- intervino Eriol.

-Sí, eso, necesitaba una pluma nueva, por que la suya… em… se ha roto.

El moreno frunció el cejo. No sonaba muy convincente…

-Bueno, pues voy a buscarla, podría perderse por el pueblo- dijo empezando a correr.

-¡Espera un momento¡Harry!- le llamó la castaña, pero el chico desapareció entre la gente. La chica miró a la reencarnación de Clow con preocupación.

-**No pasa nada**- sonrió el moreno.

-**Pero…**

-**Recuerda que… pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien.**

La muchacha lo miró un momento con sorpresa, para después sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry caminaba a paso ligero por las calles de Hogsmeade. Había estado buscando a Sakura por un rato, y no la había encontrado en ninguna parte. Tal vez si que se había perdido de verdad. Pasó por delante de un parque, sin percatarse de que había dos personas hablando, hasta que oyó la voz de una de ellas.

-Pues… yo quería pedirte ayuda- murmuró la chica, haciendo que el moreno frenara en seco. ¡Era Sakura!-. Es que… había pensado en contárselo todo a Harry, y bueno… necesitaría que alguien me ayudara, ya que… bueno, yo no me sé la historia del todo…

Un momento… ¿que hacía Sakura hablando con Remus¿Y qué era lo que tenía que contarle? Sabía que no estaba bien espiar, pero no pudo evitarlo, y se escondió entre unos arbustos que había por ahí cerca.

-Remus… Tú… conociste a mis padres¿verdad?- preguntó la ojiverde con ansiedad-. Necesito saber como eran, por favor, explícame algo de ellos.

El licántropo suspiró. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría esa conversación, así que ya se había ido mentalizando. Pero por mucho que se hubiera preparado, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Pues… ¿por donde empiezo?- preguntó al aire-. Quizá sería mejor que te hablara primero de tu madre… verás, ella era una excelente persona. Siempre se preocupaba mucho por los demás. Ella me apoyó cuando los demás no se atrevieron. No solo era una bruja con singular talento, era una mujer extraordinaria. Sabía ver la belleza ajena. Incluso, y eso es lo más especial, en aquellos incapaces de percibir su propia belleza. (¿A que la frasecita os suena? La he sacao de la tercera peli xD)

La ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

-Tu padre, por el contrario, era algo… diferente. Se pasaba el día haciendo bromas con su mejor amigo. Los dos siempre tan alegres, tenían tanta energía… no paraban para nada- siguió relatando con nostalgia mientras miraba al cielo-. Siempre estaban de un lado a otro… Y me apoyaron mucho cuando más me hizo falta- finalizó volviendo a posar la vista sobre la chica, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba llorando-. Jane…

-Lo… lo siento, pero es que… no he podido evitarlo- dijo la chica entre hipidos, antes de abrazarse al hombre-. Me hubiera gustado tanto conocerlos… Si al menos… hubiera podido pasar estos años con mi hermano…

-Escúchame bien- el castaño la separó un poco limpiándole las lágrimas-. No es culpa tuya¿vale? Así lo decidieron James y Lily. Ellos quisieron mantenerte alejada, y por ello te llevaron con la familia Kinomoto. Y después de su muerte, Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor era llevar a Harry con vuestros tíos, los Dursley… Ellos no soportan aguantar a Harry, imagínate que tuvieran que aguantar también a su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué?- se oyó una débil voz a sus espaldas, y cuando se giraron pudieron ver un muchacho moreno, que los miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¡Harry!

_**Clase 05: Fin**_

**Notas de Autora: **¡Fiesta! Por fin, por fin después de nueve meses sin actualizar (vaya… lo que dura un embarazo, que casualidad) ¡acabé el capítulo!

No, no me he muerto, ni he dejado el fic a medias, ni tampoco he tenido un hijo (tengo dieciséis años y de momento eso no entra en mis planes de un futuro próximo xD), pero la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones, he estado mala lo que se dice mala (ya me veis en año nuevo vomitando Xx), de exámenes, estresada, y sin ganas ni tiempo para escribir. Además, desde hace poco trabajo como camarera en una restaurante. Un domingo si un domingo no, y estoy all´çi desde las doce hasta las seis como mínimo. Pero ya lo se, eso no me da la excusa, así que entenderé que nadie vuelva a leer la historia U.U

Pero en compensación ¡ya sabemos quien es el hermano de Sakura¡ Es Harry! No os quejaréis por eso, hasta Halloween se suponía que nones, pero entre que se me ocurrió lo de la conversación con Remus, y todo, decidí cambiarlos…

Y hay un nuevo personaje… Elizabeth Parker. Mmm chica misteriosa, intrigante… le dará un poco de caña a Drakito (no en ese sentido, pervertidos ¬¬U).

Weno, pues creo que había algo de vocabulario (revisando el capítulo) sep:

_Ipon_: es una técnica de judo. Como he explicado arriba, se trata de lanzar al rival por encima de la espalda. Es una técnica que utiliza la protagonista del manga Yawara (en Japón es así, pero no estoy segura de si en castellano es de otra manera ..)

Cormac McLaggen: sale en el sexto libro, y aunque JK ha puesto que se presenta para guardián, he preferido utilizarlo para cazador…

Y em… creo que nada más. ¡Ah, sí! Antes de contestar a los reviews, os quería hacer una consulta… Es que la principio tenía las parejas muy claras (y todavía hay algunas que las voy a dejar, pero quiero oír sugerencias) pero hay otras que dudo entre unos y otros, así que me gustaría que me dierais opinión sobre las distintas parejas que os gustaría que salieran en el fic, y las que más me gusten las pondré.

Ahora sí, contesto a los reviews:

**Dark-Tsubasa: **mi maléfica mente tiene ideas muy malvadas, gracias. Pero se nota que tenías sueño cuando me escribiste el rew, pero we… ¿sigues teniendo sueño? xD

**Dark Knigth: **es que si no dejo el capítulo en lo mejor¿Qué gracia tiene eso? y no, no has recibido noticias mías pronto… gomen, intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo… ¡gracias por el review!

**Aneth: **la verdad es que si que cuesta un poco tener que lidiar con dos personajes a la vez n.nUUU sobre lo de Syao… un se un se… tal vez me da un chungo y en el próximo capítulo digo parte de lo que hizo xD quien sabe, soy muy imprevisible jajajaja ¡Gracias por tu review y por los ánimos!

**Tomoe: **em…ya lo se, me quieres matar¿verdad? U.U es que si a una no le viene la inspiración, no puede hacerle nada… y ya ves, al final dije quien era el hermano… este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, pero igualmente tardé muuucho en actualizar . ¡sorry!

**Hikari Katsuragi: **No me dejes sin piernas, que sino luego no puedo trabajar y la jefa te canea. Y no te quejarás, que si que te he contado ideas, y al final me has obligado a acabar el capítulo hoy… pero weno, que le vamos a hacer . la vida es dura xD

**Satorichiva: **pues… no. Ha habido pelea Saku-Syao pero no se ha desvelado nada xD así soy yo. Y espejo… nah, está encantada de poder trabajar tanto para su ama, ella es feliz así xD

**Kirsche: **Ya ves que yo no soy buena, soy igual de mala que tú. ¡Y me encanta! He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero creo que la espera ha valido la pena. A ver si tu también actualizas Feeling the Darkness y WWW que los has dejado muy a medias (y quiero saber lo de las preguntas). Gracias por el review n0n

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: **je… nunca se sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer con las parejas… ¡soy muy impredecible! Pero, como ya he dicho antes, tal vez me da un chungo y al final los acabo matando a todos¿Quién sabe? gracias por tu review n.n

**Luli-chan**: Bueno, pues ya sabes quien es el hermano… espero que te haya gustado la escena, por que en verdad que me ha costado escribirla. La canción que sale en el capítulo (creo que era el dos) la cantan Hermione y Sakura, pero sí, es el ed de la primera temporada de TRC. ¿Has visto el op de la segunda? OMG ¡Sakura sale tan… cutre vistiendo! En mi fic es más fashion xD

Bueno, pues hasta aquí. Ara tocan los spoilers… ara a comerme el tarro otro siglo U.U weno, pondré algo así como…

_-¿Qué has querido decir con hermana?_

_-Esto… Harry._

_-¿Tengo una hermana… y no me he enterado hasta ahora?- preguntó el muchacho con expresión dolida._

_------------------_

_-Mi verdadero nombre es Jane Lillian Potter_

_----------------_

_-Me daba miedo hablar contigo. Además¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si de golpe llego yo y te digo que soy tu hermana?_

_-¡Habría reaccionado bien!- exclamó el muchacho._

_-Harry, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad._

_------------------_

_-He vuelto a tener otro sueño…_

Wii ò.ó


End file.
